Fangs and Claws
by ChristinaWolff11
Summary: AU, the pureblood Vampire, Asami falls inlove with the rare and dangerous Hybrid Korra. Their lives are filled with passion and dangerous foes who threaten to tear them apart. The story is better that summary!
1. Chapter 1

I've been craving a Vampire/Werewolf fanfic of KorrAsami. Typical…

I do not own TLOK or Anything that clearly belongs to someone else.

Chapter one

Flawless pale hands brushed through different silk dresses as the raven-haired beauty was deciding what to wear for tonight's party. Asami's jade eyes focused on a sultry red number and she smiled devilishly. The one hundred and twenty one year old vampire was going to attend the dress up party in celebration of the 120th anniversary of Peace for all.

An excluded party for Vampires, Werewolves and witches and whoever may be different to the world, with a few humans as well, but they don't know that and those who do don't care. The supernaturals did however faded away to be just myths of the majority of the world for obvious reasons. People treat this now just as an old myth party, dressing up and playing games, it's like a second Halloween.

Asami is a purebred vampire, meaning she is born a vampire and not like the artificial ones who were being bitten. With that, there come certain benefits. Where others need to cower away from the sun or wear daylight rings, she can bask in it. Where others need to feed recurring on human blood, she can go on for years without it. Where fire, steak trough the heart or any silver for that mater would kill them, she can only be killed by the white-oak steak trough her heart, and that is so rare some believe it never excited. In addition, she can conceive.

She can be decapitated but as soon as her head is within a radius of five meters, she can still reattach it, just like any of her other limbs. And she can still be in control of her head and locate her body. Nearly indestructible…

Her father, Hiroshi Sato is a wealthy man and a powerful purebred vampire. He is also good friends with the governor of Transylvania. Her mother Yasuko Sato was a well-respected Lady in the small town. Her father was part of The seven. The seven original vampires they were once nine but the other two families was completely destroyed by the hands of other purebloods themselves. They went against their own family and helped the humans to hunt them. More that ten thousand years have past since the first Vampires were born. No one knows anymore how they came to be.

…

"Have you found something darling?" Yasuko sweetly asked her daughter once she walked in their castle. Asami flipped her long wavy hair into her mother's direction. Yasuko had her hair done neatly in a bun, she was dressed in flowing black slacks and grey blouse with a red scarf. Her forest eyes gleamed with delight and she hardly looked anywhere near the four hundred and seventy two years that she is. She was drinking tea with a woman who had her back to her. "Yes, mother." Asami answered with a smile.

The mystery woman turned around and her dark blue eyes focused on Asami. They seemed to shine brighter with a spark of recognition and the woman jumped up and hugged Asami tightly. The hug was warm, werewolf warm but warmer… "Oh Asami it is so good to see you again!" The woman's voice sounded so familiar Asami's gears were hard at work to place this woman. "My! How have you grown into a beautiful young woman." The woman said holding Asami's arms in a loving manner.

"She doesn't remember me, Yasuko." The woman said with an amused giggle. "Serves me right, the last time I saw you, were when you were only five years old." The woman said as she let go of Asami. Asami was baffled beyond comparison. Asami blinked and looked back to her mother who held her hand up hiding her soft giggle. "Asami this is Senna, Tonraq's wife." Her mother said.

Asami took in a breath once things started to click in her mind. Senna and Tonraq, the two people responsible for the festival uniting Vampires, Were's and witches. Along with the help her parents as well. Now Asami understood the warmth from Senna, she is one of the few rare Lycans that still is alive. Asami frowned and shook her head. "How are you- You don't look a day older." Asami quickly caught herself not to offend the tan woman.

Senna laughed heartily and gave Asami a warm smile. "Once a Lycan or a Werewolf imprints their body adapts to age with their mate, where some won't age until their mate reach their age. Where in my case, Tonraq is a purebred Vampire immune to aging so am I." Senna explains clearly understanding the unasked question Asami corrected. Asami smiled graciously to the explanation.

"We Lycans are very adaptable creatures, Asami." Senna explained and at that moment, Yasuko burst out into a fit of giggles surprising Asami. "No fooling around there, remember that one time you and Tonraq had a fight of some ludicrous gender roles and- and you grew an certain appendence to prove to him you are just as much as capable as any 'man'." Yasuko manage to say with in her laughter.

"Mother!" Asami squeaked as she scold her own mother, again surprised by her blunt behavior. Asami had not seen her mother like this in a long, long time. It was refreshing… but also very shocking nonetheless. Senna burst out cupping her face and doubling over. "Oh my sprits! Tonraq was absolutely mortified!" Senna said. Asami had once again a clueless look on her face however she rather choose not to voice it. "Yasuko! Your poor daughter is scared for life." Senna said as she playfully tapped the older Vampire woman's shoulder. "She is far old enough." Yasuko wave the Lycan off. "Female Lycans can change their genitals at will for mating purposes." Yasuko explained to her confused daughter.

…

Asami joined them for tea and heard that Senna and Tonraq traveled all over the world to implement peace between all other species, excluding the humans when it was too much of a risk. And they lived the past thirty years in the South Pole. She heard of the stories of how Senna and her mother met each other and of the few things they did. And of course without saying how Senna and Tonraq met and have Senna's clan, the witches and Vampires made peace in Transylvania. "So Tonraq decided to surprise me for our 120th anniversary to bring me back here. And I am so thankful because now I get to meet up with old friends and our daughter can see a part of her heritage." Senna said as she clasped Yasuko's hands and smiled at her old friend.

"Daughter?" Both Asami and Yasuko cried out in surprise. Yasuko almost shattered her fine china teacup on the saucer as her hand dropped in surprise. Asami spared a split second to her mother's reaction and then she settled her eyes once again on the shorter tanned woman before her.

"Oh yes, Korra… a true delinquent, didn't Hiroshi told you?" Senna asked confused. "Last time I'd heard from you Senna, was almost nineteen years ago. How did you not tell me about this? How old is Korra?" Yasuko asked her old friend almost hurt. "That can't be true, I've sent you every year letters for the past hundred and twenty years." Senna answered even more confused.

Events ran in Asami's head as she was calculating all this, there had to be something that wasn't right. Asami was gifted in sensing when someone was lying. And Senna wasn't lying. And then it hit Asami. "Senna when you sent your mail do you know the path it travels from the South Pole to us?" Asami asked the elder woman.

"Yes, for the past twenty years there is this new path it travels from us through Africa since they have just started a colony in South Africa." Senna explained. Asami nodded once again in a moment of clarity. "That makes sense. A lot of post gets lost from there as they have been struggling to get on foot, most of the people there are almost outcasts from the Europeans. And having the British invading there at the moment is not making it any easier." Asami explained. Both Senna and Yasuko sighed in relief.

"I though as much…." Senna admitted. "I thought that it was one your traveling expeditions where I had to wait for two to four years before I would get an old letter from you." Yasuko revealed. "So tell me of Korra, she can not possible be worse than Tonraq and Hiroshi?" Yasuko teased her friend. "Yasuko, If you've read the letters, you'd realize she is worst than the four of us when we were rebels…" Senna sighed and hopelessly dropped her head in her hands as she laughed. "Korra's seventeen as of from today." Senna said and she relaxed back into the chair.

"Today is her birthday? Where is she, I would love to meet her." Yasuko said as she placed down her cup into the tray. "Korra is with her Father and Hiroshi. I have decided that while they are catching up on all their years apart I would come and visit you. Hiroshi said we could stay here for the time being until we reset up Tonraq's old house. I hope you don't mind?" Senna now asked somewhat cautious.

Yasuko stared out into space for a moment before her eyes refocused on her old friend. "Of course I don't mind. I just asked Hiroshi why he didn't tell me about any of this, seems my husband wanted to surprise me. The sly old bat…" Yasuko joked playfully.

…

Asami was in her room preparing herself for tonight. She was dress in a slim short red dress with a black belt over her middle breaking the color a bit. Her hair was pulled aside from her left and clipped with a steel bat hairclip and she wore black high heels. Asami smiled proudly at her self in her reflection in the mirror. She was on a search mission for Korra.

When her father arrived back home with Tonraq, Asami was engulfed by a bone chorusing hug from the giant of a man. Tonraq was also tanned and his eyes were a lighter blue than his wife. However the two men were the only two to arrive without this Korra. Tonraq thought Korra was with Senna, and Senna thought she was with him, not that it surprised them. Asami had to give it to the parents, they did have a rebellious delinquent on their hands.

She set them to rest and said that she will find Korra and even show her around. Tonight's party was indeed for the "younger" generation. Her father would throw a ball tomorrow night for the more sophisticated…

The dinging of the store bell alert the young green eyed shop owner that someone has entered. "Didn't you see the sign we're closed for the night." Opal said without looking up from her cash register. She was just about to lock up, right after she was done with her accounting. "Ahw, I am sure you would have a spare moment for your best friend…" Asami said sweetly.

Opal scoffed. "Hey you." She replied and was yet to look up to her friend. Asami took a detour in the little shop. A typical witch's shop. There was dream catchers littered everywhere, crystals, healing stones, little none lethal potion bottles, things that humans wouldn't put too much of thought into. These were things humans would just regard as an old folks tales and trinkets. Although those who really knew, knows right pass that backdoor, hidden behind the large old candle case was the real witches shop. The Beifong's was one of the most powerful witches' families in Europe. "Hey, how was the shop today?" Asami asked her friend as she was scanning over some of the gemstone rings.

"Oh the usual, people wanting hangover remedies, some makeshift fangs, wolf ears and witch hats and such." The young witch explained and she finally looked up to the Vampire. "How about your day? I see you found a killer dress for tonight." Opal said as she sighed back into her chair. Asami nodded her head, walked up to the till, and folded her hands neatly over each other on the counter.

"Yes, I see you where busy today, so are you going to dress up or are you going to let your wolf beat you tonight at the dress up party?" Asami asked teasingly. The witch groaned and slumped more into her chair. Opal had olive green eyes, lighter than Asami has and slightly tanned skin. Her black hair was in a short bob cut fashion.

"Remind me again why I am participating?" Opal asked her friend with pleading eyes. Opal didn't mind playing dress up, it's just she doesn't like participating… she is a real witch after all and then if they won't crown her then she will be devastated. It's all just for fun, still… "Because after one night of _too_ much of _your_ boyfriend's homemade ale _you_ said that you two _have_ to win the competition." Asami stated it as a matter of fact, smiling entertained by her friend. Opal huffed and mumbled something unintelligent as she walked upstairs to her living quarters with Asami trailing behind.

"So are you going to snatch up a date or are just going to tease people tonight?" Opal asked as she placed all her options on her bed. "I'll see what tickles my fancy." Asami sighed, really not interested in this conversation again. "You know, when you said you're into girls more than guys, I thought you have been going on more dates…" Opal said as she was now staring at her ridiculous outfits.

"I've just haven't found the right one yet…" Asami retorted and singled out a green tunic for Opal. The shorter girl took it with a smile and stripped from her towel and placing the tunic on. "Hmmm, maybe you should try by saying, oh I don't know… yes let's go out?" Opal said sarcastically. "I have this one friend Selena, a witch. Pretty, blond, talented-" "Opal, I am going to say this for the last time, stop hooking me up with your assistant." Asami interjected. "Ow, come on, she's been eyeing and fussing about you since last year." Opal pleaded. "I did take her out for coffee, she is nice girl and yes, smart. I don't know, I just don't feel any chemistry with her." Asami sighed and flopped down on her back with her head hitting Opal's pillows.

"Oh, come on. You are so tight when was the last time you got a little sumthing-sumthing?" Opal teased as she made her best impression of Bolin wiggling her eyebrows. Asami took in a sniff of Opal's pillow and a sly smile grew on her face. "Certainly longer than you…" Asami teased and she had to duck out of the way of gust of air. "You vamps and were's with your sense of smell." Opal grumbled trying to fan her blush. "Seriously though how long?" Opal asked turning to face her friend. "Excluding Mako…" Opal quickly added. "Why not Mako?" Asami asked defensively.

"Because Mako, was just dating there was no hanky panky." Opal said with a grin on her face. She remembered how the human desperately tried to take the relationship to the next level. "Well seeing that I can't even lie about it…" Asami was in deep thought, thinking way back. "There was this one Russian-spy girl about… thirty years ago… or was it fifty…?" Asami placed a delicate finger to her chin. "My goodness Asami! That's even before I was born! I thought vampires are very passionate beings." Opal almost shouted. "Yes we are, and we purebred ones are very picky with who we are passionate with." Asami said with pride. "Yeah, yeah I know, the whole link thing. How does it work again?" Opal asked as she looked at Asami through her mirror.

"Well, I haven't experienced it yet. However my mother said it was like the moment you see their eyes you are drawn in and have this unbelievable urge to be err… passionate with. The feeling is even more demanding than feeding after a hundred year of starvation. She could barely contain herself for a day. My father said it was worse but he said that he would wait for her for all eternity." Asami explained.

"Sounds like the wolves almost. Just more intense." Opal said with a smile. "Yes, but Bolin was bitten remember. Purebred werewolves are just as… passionate than Vampires maybe even worse." Asami said with a faint blush on her face. She remembered her first time a hundred years ago with a purebred wolf, he was just as nervous as she was but it was completely blissful, they had a lot physical chemistry. He did however imprinted on another wolf girl though but it was fun while it lasted.

"Just as fucking sexually relentless! Say it Asami! Sex!Sex!Sex!" Opal said to her friend making Asami blush bright red. The Vampire was a real subtle tease all right, she had the nickname cockblocker in the town but she would say it in a smart way, implying without giving away on her well-mannered approach. That only made the people want her more. Asami would have the teasing facade down to the 'T' with other people but when it came with her close friend and her mother of course, she couldn't hide the face that she is still shy.

"Are you ready Witch of the West? I can maybe start focusing on that… once I found one of my guests." Asami said as she stood up from the bed and took in her friend's costume. "What guest?" Opal asked but she did make a showcase twirl. She had on her green tunic, a David's star necklace and matching green hat with a metal band. "One of my parent's old friends came to visit and from what I hear move back. Anyway they also came with their seventeen year-old daughter and she went AWOL. I said that I'll keep an eye out for her and maybe show the kid around." Asami explained as they made their way down back to the shop.

"And by old friends you mean…?" Opal dragged out, hoping to get a little more information. "The Lycan and Vampire who is a big part of this whole festival." Asami said getting to the point. "There's a Lycan in town! Bo would be ecstatic! And their daughter? Is she adoptive because I can't see how those two could actually bring forth their own?" Opal ranted. "Well her mother did say she devoured a whole Elephant once, while she was hunting in her wolf form." Asami said. She knew what Opal really wanted to know. However Asami had to watch where she would say certain things. If the wrong people would hear of an actual hybrid things may get nasty.

Korra might even be the first and only hybrid in more than a thousand years. Their blood, venom and bones can be very valuable and dangerous.

…

"How hard can it be to find one teenage girl?" Asami asked to no one really, she was just getting a little frustrated with herself. She could easily spot out people but finding Korra proved to be a difficult task. It's been two hours already and the nightly activities are about to start and Asami has yet to find this girl.

She only knows what Senna and Tonraq told her, Korra had medium lengthy bob, chocolate brown hair, tanned skin like theirs, blue eyes, a little taller than Senna and shorter than herself, with her upper and lower fangs a little sharper than normal, a little bulky for a girl and if she would still by some miracle wear the clothes she came with, would wear blue hunter's pants with a light brown wolf pelt and wooly blue short-sleeve tunic shirt.

"Can't you use your super sense of smell to find her or something?" Mako asked Asami as he was walking with her around the crowd looking for a tanned girl with blue eyes and a wolf pelt. Asami shot the human a glare that made him shiver. "I'm trying my best, but it's a little hard because one, I have no idea what she smells like and two everyone's scents is mixed with sweat and arousal." Asami stopped and took a deep breath pinching the bridge of her nose. "How about you put some of your detective skills to work, mmm?" She passed him a teasing look.

Mako, Bolin's big brother, was a human. He had black hair and yellowish eyes, one would swear he is the werewolf bitten rather than his brother. Their parents were murdered in the woods by some witch hunters who claimed that his mother was a witch. His father died protecting them and one of the guys shot Bolin in the chest just missing the boy's heart. A small pack of werewolves came to their rescue on that moonlit night and the one bit Bolin, grunting a few words that Bolin would live but be like them.

Bolin healed up thanks to the werewolf transition but now also turns every full moon, like all the other bitten werewolves. Purebred werewolves can only shift any night except on the moonless nights, and also will shift involuntary on the full moon. They all represents the half-man, half-beast forms were as the rare Lycans have full control of their transformations and resemble more beastlike creatures but they can walk like man and have a better vocabulary and they can also transform completely into a large wolf.

"Come on we can look for her later, Bolin's going up on stage now and he'll never forgive us if we miss it." Mako said as he took one last scan through the crowd. Asami nodded and walked to where the competition would take place.

First up was the witches, Opal came in 5th she wasn't pleased but she kept her mouth shut, the winner was girl, with a ugly long nose with mole on it, green painted skin, ugly fake teeth and walked around with a broom. "They got it all wrong, where did they think that's what they look like?" Opal ranted between Mako and Asami. Next was the vampires, the winner was a guy painted white, with fangs and fake blood covering his lips and dripping down and had bags under his eyes and his hair gelled tightly back. He also wore a black suit and a cape that looked like batwings. "Hmm, close enough." Opal said as she glanced a look to Asami. The taller woman elbowed her witch friend. "Tell her it's not even close, Mako." Asami said to they man next to her. "I don't know 'Sami, I think they nailed it." He said receiving a high five from the witch and a death glare from the Vampire.

"Next up, the Werewolves!" The announcer said trying to sound scary. Everyone jumped up on the stage and everyone had one werewolves masks. "Okay…" The announcer dragged out the 'y'. "Let's judge these guy by their howls shall we…" He said and he made his way to the first contestant.

When the second last person howled an impressive one at that, the trio knew it was Bolin using a bit of his other side to his advantage. "Oh, ho, ho. That's gonna be a hard one to be fellas, let's see what you have little guy." The announcer walked up to the last contestant. The howled that came from that person was hair raising definitively surpassing Bolin's.

The announcer shakily walked through all the participants trying to stay clear from the last one and let everyone cheer for their winners. Bolin came second and walked up to the scary howler to shake his hand. Bolin took off his mask and shook their hand. "Wow, you pack quite a howl there buddy." Bolin said as he held out his hand and smiled his big goofy grin. The howler took off the mask to reveal blue eyes and choppy chocolate brown hair, a girl. "Thanks you're not bad yourself." The girl said shaking his hand. "Hey, you wanna hang with me and my friends? If that is you want to. Oh and I'm Bolin, but my friends call me Bo." Bolin asked. "Sure, just got in to town today. And Korra." The girl said with a smile.

"Hey everybody guess who'll be joining us tonight! Korra meet the crew. Crew meet Korra." Bolin said as he led the werewolf winner to his group of friends. Asami wiped her head at the mention of the name, the very person she's been looking for, for the past two hours. Her eyes weren't just blue, they were sparkling blue, brighter than the stars, they almost seem illumines in the night. Her tanned complexion was flawless, and oh sprits have mercy that toothy lopsided grin of hers would melt Asami's cold beating heart. She was still dress in the clothes her parents described however saying she was a little built for a girl was an understatement.

Her biceps was ripped, toned deliciously and that tight blue wooly tunic of hers hugged her tight enough just let you know there lays muscle beneath, her breast was round and just a good enough size to make Mako's mouth water. Asami blinked again and tried to swallow. "Hey, pleasure to meet you." Korra said and took hold of Mako's hand and she gave him a strong nod. Opal closed in with a hug before Korra could offer her, her hand. Asami knew she did that on purpose, she could sense that. Korra had a sheepish smile on her face and was a little confused whether to greed Asami with a hug or a handshake.

Opal pushed Asami on her lower back to hug the girl. "Happy birthday." Asami said desperate to take control again. Korra stood back for a moment with a shocked expression. "Wha- How'd you know?" She asked Asami. The vampire thought she would turn into a puddle of goo right there. Korra's voice was music to her ears, it's was a little raspy and a little deeper than she'd expected from a seventeen year old. Gosh, the feelings Asami's getting was a lot more than she should be feeling towards a seventeen year old.

That musky salt scent was still lingering in Asami's nose and she was feeling very thirsty. Her eyes went wide when something clicked in her mind. _'Oh no!Oh NO!ohno-ohno-ohno-ohno-ohno-ohnonononono. Asami NO! '_ The vampire chanted in her head over and over again, while on the outside she tried to stay calm.

Korra bit her lip and was now having a little trouble holding down a rumbling in her chest, a sound she would make when she would appreciate something by A LOT. The woman before smelled like something her father but with a jasmine and vanilla infused scent, no doubt this was a purebred Vampire. Her emerald eyes were captivating and Korra could get lost in them forever. Her heart picked up speed and heat was running everywhere. Korra was on fire and thirsty and her only cure would be this goddess in front of her. Korra didn't know what was going on and she needed to focus before she would pick up her mother's scent and ask for help, but she can't leave her new friends and sure can't leave Asami. The gravitational pulled was too strong and it felt like it would kill her if she would be apart from her.

Chapter one: end

So what do you guys think hmm? A two shot or… turn this into a full fledge story?

Drop me review and I will decide by the popular choice. ;);)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, and by popular demand… A smutty full fledge story.**_

The festival was over and the sophisticated party was marvelous, yet Yasuko could see that her daughter was struggling with something. She wanted to approach her about it, but chose to rather wait for Asami to come to her. Korra was not one for fancy parties and slipped away once it was appropriate to do so. Both the mothers knew something is up.

…

 _Asami was shivering lightly as she sat next to Opal in the carriage with Bolin passed out across from them, leaving Mako and Korra to sit in the front with the driver. Mako offered to wake his brother so the girls could sit inside but sadly, or thankfully, Korra said there was no need. She didn't mind sitting in the cold air. Asami wasn't sure if she should be upset or relieved to not have the overpowering scent of Korra in her nose. Her self control was crumbling._

" _So?" Opal said in a teasing voice and Asami was thankful not to have Korra here to see her blush. Asami shot the witch a glare and pointed to her ears. Opal got the silent message and said a single word with a flick of her hand, completing a spell. "There, now your Lycan outside can't hear us. Now talk, but quietly," Opal said. Asami eyed her for a moment and then moved her focus to the sleeping bulk of a man across from them. "He's fast asleep…" Opal waved it off._

 _Asami didn't say a word._

" _Don't do that Asami, I saw the way you looked at her. That was something, I'm certain of it. So spill," Opal said as she forced Asami to look at her._

 _Asami took in a deep breath and huffed. "She is only a child, Opal. A seventeen-year-old child and I'm… I'm a hundred-and-twenty-one year old woman. It's not right." Asami said softly._

" _Well… you dated Mako when he was nineteen two years ago, it's basically the same thing." Opal pointed out. Asami thought about it for a moment but she still feel guilty for the urge she had towards the youngster. "And, compared to you, even my grandmother is a child to you. You knew her since the day she was born… in fact if I remember correctly she told me the countless times you had to retrieve her every time she went AWOL. So yeah, can't use that excuse," Opal continued. Asami scoffed and smiled._

 _She remembered… Toph was set on making her own path and traveling around the world from a very young age. Asami was like her baby-sitter until she could live on her own. When Toph turned seventeen she was old enough to go on her own with her group of friends and Asami decided she would travel a bit to France, mainly so that the humans in town would forget her before she would go back home._

 _They had to move around every ten to twenty years back and forth from their houses all around France and their beloved Castle in Transylvania. The smaller the town the easier it was to stay hidden and undiscovered. Or they appear to move and just change their appearances and have the Beifong witches fog the town's people's mind a little making them seem like the new generation of the Sato family. Asami had to go through five such 'generations'. She's been playing with three different names, Asami, Victoria and Samantha, the same names her Mother would play with, and more._

" _Still Opal, Korra is different…" Asami admitted._

 _Opal softly squealed. "You like her! I think you also really want her, you wanna-"_

 _Just as Opal was about to say the words Asami dreaded to hear, she was interrupt by the sudden stop of the carriage._

" _Bye." Asami took the chance and quickly jumped out of the carriage and waited for Korra to get down from her seat. Mako shook Korra's hand and hugged Asami in farewell before he got into the carriage, avoiding a giggling Opal as she clambered out after Asami. Opal hugged Korra and Asami and dashed off back in again, giddiness visible in her frame. Asami shook her head and turned her attention to Korra._

" _Welcome to Sato Castle," she said as she raised her hand to her 'humble' home. Korra stared at the massive castle. The Castle walls were made with large stone bricks and stood three stories tall. Vines grew gracefully along the lower parts of the walls, crawling their way to the top. There were four towers, one at each corner that were five floors tall, surrounding the ostentatious home in intimidating beauty._

 _The walk to Korra's room was long and awkward. Asami walked briskly though Korra kept up with her pace easily. Asami's heart was beating in her ears and she was struggling between tearing Korra up and having her right her and now in this very hallway, and running off to her room to lock herself up. The small talk was pleasant, although strained, but there was no doubt that there was sexual tension between them._

…

Korra was sparring against fifteen of the Sato guards in the training yard. There was no doubt that these guards were werewolves, five purebred and ten bitten, though their strength was quickly failing against the relentless Korra. Yasuko and Senna sat on the porch enjoying the entertainment the young Hybrid was supplying.

"Is she always this… energetic?" Yasuko asked her old friend.

The tanned Lycan looked at her with a smile on her face. "She loves fighting, however she's never seemed this frustrated before… How about Asami, is she always so determined to work in the factory?" Senna asked the raven-haired woman next to her.

"She loves inventing. She breathes mechanics and engineering. She helped France building their landmark Tower," Yasuko explained with a proud smile.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Okay, admit it Yasuko, something is up with our girls and we both know it," Senna huffed.

Yasuko laughed and nodded her head. "I was wondering how long it would have taken you to say it." Yasuko said placing her teacup down gently. There was a rumbling howl and the last guard standing lunged towards Korra with inhumane speed. Korra was faster and grabbed him by his shoulders, slamming him into the ground roughly, the ground beneath them cracking from the force.

"Something must have happened…" Senna said eyeing her daughter curiously.

"I rather think something did not happen, the past three mornings they were rather friendly with each other…" Yasuko was silent for a moment and Senna waited quietly. She could recognize when Yasuko was talking through her link with her husband.

"Asami, is on her way back home. Hiroshi had to send her home before she could manage to tear up his whole factory. I think it's time we have a word with our youngsters," Yasuko said as they finished up their tea.

…

There was a knock on her door and Asami knew it could only be her mother. "Come in…" Asami said, her voice muffled as she lay sprawled out over her massive bed facedown. Yasuko's dark green eyes took in the sight before her. Her daughter's usually organized work was thrown carelessly on the ground leaving the floor littered in paper, while Asami lay on the bed in just her underwear and a short white vest. Yasuko sat down on the edge of the bed and touched her daughter's pale toned calve comfortingly.

"I don't know what to do…" Asami mumbled into her pillow refusing to look up to her mother. "It's impossible to control myself when I'm close to her…" she went on.

"Well to be honest I'm impressed you can control yourselves so well," Yasuko said softly.

"'Yourselves'?" Asami turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Yes darling, you and Korra. I was expecting to hear howling and moaning in the hallway since the night of the party. It's been three days, child. The longer you wait the worst it is going to be," Yasuko explained.

"But, how'd-"

"I'm your mother Asami, I know… You are my blood after all," Yasuko interrupted her daughter. Asami growled and fell back into her pillow and mumbled something into her pillow. "What was that darling?" Yasuko asked. She had to strained her ears as Asami spoke again, Asami always had an extremely soft whisper.

"I said, she is only seventeen mother…" Asami sighed miserably.

"Sweetpea, you can get married at fifteen in this age, that can't be used as an excuse. If I remember correctly, Senna stole Tonraq from us within the first moment she had seen him, and she was around sixteen… and far from 'sweet and innocent'." Yasuko laughed remembering seeing Tonraq returning home with no clothes. The man had to fly in his bat form to spare his dignity.

"Mother!" Asami's voice high pitched in embarrassment. "If I see her now, I might break her. Everything is aching. I'm so thirsty for her scent I feel like I could die… I can't explain…" Asami huffed and gripped her pillow so hard she could tear it in half any second.

"May I?" Her mother asked softly. Asami huffed and moved to sit next to her mother. The younger Vampire moved her arm up to her mother, giving permission.

Yasuko bit into Asami's pulse. Yasuko had the gift to extract memories and emotions from a single bite. She sensed her daughter's torture as her own and with a gasp she jerked back. "Oh Spirits… I need to see your Father. And I suggest you work this out. It will only get worse." Yasuko got up and walked to the door.

"Why do you need see Father?" Asami asked in concern.

"Darling I'm going deal with some of my thirst and ache." Yasuko said bluntly as she stormed out leaving Asami blushing at the realization. _'At least I know where I got my beating around the bush skills from,'_ Asami said in her head.

There was another knock on her door and Asami walked up to see who it could be this time. She opened the door and immediately wanted to smack herself for not paying attention to her senses. Korra stood in front of her. The girl took in a deep breath and quickly turned around facing away from Asami. The jade-eyed woman quirked a perfect brow and looked down herself to see what could possibly make the Hybrid turn around and shifting uncomfortably.

"Oh shit!" Asami said and slammed her door close. "Just a second." She shouted and she heard a grunt in reply. Asami quickly grabbed a pair of black slacks and a red button up blouse. She reopened the door and saw Korra leaning on the wall opposite from her.

The Hybrid's chest was heaving up and down, Asami could hear the tanned woman's heart beating inhumanly fast. There was a thin line of sweat over her entire body and she was dressed in combat attire. "Asami…" Deep breath. "I was hoping… maybe… We could go…" Silence. Asami was drawn involuntary closer to the Hybrid. She couldn't control herself any longer. She walked up close until they were a breath away from each other. The heat radiating from Korra's body was like fire. Her scent was intoxicating, a powerful mixture of rain, salt and musk. Asami could feel her own heart missing beats. Her stomach was making flips, her core was aching for any form of friction and her hands were trembling against her will to touch Korra. Her teeth were burning to be sunk into that pulse and link them.

Korra's lip was quivering trying hold back the rumbling in her chest, there was electricity flowing in her body and gathering in her stomach pooling down to a certain area. Oh god, this woman had better not touch her or Korra will lose all her self-control.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's chest, relishing the heat and thumping of her strong heart. Korra's purr vibrated from deep in her chest past her vocals and into Asami's ears. Asami's eyes fluttered closed and allowed the vibration flow over her body.

Korra captured those red lips with her own full ones on impulse. The taste was heavenly, like sweet strawberries, and her nose was filled with vanilla and jasmine. Another purr escaped making Asami shiver.

Asami yanked Korra into her room and slammed her hard against the wall. Korra growled deeply at the pleasant shot of pain. Korra's hands clawed at the clothes and she shifted her nails sharper, tearing the clothes off and throwing them to the floor, leaving behind thin, light-pink lines on Asami's sides. The vampire shivered at both the growl and sting on her ribs as she felt her clothes being torn off her ivory form.

Asami recaptured those hot lips and slightly bit into the lower one with her fangs, making Korra hiss. Once their mouths opened, fire and ice tongues met. Asami dominated Korra's mouth for a moment from experience but Korra quickly turned them around and took control in Asami's mouth. The hot tongue ran over Asami's fangs, slightly allowing them to cut the slick muscle and give Asami a taste of her sweet blood before it healed up.

Korra pressed herself hard against Asami tightly so that there was no space left between them. Asami's pale hands griped Korra on the scruff of her neck separating them for a moment. Korra's blue eyes were deep with desire and fogged with a feral glaze. Her heartbeat was drumming in Asami's ears.

As Asami lead them to her bed her hands griped the collar of Korra's shirt and she tore through the fabric as if it was paper. Her hungry eyes lingered on round breasts and she harshly sucked on the left one. Her right hand trembled from the powerful purr emanating from Korra and Asami could the feel vibration on her tongue. Her hand raked red lines down the warm, hard, sculpted body until skin on skin was interrupted by Korra's pants.

Asami gripped the hem and ripped them clean off and at that moment Korra's chest was yanked from Asami's mouth as Korra fell onto the bed. Asami tore off the remaining of her clothes and littered them to the ground. Once again, ice met fire, skin on skin. They balanced each other out so well and fit into each perfectly.

Asami straddled Korra, trapping the young Hybrid with her pale thighs. A moment of clarity broke through into her mind giving back her self-control. She looked at Korra with deep feelings inside her chest. Korra's dark blues stared deep into her eternal soul. This restless force of nature was now under her control.

Asami could see Korra's hands tentatively wanting to touch. Asami smiled softly. She took hold of the tanned hands and placed them around her waist. "You can touch anywhere you desire, little wolf," Asami said as she stared into those beautiful blues returning back to their shining sparkle. Korra gave her a shy toothy smile as she bit into her lip.

"I don't know what to do…" She admitted shyly, and so softly, if it wasn't for Asami's super hearing she wouldn't have heard.

Asami placed a kiss on the tanned jaw line "Don't," kiss on the side of the mouth, "worry." And Asami gave her a deep sensual kiss on her lips, their tongues deepened the kiss even more and soon it became more heated. The vibration from Korra's purring chest tingled in Asami's mouth. Korra's warm calloused hands traveled over Asami's lower back and snaked their way to her bottom. Korra clawed on it as she pulled Asami closer to herself.

Asami could feel her teeth ache and she slowly moved her mouth nipping soft kisses down Korra's jaw and up to the soft skin under her ear. She let her fangs brush over her earlobe earning a hard squeeze from Korra and another rumble. Oh, Asami's new favorite sound was from now on those purrs, rumbles and growls. She couldn't wait for the howls.

Asami dragged her fangs and lips, and icy tongue down Korra's neck until her senses found the pulse point. The vein was pumping vigorously, fresh sweet blood running underneath her fangs. Korra moaned in anticipation. Asami's hands fondled with caramel breast and she sank her teeth into the skin. Korra gasped at the sensation as the pleasure endorphins rushed into her bloodstream and she couldn't stop the loud purr running through her chest and over her vocals. Asami felt her eyes roll back into her head as the vibrations set her body ablaze. The blood was sweet, warm and enchanting. Asami swore that this her new favorite taste.

She licked apoplectically over the wound and watched as it healed up. Korra's chest heaved heavily and her breathing was loud and fast. Asami softly kissed her way down as her hands teased everywhere except where Korra needed her most. She kissed each one of the hard abs and dipped her tongue in the caramel navel, receiving another of her deep growls.

Asami blew her icy breath over the heated core. Korra shivered and let out an adorable whimper. Asami kissed her right thigh and slid her right hand over Korra's left thigh while her left rounded over Korra's hip, to her butt cheek and under her thigh. Asami bit again deeply into the thigh, _'that will definitively leave a bruise even after it has healed up'_.

There was a soft pleading howl that came from Korra and Asami knew, she could now go to the next level. Asami placed Korra's legs over her shoulders and she took in a deep breath smelling the scent of her musky arousal. The skin there was coated with fine light hairs just like the rest of her body, to Asami's surprise. She was expecting a chocolate bush…

Asami gave a teasing lick over warm wet folds, earning another howling whimper and Korra buckled her hips begging for more friction. Asami lapped up some of the sweet juices and she could hear Korra's claws smacking down the bedding and fisting it her palms. Asami lick over the clit and twirled her tongue over listening to the rumbling in Korra's chest. "Ah-samiiii" Korra whined the sensations was becoming too much for her to bear.

Asami felt her chest puff up and decided to put her little wolf out of her misery. Her mouth covered the small entrance and the bundle of nerves, her tongue poking in the opening, and circling and sucking the clit. Then one pale finger joined in earning a howling growl and a large tear in her bedding. A second digit joined in and Korra shivered and she dug her heels into Asami's back. Asami could feel the tightening of the walls and Korra's shivering and purring working together. She decided to make this orgasm one to remember and she picked up the speed with her fingers and moved back up to Korra's lips.

Korra's face flushed even more once she tasted herself and Asami dominated the heated kiss. "Cum for me…" Asami said as she looked at the Hybrids face. Korra opened her eyes and bit deep into her lower lip trying to keep the last string of her control. "Stubborn," Asami said with her own fanged smile. Asami sped up and saw how Korra tried to keep her mouth close, the rumbling in her chest gave her away but she tried not to break eye contact no matter how much of a mess she was. "Come on…" Asami cooed and curled her fingers with the last push and that was the last for Korra. Korra howled loudly and threw her head back.

Asami slowed her pace and let Korra ride this one out. After the orgasm, Asami slipped out her fingers and dragged them up Korra's body back to her own red lips. Korra watched as Asami licked up her juices and swallowed hard. A determination sparked inside of Korra; she needed to make Asami lose control.

She swapped them over and she kissed Asami deeply. "Tell me if I do something wrong," Korra said and she kissed every inch of skin her mouth found. Korra's tongue flicked over a nipple making Asami mew and then Asami placed an encouraging hand onto Korra's head and with her other hand she guided the tan fingers down to her aching core.

Korra testily slid her fingers over Asami's folds. Asami was lost in the sensations of Korra's hot tongue over her breast and her testy fingers by her entrance. Asami softly pulled Korra away from her breast but before the Vampire could give her command, Korra engulfed the other one making Asami moan and arch up, pressing more of her breast into the hot mouth.

After a few circles over her clit, Asami grew impatient. She pulled Korra away again forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Inside," Asami hissed and Korra compelled. She placed two digits inside making Asami hum in pleasure. Korra moved her fingers in and out until she found a good rhythm and kissed and nibbled her way down to join her fingers.

Asami could feel the hot tongue trailing kisses and soothing out nibbles down her chest, her tummy and navel. She could feel her own arousal pooling down. Korra replaced her fingers with her mouth and took in the taste of Asami's excitement. Korra let out one of her deep approving purrs that made Asami jump. "Oh lord," Asami gasped, but Korra clawed her waist and pulled her back to her hungry mouth.

With the combination of Korra's skilled tongue and the vibrations of her rumbling Asami knew it wouldn't be long for her before she would lose her grip on control. Korra's eyes sifted to look up to Asami for encouragement. Asami was settled up, on her elbows as she locked eyes with her. Those blue eyes glowed with the power of the ruthless predator that Korra truly was. Korra let out another purr stronger than before making Asami loll her head back in pleasure, gasping. Asami could have sworn that she saw a white tail wagging in excitement.

However before she could even think about that she was completely robbed from all intelligence when Korra decided she would allow two fingers to return into her core.

This time the thrusting was calculated, fast, and hard. Asami fell back onto her bed thrusting her hips up with every push. Korra could hear the hisses and moaning sounds that came from Asami's mouth. She curled her fingers and she could feel the walls around them tightening by each passing push and curl. Asami's breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was irregular. Korra twirled her tongue over Asami's bundle of nerves and that was the moment, Asami fisted her hands into the sheet. "Korrrraaaa!" Asami cried out in euphoria. Korra slowed her pace and softly lapped up every last bit that Asami had to offer.

Korra came back up and kissed Asami deeply. Asami felt something hard against her tight and with her left hand she went to inspect it while her right hand cradled Korra's cheek deepening the kiss.

"And this?" Asami asked as her hand gripped the new appendage.

Korra stiffened. "I'm so sorry, I'm still learning to control it. It kinda just came out, I guess I'm just too excited… Sorry." Korra said softly and insecure. "Give me a minute…" Korra whispered but before she could focus on willing her cock away, Asami gave it a few soft jerks.

Korra dropped her face into the crook of the ivory neck, biting the muscle muffling her quick howl. "Don't do that…" Korra growled deeply.

"Why?" Asami asked innocently as she felt Korra's cock pulsing in her hand and growing harder.

"It's-s, grrr. It's sensiti-uh-ve-uhrg." Korra growled as Asami continued with her strokes. Asami smiled as she felt Korra shivering and vibrating with her purrs.

Asami flipped them over so she could be on top. She laid her arm across Korra's chest and she tightened her hold on the hard growing cock. "Hmm, I think I want to try this one out as well. What do you say Korra?" Asami teased, as she already knew Korra had lost her ability to speak, answering with merely a growl. "Very well then…" Asami straddled Korra once again. Korra's cock was rather large, biggest one Asami had seen in her life.

She teased Korra's tip against her folds. Korra whimpered and buckled her hips.

"Slowly," Asami commanded and Korra let out that pleading howl. Asami sprawled her hands over Korra's abs and lowered herself down, slowly. Korra's hands rubbed over the pale thighs as she was getting used to having her cock inside of Asami's tight walls.

Asami rocked back and forth receiving more and more grunting and purring from Korra. Asami realized that maybe doing this so quickly after her first orgasm wasn't the smartest thing. Korra caught on and flipped them back. There was a feral look in Korra's blue eyes and Asami's were glazed with lust.

Korra's pace started soft and slow but escalated fast and hard with occasional twist making them both crazy, Asami could feel the heat building up in her center and fogging her mind. She latched her fangs into Korra's pulse losing herself in the sweet taste of the hot blood. Korra's speed grew fast and left Asami breathless and she let go of her neck. This time Korra bit into Asami's shoulder, Asami was overflowed by the mixture of Korra's hybrid infused endorphins, it was enough to double Asami's pleasure. Too quick Asami spiked to another orgasm.

Asami cried out Korra's name and her muscles clamped down.

…

Opal was standing before her potion rack when she jumped at the sound of a howl. _'Where would you hear howling in broad daylight?'_ Opal thought and she scowled outside her tinted window. Opal took a few of her potions and walked over to her pot. She smiled when she figured it had to be Asami, who finally gave into her passion-filled desire.

' _Okay, concentrate Opal. One drop too much and you need start this all over again…'_ Opal chided in her head and with a steady hand she slowly tilted the tube waiting for just one drop. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" The howl shook Opal's bones and she topped the entire tube over into her pot and in an instant the blue liquid exploded in the witch's face and painted her whole room in blue dust. "DAMMIT ASAMI!" Opal cursed out.

 _ **Yay. Okay first of all thank you all so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.**_

 _ **CWolff out.**_

 _ **PS. Love you guys.**_

 _ **Thanks to Korrasamishipper as my Beta.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

 _ **Hahaha KorrAsami … maybe… maybe not.**_

 _ **I do not own LOK, The Originals or anything that may be used in here.**_

Asami's hair was spread over the pillows. Her chest was heaving up and down, her eyes sparkled, and she practically glowed. "Okay, it is confirmed…" she said with a heavy breath, "Lycans have more stamina than purebred Vampires." Asami sighed happily, she placed a pale hand over her bare chest as she tried to still her wild heart.

Korra trailed kisses back up over Asami's stomach, between her breast and placed a kiss at the tip of the pale chin. "Hmmm, told you so, although, I'm a _hybrid_." Korra grinned with pride and she rested her head in a propped up hand, admiring Asami. Asami tore her eyes away from her ceiling and turned her head to Korra. Korra's blue eyes shined like the full moon and her grin was like the stars. Asami blew a kiss to her.

"Again?" Korra asked quirking her eyebrows up in excitement with a growing smile.

Asami laughed a dry laugh facing back at the ceiling. "Are you not tired of me yet? We've been at it since late morning yesterday, when you came knocking on my door," Asami said as her laughter died down, she glanced back at Korra.

"I could never tire of you my lady." Korra said and let her fingers trail invisible patterns on Asami's alabaster skin.

"Give me a moment…" Asami said and she winked at Korra.

"Hmm-mmm. Turn around then, please?" Korra said, Asami quirked a brow at her but she turned around and laid her hair to her left as she laid her head on her arms, looking over her right shoulder at Korra.

"Yes?" Asami asked with a blissful smile.

Korra moved back atop of Asami, trapping the woman between her limbs. "I'm going to enjoy myself while I wait for you to catch your breath," Korra hummed as she placed a kiss on Asami's right cheek.

She placed a kiss high on her neck, just there where her hairline begins. Asami took in a breath as her body reacts on its own accord, pressing her lower body up into the curve of Korra's hips and dipping her head deeper into her arms giving Korra more access to the sweet spot. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations that followed. Kisses trailed down her spine with the vibration of that powerful purr. Korra took in every part she could, she kissed along each shoulder blade, she caressed Asami's soft skin with her hands slowly roaming up from the ticklish sides of her abdomen over her rib cage, letting her fingers brush the rounding sides of her breast.

She kissed those back muscles that lay underneath the ivory skin. Korra loved how the lower back muscles would stiffen ever so slightly when her hands would brush the ticklish side of her stomach. Korra kissed the base of her lower back, just where that magnificent round bottom would form into that brilliant firm rounding. Asami made another moan as Korra bit one of her butt cheeks.

Korra moved on kissing down those long legs, biting every once a while, her tongue would swipe over the soft skin at the back of her knee, and she kissed the calf muscles tenderly. Korra softly instructed Asami to turn around again to lie on her back.

Korra now kissed up the endless sunlit legs, the morning sun was now filling Asami's room and everything in it, making the Vampire glow in the light. Korra breathed in this beautiful sight before her. She kissed the inside of the leg up and over the thigh, leaving a few bites on the inside that was close to Asami's core. Korra placed a deep kiss on the core and purposely let a purr run through. Asami gasp as she arched up griping on her torn bed sheets. The Hybrid grinned and kissed down the other leg lovingly. Korra moved kisses up to the lower stomach and felt Asami's fingers running through her short brown hair.

Korra's hot tongue dipped into her navel and she trailed a line of kisses to her sides, nibbling along as she returned to the navel kissing her way up to end of the ribcage. Asami pulled her back up, kissing her. Asami smiled into the deep sensual kiss. Korra deepened it for a moment and moved back down kissing each rib, the mounds of her breast. She flicked her tongue over each nipple earning a loud sigh and she kissed each one before placing another kiss in the middle and traveling up to the base of her neck.

Korra was now kissing up and down the slender pale neck and Asami moved along with Korra exposing ever part Korra wished to kiss. Korra's breath and purring sent shivers down Asami's spine, her white hands roamed everywhere over the hard sculpted caramel body. Korra lingered over the blood red lips and pecked them, she kissed Asami's nose, her rosy cheeks and her forehead, and she lowered her lips back, just a breath away from the red lips.

Sapphire eyes stared deeply into bright emeralds.

"What was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" Asami asked as she cupped Korra's face in her soft cool hands. Two frown lines formed on Korra's forehead and Asami could do nothing but chuckle softly. "You wanted to ask me something yesterday…" Asami said, she saw a blush form on Korra's cheeks up to her ears and those shy blue eyes looked away for a moment.

Korra laid her form gently down onto Asami's. "I wanted to ask you if you might be interested in going on a date with me…" Korra said and let out a raspy chuckle. Asami glanced to her window watching the sun. "How about an early lunch?" Asami asked grinning widely. Korra looked confused at the morning sun…

"Early lunch?" She asked puzzled and looked back at Asami with a mischievous glint in her eyes. The ivory beauty swapped them around.

"I'm ready for the next one…" Asami said as she cupped Korra's core opening.

…

"Are you done?" Opal asked impatiently as she looked at Mako's red face. From the moment he walked into Opal's shop, he could not stop laughing. Every time he thought he laughed enough, he would look at Opal and burst out again. Opal stood behind her counter with her arms crossed over her chest, she was dressed in a long sleeve green shirt and a similar green thigh length skirt.

However it wasn't the way she was dressed that Mako found amusing. Opal's entire face was tainted blue and her hair literally stood up straight forming a black aura around her head. She tried to scrub the blue potion dust from her and she tried everything to get her hair at least semi-down but to no avail. Hence the long sleeve because the parts of her arms that were exposed was also tinted blue.

The shop bell signaled that someone was entering her store and Opal shot a dangerous glare at Mako. "Okay, okay, I'm calm…" Mako said as he waved his hands in surrender.

"My goodness Opal, it must be the _'blue'_ moon because this is the second time this month I've seen you like this." The voice clearly belonged to Asami and she did nothing to hide the humor in her voice. Mako burst out again. Opal took a handful of her smaller stones and assaulted Mako with them until he ran out of the shop. Opal took a quick glance around her shop.

"Hello, Korra nice to see you again, would you mind watching the shop while I steal Asami for a moment, thank you," Opal rushed, leaving a stunned Korra standing before the counter.

Opal dragged Asami harshly upstairs. Once inside Opal's flat she slammed the door hard and griped Asami by her collar. Opal inspected Asami's slightly bruised neck, she grunted and lifted her blouse up and was interrupted by Asami's hands when they pulled the blouse back down. "Hey, last time I checked you're dating Bolin and were definitively straight," Asami said and she straightened her outfit out.

"Strip!" Opal demanded pointing a finger to Asami.

"What the-? What are you looking for?" Asami asked shocked at her friend's behavior.

"This," Opal said as she lifted her own shirt up showing a sort of half-moon birthmark right below her belly button. Asami gave her a confused raise of her perfect brow. Opal sighed as she thrown her hands up in the air. "The mated mark of a wolf." She explained crossing her arms over her chest. "It's the least you can do for me after that second howl caused all of this." Opal said as she gestured with her hands towards her blue self.

"Oh…kay." Asami said still confused.

"I swear! What exactly do you know of wolves beside the fact that they exist?" Opal ranted to her friend.

"Enough to get by, I don't make it my personal mission to study them." Asami countered. She knew what would kill them and how if need be. She knew everything there is to know of witches, and most of their spells, and knew enough to know in what categories they would be, she even knew their scents (she took care of them for three generations), however, her knowledge of Lycans is limit.

Opal grunted with a disapproving nod of her head. "Well let me spell it out for you then, Lycans, purebred werewolves and even bitten wolves leave a claiming mark on their imprinted mates body, usually the birth like mark is on the body part that the wolf likes the most. Like mine in on my lower stomach and it's Bo's favorite place because… well anyway… where's yours?" Opal asked Asami as she lay with her back to her door, blocking the entrance.

"You do realize that I can easily shove you out of my way and be back downstairs in five seconds…" Asami pointed out. Opal shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, but I don't have a half-moon on my body, I'm sure Korra would have told me about it." Asami as she looked at her own toned stomach.

"You won't find a half moon…" Opal sighed as she slapped her forehead. "Legends has it, Lycans leave a howling wolf imprint, Werewolves leave a paw print and bitten's leave a half-moon," Opal explained.

Now Asami was inspecting herself and did in fact strip to her underwear looking for the mark. She was almost starting to panic and feeling a slight ping in her heart fearing that she isn't Korra's mate. _'But then why would I have such strong feelings for her,'_ Asami said to herself. "I can't find anything Opal…" Asami said with sadness in her voice. Opal inspected Asami's almost naked form. "Your underwear…" Opal commented dryly. Asami reluctantly removed her bra and still no mark. She started to remove her underwear over the swell of her ass when she heard Opal squealed.

"Oh my god! Korra is a junk junkie!" Opal inspected the howling wolf mark and slapped Asami's ass. "Mmmm, no wonder… that's one rock-hard ass." Opal said as she gave Asami's butt cheek a squeeze.

"Hey, hands off. That's clearly marked for someone else." Asami said as she slapped Opal's hand away.

"Says the woman who is almost butt naked before me." Opal said with a grin.

"Oh shut it! I've bathed you, don't you forget that!" Asami retorted pointing a finger to Opal's face.

"How do you manage to always win…" Opal grumbled feeling mortified.

Asami and Opal reappeared in the shop seeing Korra helping a client with potions. Korra's head turned to them in an instant, she gave Asami a wink and then focus her eyes on Opal. "Opal, this lady here is looking for something to get certain guy's attention, so I recommended the combination of the love potion and the strength booster. What do you think?" Korra asked as she walked back letting Opal take over.

"That's an interesting combination but now that I think of it, it will definitively get his attention." Opal said as she picked up the two labeled potions.

"You know your potions, I'm impressed," Opal said after the woman left the shop.

"Yeah, I just know bits and pieces, you know," Korra shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly. Opal nodded her head and ran her fingers through her hair and she sighed again irritated.

"Uhg, I wonder how long it's gonna take get this off of me." Opal sighed.

"I know of something that will work, but you might not like it." Korra pointed.

"What? Anything! Trust me I would do anything!" Opal perked up her head looking hopefully at Korra.

"You need a scruffy tongue and wolf spit." Korra smiled sheepishly. Opal placed a finger to her chin and her eyes sparkled.

She ran over to Korra giving her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!" Opal beamed and pushed them out of her shop and switching the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

"You know a lot don't you?" Asami asked Korra as they walked down the side walk to a restaurant.

"I've been trained my whole life in things like that." Korra said as she looked at her feet.

"What do you mean trained?" Asami asked as she laced their fingers together.

"I'll tell you all about it later," Korra offered and Asami nodded and lead her into her favorite restaurant.

…

Asami held her hands to her face hiding her deep blush that ran down from her cheeks to her chest. "I can't believe you heard us," Asami said embarrassed.

"Well it was hard not too," Korra said chuckling. "So you bathed Opal?" Korra asked her mate. Asami still had her hands over her face and she nodded her head. She still couldn't believe Korra heard their conversation while they were looking for the imprint.

"Yes, I used to babysit her and her siblings a lot… and her mother and her aunt and her grandmother too," Asami said and she took a sip from her wine.

Korra was debating whether to ask her next question or not… she's a curious being after all…

"One-hundred-and-twenty-one," Asami said clearly sensing the question in Korra's head.

"Hmm?" Korra hummed as she looked at Asami's jade eyes.

"You want to know how old I am… it's one-hundred-and-twenty-one," Asami said again.

"Wow," Korra said in honest amazement. "So what do you do?" Korra asked curious.

Asami could not stop the smile growing on her face at Korra's curiosity. "Besides perfecting the art of fencing, horseback riding, close combat, archery, every ballroom dance, a few languages and a little bit of history… engineering and architecture." Asami said bashfully. The admiration in Korra's eyes was heart melting. "What about you?" Asami asked as she leaned closer.

"I like fighting, I've only been around seventeen years, so that's about it." Korra said summing it up with a chuckle. "What do like to do when you want to unwind?" Korra asked.

"I enjoy working in the factory… inventing and creating things that can change the world," Asami answered.

"Obvious I like fighting and I have an obsession with the moon." Korra watched as Asami giggled.

"Of course you love the moon, little one." Asami said and she took another sip.

"Stop calling me little… it makes me feel like a child." Korra pouted.

"To me you are." Asami said as she played with Korra's lower lip with her index finger. Korra mocked to bite it. "Testy…" Asami teased.

Their food arrived and they continued to getting to know each other. Asami showed Korra around the town and even showed her the 'Sato Industries' factory' and what they were working on. They bugged Mako at his office and tasted some of Bolin's new ale. Later they had tea with their mothers.

…

Hiroshi sat at the head of the table with odd goofy grin on his face as he eyed Yasuko every few seconds. Yasuko sat across from him with Senna on her left and Tonraq on Hiroshi's right. They had a custom smaller dining table for the family dinners. Korra and Asami sat across from Korra's parents. Senna grinned at the two girls, teasing Korra in silence.

"Did I miss something?" Tonraq asked breaking the silence.

"Is it not wonderful… to have the opportunity to spend all of eternity with the love of your life?" Hiroshi asked as smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Again… did I miss something?" Tonraq asked now as he looked to his wife. Senna smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Korra made an imprint." Senna whispered.

"Who?" Tonraq asked when his gaze shifted his blue eyes to his daughter. Korra smiled a toothy grin and rubbed the back of her neck. Asami's cheeks were tinted with a faint blush and she found her bloody steak very interesting.

"How could you've not hear the howling, Tonraq?" Yasuko asked him as she glanced at red faced Korra.

"I didn't hear any of it, I was out of town remember?" Tonraq defended.

"I didn't hear any of it either," Hiroshi said as his attention shifted to the hybrid.

"That's because your focus was somewhere else, or should I rather say on someone else…" Senna interjected.

Hiroshi smiled fondly at the memory. Asami groaned at the subject over their dinner, Vampires and Wolves were definitively passionate creatures. She blushed at the conversation earlier.

" _Girls, you_ _ **must**_ _join us for tea before dinner." Yasuko rather softly commanded. Asami and Korra took their seats in the extravagant decorated living room. Family portraits and expensive paintings littered the walls with deep engravings in the thick cream plastered walls. Deep red patterned Persian carpets laid on the large white tiled floor._

 _Yasuko poured them fresh jasmine tea and again took her seat in her beloved cushioned chair. There was long coffee table strategically placed in the middle. Senna sat across from her time-old friend in a single seated, which left the triple and double seated couch for the girls' picking. They were lucky enough to miss their mothers in the morning when they rushed out before being questioned._

 _Asami and Korra took their cups and sat across the elder women in the triple seated couch, with a whole seat between the two of them. Both Senna and Yasuko gave them a quizzically look. "So, Asami, did you show Korra around?" Yasuko started her game of questions, making them seem innocent before she would corner the two girls with no way but say it out loud._

 _All of them knew deep inside that they knew, that they knew they knew. People just find it so much more enjoyable if they could make you say it._

" _Yes I did mother," Asami answered she knew the game her mother was playing and she felt like a teenager all over again._

" _And how do find Transylvania, Korra?" Senna joined in._

" _I like it," Korra said as she started to fidget with the cup._

" _Yes, it is a lovely town. Asami should take you to one of her trips to Paris. The city of love as the humans have crowned it," Yasuko said and she took a sip of her tea. "The clothing stores are to die for. She always brings me the most beautiful garments."_

" _I'm not much of a person for clothes but I do like the idea of traveling," Korra chimed._

" _No? What type of person are you?" Yasuko ask smiling mischievously. "I did notice that you are someone who likes ripping things that are in your way apart," Yasuko said and she spared a look to her daughter._

 _Korra was red in her face as the impulse to escape from being the center of attention was strong._

" _Oh that's my Korra alright: impulsive and impatient," Senna said. There was a moment of loaded silence._

" _How was your day mother?" Asami tried to steer the conversation away from Korra.  
_

" _Oh it was wonderful, I was feeling a bit helpful and decided to help the staff changing the linens of some of the castle rooms… I was meaning to ask you dear, are you feeling alright?" Yasuko teased._

 _The mortified expressions on the girls' faces was priceless._

" _Chest," Senna stated. Yasuko shook her head._

" _Bottom," The older Vampire said. Asami sank her head in her hands as she realized what they were talking about. Korra sat there with a confused face._

" _What?" Korra asked baffled._

" _So, Asami what is it?" Yasuko asked bypassing Korra's question._

" _My rear…" Asami mumbled into her hands. Senna grumbled something of owing Yasuko something. "You took a bet on where the imprint would be?" Asami squeak in shock._

" _Now that you mention the imprint…" Yasuko trailed and Asami knew she fell into the trap._

 _Asami so badly wanted avoid the second embracing banter._

"How are the plans coming along father?" Asami asked to once again change the subject.

"Very well darling, we might be able to implement the cables within a few months, we're just working on the city plans." Hiroshi said as he cut into his steak.

"Wait, if I'm reading into this correctly… Korra imprinted on Asami?" Tonraq asked and Asami mentally sighed, no avail into controlling the conversations today…

…

Two months later

…

Korra walked into The Fire Ferret pub beat from the hard work in her father's blacksmith workshop. She was going to get that well deserved beer that's been waiting for her the whole day. She plopped down on the barstool. "One for strength, Bolin." Korra huffed as her eyes fell on her friend's bulky form. He quickly became her best friend, he was sweet and caring and just a goofy as she was. Bolin turned around and smiled at Korra with a black eye and a bruised lip. "My goodness Bolin what happened to you?" Korra asked concern for her friend and angry with whomever did that to him

"Oh you know, last night…" Bolin shrugged and pour her some of his special ale. Korra looked around her and saw a couple people around the bar. _'The full moon'_ Korra mouthed and Bolin nodded. "You know how people can get a little aggressive and act without thinking," Bolin said cheerfully earning a few nods from the other people at the bar.

Korra reached out to Asami through their link. _'Hey beautiful.'_ Korra said. _'Hey, yourself.'_ Asami said back. _'Meet me at Opal's, see you soon.'_ Korra said. "Maybe I can help with that." Korra said to her friend and Bolin's eyes sparkled with hope.

…

Korra sat on the wooden table swinging her feet back and forth. She was still dirty from work. After her beer she dragged Bolin to Opal's flat with a solution. Korra was dressed in a tattered black leather overall and a white shirt, covered in dirt and grime from the weapons she worked on earlier that day. Bolin rested with his back to the wall and Opal scanned trough her family's old spell book.

Asami came through the door and greeted them. "Well here you go," Asami said as she handed Opal the rare black kyanite stone.

"Ah here it issss…" Opal stared at the inscription with a deep scowl.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked as she walked up next to the young witch.

"That's _old_ Latin." Opal said as she tried forming the words.

"I can help you with that." Asami said as she read through the spell.

Opal set everything before her ready. "Okay, now I just need the blood of a Hybrid…" Opal smacked her hands together Korra nodded her head and gave Opal her hand. Opal said cut Korra's palm, watching how the blood was absorb by the stone, and then saw the stone being melted into the magic ring as she cast the spell.

The four of them stared at the moon-ring for a few minutes. "Did it work?" Korra asked earning mixed stares from her friends. "What?" Korra asked as she held her hands up in surrender.

"I don't know, here Bo put it on," Opal said and she gave her boyfriend the ring.

"Ahw Opal, I thought it was the guy who should ask?" Bolin joked. Opal rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well not I'm one for sticking to tradition so here." Opal said and instructed him to slip it on. Bolin placed it on his index finger.

"Try shifting." Asami suggested.

Bolin closed his eyes as he focused on shifting, he really wasn't looking forward of having his bones ache with pain and feel his muscles tear again two nights in a row. He frowned and opened his eyes, seeing the fur covering his wolfish paws. He grinned his best wolf-like grin and shifted back. "That was painless… it's so awesome! Thank you Korra!" Bolin beamed and he grabbed Korra into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, perks of having a hybrid friend," Korra said as she patted his back.

"Hey, we helped too!" Opal said with mocking anger.

"You guys are the best, err girls," Bolin corrected.

 _ **Wow strike three in a row! I'm a beast!**_

 _ **So what did you guys think hey? I love your reviews! It really makes me write more so keep them coming even if it's a plain. 'I liked it.' It still warms my heart.**_

 _ **Okay so I'm going to try and pace myself, how does every Wednesday and Monday sounds to you?**_

 _ **And about the KorrAsami puppies? What do peeps think?**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **CWolff out.**_

 _ **Thanks to my Beta Korrasamishipper.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you all for your lovely reviews I hope I will keep you entertained.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

The sun was high up in the cloudless sky, filtering through the leaves of the tall oaks that covered the mountains, all sort of critters dashing around in the branches and of the old forest. There was a grey blanket lay on the ground with an unpacked basket and delicious food that was spread out neatly. Opal sighed with a humorous smile. Asami looked up to her friend as she placed the last sandwich before her on her plate.

"What?" Asami asked innocently.

"You are such a perfectionist, you know that right?" Opal teased and placed down cups before her.

"Well, I rather be right than wrong." Asami said as she waved to Korra and Bolin. Opal shook her head while she let out a soft snort, Asami rolled her eyes. This was supposed to be a double date, however Korra and Bolin ended up playing tag in the forest and then started sparring. When Korra said she loved fighting, Asami didn't know she loved it this much.

It did made sense however, Korra was trained in every way possible. Asami remembered when she walked into her library and found Korra with a Latin-English dictionary opened next to her, with her face down in the supernatural directory book. Korra's parents knew the risks of Korra being a Hybrid and they made it their mission to educate her with all the foes that she may encounter.

All the years that have they spent in the South Pole was to keep her safe from unwanted enemies. It was part of her training to be able to fight in one of the worlds harshest conditions and also train against one of the oldest and purest bloodlines of Werewolves. The difference between Werewolves and Lycans is quite simple, Werewolves are actually Lycan-Human hybrids. And yes Asami brushed up on her Lycan and Werewolf knowledge. Korra struggled with Latin and Asami excelled in the old language. Together they learned.

Korra was trained to be able to overcome any possible situation against any living and non-living elements. She learned a lot on vampires, werewolves, potions and witches, Lycans and humans. Each being had their strengths and their weaknesses, and to be a Hybrid meant that there could be unexpected blessings and curses, both of which had rare and deadly combinations.

There was a loud whistle coming from Opal's mouth. "Bolin! Korra! Lunch is ready." Opal shouted into the woods and soon enough two hungry wolves appeared. Bolin sat down close to his girlfriend and snuggled into her neck, placing numerous kisses on her until she squirmed. "Bo, stop…" Opal said through her giggles. Bolin gave her quick peck on the cheek and munched away into his sandwich. Opal sat there with a deep blush when she saw Asami giving her a knowing smile, with an added teasing eyebrow wiggle.

Opal coughed trying to calm her blush down. Even though with the help of the moon-ring it did give Bolin control over his wolf form, it somehow also increased his emotions, his strength and even his intelligence, making him almost equivalent to a purebred Werewolf. _Maybe even better…_

"Thank you," Korra said to Asami, giving her a sweet kiss and biting into her sandwich. "We should go for a swim," she said as she chewed, "we found a lake nearby, and the view is breathtaking." Korra flinched at the jab from the elbow in her side. "Whaaat?" Korra whined with her cheeks stuffed and her mouth slightly open from the large bite. Asami placed her hand under the tanned chin and closed Korra's mouth.

"Do not talk with your mouth full of food," Asami instructed and bopped Korra's nose with her index finger.

Korra chewed and swallowed. "Sorry…" She said with a pout on her face. Asami bit back her chuckle and grabbed her wolf by the scruff of her neck, pulled her close and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Good girl," Asami said and she ruffled the short chocolate brown hair. Bolin burst out laughing until he started choking and Opal had to hit him hard on the back.

"I swear you two are like wild animals…" Opal stated as she handed Bolin a glass of water.

"Technically speaking…" Korra pointed her finger to nowhere in particular. "We are," she finished with a grin wiggling her brows at Asami seductively. Asami swallowed slightly harder than she wanted to and a faint blush crept over her cheeks, recalling last night calling Korra a _'Wild Animal'_.

…

"I thought you guys said it's close by," Opal moaned as Bolin helped her to jump off an old, large, fallen tree.

"Well… we were running fast, I guess we might have misjudged it, but hey, it's on the way back anyway," Korra defended.

"I'm sure there is a more civilized path than this," Asami said brushing a branch away from her head eyeing Korra unimpressed.

"We took the road less traveled," Korra grinned.

"Trust me the view will cheer you up," Bolin said ever the optimist. The bulky man turned his back to Opal mentioning for her to get on. She was thankful by his offer and took it with a pleased sigh. Bolin was rewarded with kiss to his cheek and the man beamed. Korra gave Asami a toothy grin and gestured with her thumbs to her back. Asami smiled and politely dismissed her with a wave of her hand and a smile.

Finally, they reached the secret lake and what stood before amazed them, tossing all their complaints out the window. The water ripples sparkled in the glint of the midday sun making the surface look like diamonds. The water was clear-blue and you could see the deep bottom; it was so clear you could see little fishes swimming around in it. Further to the left there was a tall waterfall creating his own rainbow in the mist of droplets.

Korra and Bolin exchanged satisfied glances as their women were left stunned at the beauty. "This is beautiful…" Asami said as she reached out to touch Korra.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Korra said and she pulled Asami into deep kiss.

"Come on the water is even warm," Bolin said as he started to strip down to his underwear. Korra did the same and the two of them ran into the water. Asami started to strip when she notice Opal didn't even start removing her clothes.

"What wrong Opal?" Asami asked her friend with concern.

"I'm not wearing any underwear…" Opal revealed in a very soft whisper.

"You naughty girl…" Asami laughed making Opal glaring at her but with a deep blush. "Don't worry, we can make them drool." Asami winked at Opal and started to remove her undergarments as well.

Korra held Bolin's head under water playfully, glancing a look toward the girls on the semi beach of the lake, and turned to stone. Bolin started blowing bubbles and splatter underwater, he came up with a huff of breath and scowled at the dumbstruck Korra. "What the he-" He followed her gaze and froze just as Korra had.

Asami smiled proudly capturing her hybrids' undivided attention. Opal felt a little out of sorts but the look Bolin had on his face gave her a confidence boost like nothing before. They ran to join their lovers into the lake. Bolin grabbed Opal and swam with her out of sight.

Korra shook her head and quickly removed her underwear as well. Before she could move closer to Asami and kiss those deathly sexy lips, Asami slowly dove away, making her way to the waterfall, Korra's eyes ran over Asami's glistering body, lingering by the howling-wolf mark, and grinned.

Asami took her time as she glided in the water to the breathtaking waterfall, she let out yelp when a burst of bubbles hit against her skin from her womanhood up over her stomach. She halted in her swimming and sure enough, Korra resurfaced with a smug and her short hair messily clinging to her face. Before Asami could say anything Korra speed to the waterfall with Asami close behind.

Korra turned around just in time as Asami crashed herself against the caramel body. Korra melted into the intense kiss that soon became heated. Asami's tongue dominated the kiss and Korra didn't seem to mind. Korra broke the kiss and helped Asami move back through the water to the rocky edge until they found a spacious flat surface behind the water curtain with a smaller stream crashing on their bodies. They couldn't be bothered. In fact it made it even more exotic.

Korra laid down on her back pulling Asami down with her, hands traveled everywhere they could touch. Something in this lovemaking was more aggressive than it normally would be. Korra's appendage grew without warning and Asami quickly welcomed the shaft with a hard grip and harsh stokes. Korra dug her nails into Asami's bottom as she growled, she left the red lips to gasp for air. Her cock was extremely sensitive because it was a fresh growing body part every time it would reappear. Asami knew this and always used it to her advantage.

Korra bucked her hips and tried to find Asami's core with her fingers but every time Korra would come close to try and pleasure her Asami would flood Korra's mind with the endorphins and harder jerks. Korra would growl with a mixture of uncontrollable purrs. She would try to capture those red lips and Asami would tease her.

Asami loved the faces Korra would make with every wave of pleasure, she loved seeing those fangs grind on each other and switch to biting the entire lower lip, and the gasps that would escape her hot, hot mouth, the flashes behind the blue eyes, shifting from feral to pleading, hunger and lust, love and desire, admiration and desperate. She loved how Korra would try and restrain herself from tearing Asami apart, how the claws would rake over her and quickly apologize with soft caresses.

The rumbling in Korra's chest grew and Asami knew the howl was soon to come, she increased her speed and gave her a deep kiss before pulling away. Asami wanted to see all of it. Korra surprised Asami by flipping them over which caused the vampire to lose her grip on the tight shaft. Korra growled and her eyes were feral, her fangs slightly longer than normal. "You. Will. Cum. First." Korra's voice was harsh, deep, commanding and heavy with lust.

Korra bit into Asami's neck, pushing more and more of the endorphins into overload. Asami shivered at the sensations and buckled her hips, rubbing herself against Korra's swollen member. Korra growled but didn't let go of the porcelain neck. Her hand raked between Asami's breasts, over her stomach and rubbed her palm against her clit. Korra didn't tease, she went in hard and deep, with two fingers. They thrust, twisted and curled, flooding Asami completely.

Korra released her grip on Asami's neck, and the mark would definitively still be there by tomorrow. Korra softly massaged the one breast while her mouth tenderly sucked the other and with her warm tongue flicking over the nipple and gently swirling around it. The mixed sensations made Asami gasp, whimper, mew and even growl.

Asami didn't hold back in raking Korra's back though and placed her legs around her waist forcing Korra closer. She could feel heat pooling and swirling in her stomach and smoothly leak out, her inner walls fluttering around those fingers. She gasped Korra's name; she was close. "Kor- Kor-" Asami's short breath wouldn't allow her to form more than a single syllable. Korra's mouth left the swollen breast and quickly head down to the now ready core.

The fingers disappeared and Asami wasn't certain that she was relieved for the break or sad for the halt into her escalating orgasm. Korra licked across the folds lapping up some of the juices that started to run. She placed Asami's legs over her shoulders and hooked her claws into hips.

Asami placed her hands into Korra's hair, urging her to devour her completely. Korra's tongue poked in and moved over the swollen clit. She twirled her tongue and slightly nipped; she would suck and then she would let out a powerful purr that would vibrate trough her tongue up into Asami.

Asami was now a mess and she was half regretful and was half thankful she awoken the beast. Her hand fisted in Korra's hair, her stomach flipped and her walls were closing in. The orgasm ripped through her so powerfully she felt numbness in her legs and screamed as it overtook her. Before she could be allowed to come down from her high Korra was on top of her and quickly thrust in her swollen cock.

Asami couldn't believe it was possible, instead of having the orgasm coming down, it was prolonged and dragged out in the best possible way. It helped a little knowing Korra was already halfway to her own orgasm.

This was unreal, Asami's walls would clamp down and adjust and clamp down harder. Korra would swap her speed at the perfect moments. Korra's mouth met hers and they shared a deep kiss and Asami moaned against the purr. Their tongues matched the thrusting and soon a cry ripped trough Asami as Korra growled in her neck.

They slowed down and became aware of the little waterfall cooling them down. Asami was spent and judging by Korra's heavy breathing, she was too. "Guess we found the true meaning of riding it out," Asami breathed. Korra grunted and purred softly against her neck.

…

Cutlery clanged against porcelain plates and soft chewing was heard. Hiroshi and Tonraq weren't present at tonight's dinner as they were away on a business trip. The grin on Senna's face was painfully obvious and Yasuko blatantly stared at Asami's bruised neck.

Korra was dead focused on her food and didn't dare look anywhere else. Asami chewed on the chicken and glanced up, her eyes meeting Senna's. She gave a polite smile and cut a small piece of meat. Senna looked at Yasuko with a wide grin and raised her eye brows in a joking mater. Yasuko would nod with a quick muffled chuckle and carry one with her meal.

"How was the picnic?" Senna asked with an _'innocent'_ smile.

"It was delightful, thank you for asking," Asami answered and quickly add another forkful into her mouth.

"How are Opal and Bolin doing?" Yasuko asked smiling at the lack of Korra's participation. The young hybrid quickly learned the games they played and resorted to not saying a single word, fear from falling into the traps and losing every time. Asami had enough practice to even manage to beat them at it sometimes, however, her mother would mostly win by experience.

"They are doing well, we should maybe invite them to dinner again sometime," Asami suggested and glanced a look at Korra next to her. She still refused to look up and stuffed her face with food.

"Yes it has been a while," Yasuko said and took a sip of her wine locking eyes with Asami. "How are things going at work?" she asked her daughter.

"Good, we're planning to schedule a meeting with the governor around next week," Asami said.

There was a moment of acceptable silence. "And you Korra dear?" Yasuko asked.

"Er- well, it's going well thank you ma'am. We actually manage to import valerian steel so it will definitively be a new attraction. It's just a little harder work, but it's worth it," Korra said with a smile.

"Korra, call me Yasuko, please," Yasuko said with a caring smile, "and that's good news. I'm sure the city watch would be delighted to test out your craftsmanship, and our house guards would certainly benefit. You must be very talented with your hands…" the girls blushed, "with the way your father goes on about your work," Yasuko said and spotted the blushing cheeks.

"Are you girls fine… you look a bit flushed," Senna asked with a grin.

"Yes, thank you Senna," Asami said and took a sip of her own glass, trying to cool down.

Suddenly Korra's body went rigid straight and the three woman looked at her quizzically. Asami placed a concern hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, just a shiver… someone must have walked over my grave." Korra brushed it off.

…

Meanwhile in Bolin's bar a man was admiring Bolin's ring. "This is unbelievable precious, are you sure there is no price I can give you for this?" The man enquired. "I fancy rings, especially ones that holds some particular qualities," he said, his eyes seemed to almost glow looking at the ring again, twirling it in his fingers.

"No Sir, it was a gift from friends of mine," Bolin said and he held his hand to receive back his ring. Something of this man was off, by his scent Bolin could smell magic.

The dark haired man with a massive burn mark on his face studied the ring for a little longer before handing it back. "What a pity…" the man trailed. "Do you know of an Inn that I could stay in perhaps?" the man asked Bolin.

"Yes, the Zaofu Inn, right across the church," Bolin said and excused himself to tend to the other customers.

Mako came into the bar and propped himself in the only open seat at the bar, next to the dark skinned man.

"Hey," Mako greeted and tapped on the counter.

"Hard day?" the man asked him.

Mako noticed the burnt scar over the man's face and redirected his stare to something else before answering. "You have no idea," Mako said with a heavy sigh. Today by some unknown reason there were three deaths in an ally. With the help of his werewolf partner, Iroh, they identified the bodies as two werewolves and a vampire. They weren't robbed, they weren't beaten – they were just dead. No marks of any sort of weapon were found. Just dead…

…

Asami played absentmindedly with Korra's hair as her thoughts wandered. It's been a wonderful six months since the day she met Korra. It felt like just yesterday when she was searching the crowd for a young rebellious teenager that went AWOL on her parents. It's been a month of Korra retiring every night in Asami's room. Not that Asami minded, she would have wanted Korra in her bed every night since their first. But they tried to agree that they will need to build the relationship, getting to know each other like a normal couple would. Both their parents were impressed by their strength of restrain…

Asami smiled when Korra cuddled closer, she had her arm draped over Asami's stomach and head laid down on her chest, their legs tangled together. Lightning caught the corner of Asami's eye. A storm was coming, she loved the thunderstorm nights. She listened to the droplets hitting against her window, it's been months since the last thunderstorm, clearly the Summer season was here.

There was a faint flash of lightning and a soft rumbling of thunder far away in the distance. Korra shifted in Asami's arms. The winds blew over tree tops and the drops of rain became more. There was a flash again brighter than those far away, and thunder that followed. Korra softly growled and Asami stared at her for a moment confused. Another flash, thunder and a growl. Asami softly chuckled as she realized that Korra was reacting to the thunder with a growl.

There was a bright light that dimly lit Asami's room and a louder boom was heard. Korra jumped up from her peaceful slumber and she had a scowl on her face ready to pounce. Asami looked at her amused. Once Korra calmed down she focused her eyes back on Asami. Asami pulled her closer back to her chest. Then there was a bright flash that lit up Asami's room so bright she was almost blinded by the sight with a loud thunderclap to follow. Korra literally jumped up standing on the bed and she growled a threatening growl.

Asami sat up and took Korra's hand into her own. "Hey, dear. It's just a thunderstorm," Asami said and eased Korra back into the bed.

"I've never experience one before," Korra admitted.

"No?" Asami asked and she hugged Korra closer.

"We don't have really thunderstorms in the south pole. If they had, I must have slept through them or they would be not this LOUD!" Korra explained and raised her voice after another clap of thunder, feeling embarrassed.

"Well don't worry," Asami said and caressed Korra's hair, neck and back.

"I'm not scared… just not used to it and it hurts my ears," Korra said, denying the fact that she was scared of the loud thunder and bright flashes of light. "It's okay to be scared, Korra." Asami cooed. Korra stiffened at another clap.

"I forgot you can sense when someone lies," Korra sighed.

There came another loud clap that made Korra whimper at the sound and she burrowed tighter into Asami. "Does it have to be so loud?" Korra whined. Asami started to hum an old tune her mother would also hum her when she had trouble calming down. Korra purred again, easing into the sound of Asami's humming. Her heart rate calmed down again so did her breathing.

They spent a good while awake, content in each other's presence and Asami hummed the entire time while soothing Korra back to sleep. Korra placed a sleepily kiss on Asami's collarbone. And whispered.

"I love you…" Korra mumbled when she drifted into sleep once again. Asami's heart skipped a beat at the words and soon she felt a warm feeling growing from the inside.

"Te amo carissimi," Asami said and placed a kiss on top of her head.

 _ **Chapter 4: End**_

 _ **Ahw too cheesy, okay Te Amo carissimi = I love you dearly. Latin.**_

 _ **I hope you dirty little gritty beings enjoyed the smutty part, in all honesty I even turned myself a little on.**_

 _ **So what did you think? Sorry if it lacked some oomph… I donated blood today and was feeling a little tired and also take note. Do not drink after you donated blood trust me you will be trashed!**_

 _ **Also I want to know if you guys can help me out, giving Asami and Korra a little silly fear they each have? Like spiders, people with glasses, kittens or whatever… I think I can use it for cheesy bit of humor. But something silly but still believable you know…**_

 _ **And I love you all (even those how don't leave me a review.) Things are about to happen! Stay tuned! If I get enough reviews I might even give you a chapter (silly fears chapter) before Monday again.**_

 _ **Stay safe!**_

 _ **PS. KORRA IS NOT THAT AFRAID OF THUNDERSTORMS! SHE IS JUST NOT USED TO IT!**_

 _ **Tanks to the Beta Korrasmishipper.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hope YOU guys came into the new year with a lot of goals and drive to achieve them. ;);)

Thank you for your reviews again, and by a very good threat from KibaPT no spiders will be featured in this story.

Chapter Five

Asami only worked half day today and decided to pay a visit by her special friend's shop. She wore a formal grey skirt and a pullover jacket to match with a deep maroon blouse under. The vampire could hear arguing inside and she had a scowl on her face.

The bell stopped the arguing for a moment and once Opal saw it was just Asami she turned her face back to her sister-in-law. Kuvira, she had a fairer skin color than Opal, her long curly black hair was in a French braid. Both the witches were dressed in their family's signature green colors.

"I'm just saying that Amon is up to something, what would someone like him be doing here? And not to mention the mysterious deaths that Mako and Iroh found. It's been so bad that they had to secretly warn every werewolf and vampire to stay safe and cautious and the fact that he's been bugging Bolin for his ring is making me uncomfortable." Opal explained to Kuvira.

"That's another thing… where did that mu- er- Bolin get that ring?" Kuvira asked correcting herself. It didn't go unnoticed by Opal and steam was slowly starting to flow from her ears.

Kuvira didn't hide the fact that she dislikes the wolves, in fact she treat them like they are inferior to her. She was trying to tolerate Opal's boyfriend and stop calling him a mutt in front of Opal.

"That's none of your concern." Asami interjected before Opal would try to rip Kuvira's head off. Kuvira isn't entirely a bad person, she just have a grudge against werewolves, as they were the reason who slaughtered her whole family.

Kuvira's dark green eyes stared straight into Asami's bright ones. "You guys are hiding something and I think know what it is." Kuvira said as she took glances between Opal and Asami. "It's Korra isn't it? Korra is a Hybrid." Kuvira stated waiting for any sign of confirmation.

"Where would you get an idea like that?" Opal asked crossing her arms and leaning against her counter.

"Don't play with me, she resembles far too much of her parents to be adoptive let's be honest. Her body temperature is way to hot for even a purebred werewolf and after a few months suddenly Boling gets a moon-ring." Kuvira pointed out to them. Opal was about to object when Kuvira raised her hand up. "Don't try denying it Opal, I know enough of gems and stones to recognize something as rare as a black kyanite stone. And the only way you can complete that spell is with the blood of a hybrid." Kuvira said and with a huff she turned around and walked out of store.

"Don't let the door hit you on you way out!" Opal shouted and with a motion of her hand the door did hit Kuvira on her behind and forcing her out to the sidewalk.

There was a muffled _'fuck you'_ and a flip of a middle finger towards Opal. "Classy…" Asami's statement was dripping with sarcasm. Opal sighed in agreement.

"Asami we need to do something before she might go tell Amon." Opal started to panic. "Amon? Like in Noatak, Amon the super witch? The blood witch!" Asami asked the rhetorical questions.

Amon comes from a powerful witch family, they practice for generations with dark magic and blood magic. Amon became obsessive with blood magic and made some very frowned upon sacrifices, he even sacrificed his own family to gain their power. The most twisted of it all is that they agreed to let him do it. With all of his dark magic and blood practices he's been able to live for more than a hundred years, some even say he sacrificed people to live longer. Because of these sacrifices, he gains the being's strength, speed and power for the duration of that beings longevity.

Asami remembered her father mentioned him being punished by the Seven when they caught him sacrificing a bitten vampire, however the powers faded after they let him be exposed to the sun for a whole day, hence his patches of burned marks.

Opal nodded her head to Asami pulling her out of her thoughts. "I'll go talk with her." Asami said and Opal gave her a panicked look. "And no I won't kill her… yet." With that Opal snorted as she watched her friend walk out the door.

Asami caught up with Kuvira, flashing just before the witch. "Fuck, you Vampires…" Kuvira cursed. Asami raised her brow unimpressed. "You need to show me more respect… or do I need to remind you of your status compared to mine?" Asami asked her with little amusement. Her voice was strict and business like. And it did make Kuvira feel a little inferior. Asami has this vibe around her when she is clearly irritated. She can be the nicest, compassionate and caring person you'll ever meet but once you cross her… well nobody did try to cross that line the aura around her was great enough for you to reconsider. Most people have a secret greater fear of Asami than her own father. And Hiroshi had a lot of blood on his hands. There is just something that unnerves people of someone who always seemed to have everything under control.

"Pardon my choice of words, Mistress Sato. To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your company?" Kuvira asked as she teased the vampire.

"You will not breathe a word of your suspicions of my girlfriend to anyone, do you understand?" Asami commanded in such a cold tone Kuvira got shivers in her spine, but the witch wasn't going to let her know she is intimidated. "Are you trying to compel me? If your memory has failed you… I can not be compelled." Kuvira boasted as she held up her birthmark given by one of the old members of the nine.

Princess Azula, who once was the right hand of her father Lord Ozai, have been affected by a mental virus caused by the Black Death, rendering her completely insane. She turned against the nine and had a strong group of witches at her side. The main family of the witches was Kuvira's family the Banyan's. Azula give her blood to the family so they will be immune to the other power gifts of Pureblood Vampires and to the army of humans. With the spell completed every descendent of those who received the bloodstain of Azula would also be immune.

Once the nine caught her, they eliminated Azula and her father and anyone who worked with them or were loyal to them. One young girl of the Banyan family escaped, pleading for her life and said that she never wanted to be part of any of the plot.

Asami stared at the mark of betrayal to her kind and glared back at Kuvira.

"I'm warning you, do not be the first to test me." Asami warned. As soon as she appeared she disappeared, leaving Kuvira standing on sidewalk slightly stressed.

…

Mako grunted as he rubbed his templates. He was tired and frustrated. Iroh placed a cup of coffee down before the human. They've been working on this case with minimal sleep. For a week now they found more werewolves and a few vampires dead, like the ones they found in the alley.

However the latest founding in the woods close by the farms… scared him the most. Mako wasn't sure what to make of it. Iroh said it smelled like magic and dark witchcraft. He was going to need to ask Opal to help him.

The Werewolf seemed to be stabbed and placed in the middle of a circle with other markings inside the circle. Sure does look like some sort of spell ritual. "I don't like this, Iroh. It just feels like something bigger than what we might even think of…" Mako trailed as he was trying to figure this out. These special cases would be assigned to his agency only. The governor doesn't want the people in the outside world should know of cases like these. They had to make it look like a human case and still capture the culprit.

Iroh took a seat in a chair before Mako's desk looking at his partner. "I know what you mean, everything just feels wrong." Iroh said with a deep sigh and took in a long sip of his coffee. They already talked to the papers, warning everyone of the serial killer that's on the loose. They've set curfews for the town's peoples trying everything to limit these murders. "The killer is now moving closer to the packs on the farms and the woods, this guy must be a witch and using some sort of location spell to seek them out. We need a witch to help us out and a good one. The witches on our team say the magic used is older than what they have knowledge of." Iroh stated looking at Mako. Mako nodded.

…

Korra was hammering down on the red hot steal with a large hammer. Her body was covered in a thin line of sweat and the clothes she wore was clinging to her caramel skin. Her short hair stick on her forehead and her cheeks was red from the heat. Because she could tolerate more she could stoke the fire hotter and work harder, making her work much more better than any other human's. There was a tap on her shoulder and Korra gave one last hit on the steel and placed it into a tub of cold water.

She turned to face one her co-workers, Kai a young sixteen-year-old teenager. The sides of his hair was trimmed short and the top was a bit longer with a wet fringe in his eyes. Today was an extra hot day and working with fire and steel didn't make it easier for them. "There's a man asking for only you to help him." Kai said as he gave her an annoyed look. Korra raised her brows and swept her arm over to dry off some of the sweat as she walked to the front of the workshop with its clattered counter.

"Hey." Korra greeted as she studied the man before her. His scent was definitively that of a strong witch but he had a different aura around him. "Good day, Miss Gelu right?" The man asked her. Korra frowned confused but nodded. "My name is Noatak. And I've been searching the world for someone like you." His voice was calm and deep. "What do you mean?" Korra could feel there was something off with this burnt marked man. "Someone of your… caliber." He seemed to choose his words wisely and gave her an eerie smile.

"Hmmm?" Korra hummed as she slowly lifted her head just a little to subtly get a better feel of this witch. "I would like you to come to my warehouse when you have a chance as soon as possible, I will make it worth you while." Noatak lifted a heavy bag up and let it fall to the counter, with the bag overflowing with gold coins spilling a few onto the counter. "There will be more once you come to the warehouse I have a very rare weapon in need of repairing. If you would like to contact me I'm staying at the Zaofu Inn. Thank you." And with that Noatak walked back into the street.

Kai came running next to Korra and dug his hands into bag of coins. "It's pure gold!" He ranted as his eyes gleamed with amazement. Korra stared at where she saw Noatak standing before and then shifted her eyes to Kai's hands holding up a coin to her face. "Nobody really pays with this anymore, we have currencies now. Something is odd with this guy." Korra said as she inspected the golden coin.

"Well who cares! The shop is going to be rich! You have to go to him." Kai beamed. "Maybe I should." Korra said knowing it would not be for the money but to see what he is up to.

…

"All I need you to do for me is… to bring Korra to this location and then I'll be able with the blood of the Hybrid to resurrect them. They will live again." Noatak said to Kuvira before he took off and left the Inn. He paid her handsomely. Kuvira sifted the weight of the coin-filled bag.

Finally, she could bring her parents back.

…

Korra walked into the Zaofu Inn, she was dressed in her favorite blue hunter's outfit. The Inn was themed in the colors mainly of green and gold. There was a large lobby area and many hallways and doors to the different rooms of the first floor. The Beifong's place was almost as big as Asami's castle but definitively the biggest building in the village.

She walked up to the counter where she spotted Wing… or was it Wei? She knew she would be certain once she came closer. She was about to greet him when someone placed a hand on her tanned shoulder. Korra turned around and met green eyes and a beauty spot on the right cheek… Kuvira.

"Hello, Korra." Kuvira greeted with an awkward smile. Korra eyed her for a moment before she greeted back. "Kuvira." Korra said. Kuvira didn't like Korra that much, maybe even less than she tolerated Bolin. Korra could understand to a certain extend considering that Kuvira lost her family to a pack of murderous Werewolves but she could at least try to be nicer. You can't generalize everyone.

"Loo-" "Korra!" Bolin interrupted Kuvira and he closed in and gave Korra one of his famous bear hugs. "Bo- need to breathe…" Korra wheezed out. The werewolf settled her back down. "What are you doing here?" Bolin asked his best friend. "I-uh." She looked at Kuvira who walked over to… _Wing. It's definitively Wing._ Korra shook her from her thoughts. "I'm looking for a customer and you? Come to ask for Opal's hand in marriage?" Korra teased as she saw Bolin's face turn bright red.

"NO- I'm here just to ask for Wing directions to one of their supplies. I kinda owe him a favor." Bolin said sheepishly. Korra raised her brow teasing him. They walked over and greeted Wing. Kuvira stood next to him looking trough the log book and making notes. "Thanks Bo, yeah the guy's name is Thano. It's the first farm on your far right side if you go to Wombat's cove." Wing explained. "I'll do it." Kuvira offered shocking everyone.

Bolin stared at her blankly. "Look I know I wasn't what you could say nice to you, you know. And I would like to start to make it up to you, besides you should rather stick to the curfew." Kuvira's offer was seemingly sincere. "Well, uh thank you I guess?" Bolin smiled awkwardly and head out. "Send my regards to the family hey?" Bolin shouted.

"What can I help you with Korra?" Wing asked after he waved off Bolin. "Yes, is Noatak still here?" Korra asked unsure. "No, he left this morning-" "He said he was going back to his warehouse before he left." Kuvira interrupted her brother-in-law. "Oh can you maybe tell me where it is?" Korra asked. Kuvira stood up closing the book. "I can take you, it's one the way to Thano's anyway." Kuvira said. "What's going on? Did you repent or something?" Wing asked her accusingly.

"What? I can't start being nice? I thought that's what you all wanted from me is it not?" Kuvira threw her hands up in the air. "I would appreciate it, thank you Kuvira. But you have to excuse us, we're not used to you like this it's all." Korra defended. "Well, I'm trying." Kuvira grumbled as she walked to the back. "Are you coming or what?" Kuvira asked when she looked at Korra.

Korra picked up her shoulders to Wing and greeted him as she followed Kuvira to the stables. The ride to Thano wasn't too unpleasant as Kuvira thought it would be. Korra could keep a conversation going without any trouble. Kuvira was starting to feel bad for what she would end up doing.

With the help of Korra, they loaded the ball of hay in the chart. "Well that is that." Korra said as she dusted her hands of and turned around. Her blue eyes widen as horrendous pain surged through her chest. Korra coughed as everything inside her burned and her eyes felt like they were going to pop out. Korra slowly looked down to her chest.

Kuvira impelled a white tooth-like dagger into her chest just below her diagram. Korra's body seemed to suck in the dagger and Korra stared in surprise to Kuvira as she drifted into a coma of endless pain. Korra was awake and could feel how her body was tossed in the back of the chart.

With every beat of her heart, pain would surge through her whole body. Her veins burned and her body was completely immobilized. She could still feel and hear what was going on around her but she couldn't move and with the horrible pain radiating from her chest would just keep on getting worst.

"There, I brought you the Hybrid. Now it's you turn to hold up your end of the bargain." Kuvira's voice tinted with fear and a pang of regret. "I'll need some of their personal belongings, please." It was a man's voice Korra recognized as the man who was in her shop earlier.

"What? You didn't say that I would need anything of them. Everything we had was burned to the ground, everything is reduced to ashes and blown in the wind!" Kuvira shouted.

"Not my problem. I need something of them to be able to bring them back." He stated calmly.

"What about a combination of my blood?" Kuvira ranted in aggravation. "That would be impossible, it will drain the Hybrid and bring back your entire bloodline of everyone in your family tree up until the first person. It might even backfire on both of us and all of you blood members would die and have all of their powers, memories and abilities rest inside the hybrid making her more powerful and be completely immortal even to that white oak stake." Noatak explained to her.

"Listen Amon, I got you the Hybrid for one reason only. If you can't held up your end of the bargain then I'll remove the dagger from her heart and you can go look for another Hybrid." Kuvira's voice was dripped in anger.

The next things Korra heard was a sound similar to lighting and Kuvira struggling and then chanting in something that had to be a demonic tongue.

Korra tried to reach to Asami through their link but it was as if she was trapped. She found no one answering back.

…

Amon laid Korra down into the single bed in the loft. He slashed open her palm and let the blood flow into his compass before the wound healed up again. He performed a spell and watched as the North needle moved around pointing to another direction. "Now I can find any Vampire and Werewolf around." He chuckled sickly.

…

Mako, Iroh and Opal stared at the blood sacrifice circle around Kuvira. Opal felt the urge to gag. Kuvira's blood was a black pool around her lifeless body. "It must be Amon. This is blood magic. Mako he needs to be stopped." Opal said as she turned around looking at the men desperately. "How? Opal. We can't even track him down." Iroh growled.

Asami flashed next to them. They were in her apartment when Wei banged on her back door. Telling them that Kuvira and Korra was missing because they didn't returned from their trip. Wing went to tell Mako. They rushed here as fast they could. Asami's body began to shift into hundreds of bats as she then reduced to a single one flying off into the darkness to Thano's farm. She sensed for any clues but she couldn't found any other that a dead Kuvira and a double horse chart.

She ran around determined to find any clues on foot but to no reward. She couldn't reach Korra through their link, it's almost as if she is just there on the other side with one hiccup veiling over her. Asami could faintly see Korra in her mind's eye fighting in pain against fire chains.

She could sense her faintly. She just needs to follow this link no matter how faint. "Maybe you can try to track Korra down, then we can find him." Asami more demanded to Opal. Opal nodded her head. Asami gave Opal a tribal armband she took from Korra, to keep with her. Opal asked for one of the guys a map, and Mako unrolled a small map of the central town.

Opal eyed him. "I doubt she would be somewhere in the town but it will have to do." Opal said and laid the paper down on the ground. Opal spoke the words and the rest of them saw how the material of the armband was engulfed into flames and then how it turned to dust, the dust particles moved in a line on the map running across and then flared up and fell into a mess on the map.

"O-kay, so what does that mean?" Iroh asked confused at the map. Opal glared at the map.

"It means, that Amon must have created some sort cloaking spell around Korra, so we can't find her with this method." Opal explained to the detectives. Asami snapped her fingers together. "You guys go find Senna, if there's one person who can sniff her out it will be her mother. I'll look around here for any clues." Asami said and took off in her form of bats.

Asami could somehow feel Korra in her soul, she could also feel a faint feeling of torture from Korra's side. She just hopes that Korra is alright and that she would find her soon. Asami flew deep into the werewolves' territory hoping to be able to ask someone if they could help her search the forest if any knew these lands it would be them.

Asami's bat multiplied again to take form of her human body. She walked around the empty village, there wasn't a living soul present, everywhere she looked was burned down huts and dead bodies scatter everywhere. It looked like a natural disaster struck them. She listen with all her concentration, hoping to find any survivor.

There was a faint and slow heartbeat, it was fading. Asami ran over the bodies looking for the survivor. It was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties. There were two gray streaks in her chocolate brown hair and blood running out her mouth. Asami cradled her face to her chest. "What happened here?" Asami asked trying to soothe out some of the woman's pain.

She couldn't offer her blood to the werewolf because, Vampires' blood was poison to them and visa versa. If a pureblood would drink their blood they will be sick for two weeks breaking out in a fever and slipping in and out of consciousness.

"A necromancer, a witch. He summons the dead of our…" The woman coughed out blood and gripped hold of Asami. "Of our ancestors… a few have gotten away. But we couldn't hold him." She coughed again, taking shaky breaths. "He slows us down with the black kyanite staff… You need to stop him." The woman gripped on Asami's shoulders as she pleaded to Asami with her dying breath.

The woman went numb in Asami's arms. The vampire laid her down softly on the ground. She'll tell Mako once she get back. Asami took in her surroundings considering going on with her search or head back with her friends. Asami walked into the forest into the general direction of her town. "Maybe I'll find something on the way." Asami muttered to herself.

Asami walked on an old moss covered path and felt a faint pull to wherever this would lead. After a few moments she could see an old abandoned stone church on a hill, there was a few old ruins of small houses on the way. Korra had to be there Asami could feel it in her soul. She was high on alert, with every crack and rustle she heard on her way to the church, she would be ready to pounce only to find a rabbit, deer or even a young white wolf would be the cause of the noise.

The young wolf decided to accompany her with her journey. Asami could try as hard as she could to chase the pup however, it just refused to leave. _'A stubborn little wolf… just like Korra.'_ Asami sighed.

There was sign that someone had recently visited this church and Asami peered past the large wooden door with caution. The wolf ran past her legs inside. " _Come back here_." Asami whispered urgently. The wolf took a sniff and looked back at Asami with pleading eyes. Asami scanned the church for anything and softly huffed in annoyance. "I swear…" Asami mumbled and softly walked up to the wolf pup.

"Okay, nothing here. Now let's go." Asami said to the pup and then it started to growl and kept its body rigid. "Don't growl at me, now let's-" Asami heard a cracking sound ceasing in her conversation with the pup. The Vampire turned around scanning the gloomy place for anything in particular. There was an overflow of magic everywhere she couldn't pin point.

Something moved from the shadows and the wolf let out its adorable little barks. Asami steadied herself. "Show yourself Amon!" Asami demanded into the darkness. "You have knowledge of me… impressive." His voice sounded demonical. He walked into moonlight showing himself. "You look familiar…" He said as he walked closer to Asami.

The wolf walked up standing between Asami and the oncoming witch, growling at him. He considered the wolf for a moment and with a swing of his staff he threw out the wolf and closing the large wooden doors. Asami could hear the muffled barks and howling. _'Oh just go! Find someone!'_ Asami thought in her head. There came one last bark and then it was just Asami and Amon.

Asami stood ready for him to make the first move, it was dark with odd patches of moonlight shining through the broken roof. "Now let me think…" Amon said with a finger to his chin. Asami waited, not joining in his monologue. What she heard of Amon, is that he can be very dangerous especially after a blood sacrifice. In addition, what she saw he did to that wolf village she wasn't willing to make any mistakes, he might not be able to kill her, but torture is high on his list.

Amon swings the staff into Asami's direction and she jumped out of the way before it hit her. A strong wave of air blew a few of the benches splintering against the wall. Asami pushed herself up from the ground to avoid the ice knives that was aimed to her. She was making zig zag's toward the witch as he kept shooting ice towards her. She landed a kick squarely in his chest sending him back a few spaces. "Ah-ha! You're Hiroshi and Yasuko's daughter, you look so much like your mother." He said trying to distract her. Asami kept her mouth shut not saying a word.

Amon quickly whispered a spell and became part of the shadows. "I smell the Hybrid on you…" His voice was everywhere and Asami moved cautiously around to sense him. She had to bite on her tongue not to let him know that he struck a nerve.

"She's been very useful to me. Her blood has endless possibilities, did you know that with her blood fuelling my staff I can immobilize and even control the werewolves." Asami heard the eco of his voice and she tried to find the source. "It's a spell in need of perfecting… but I'll get there." He went on talking.

Shadows started creeping around Asami making their way to catch her legs. There was a sudden bright light leaving her blinded for a brief moment and she had to think fast. She let out a high frequency scream relying on her echolocation. The sound traveled back to her and she 'saw' Amon approaching her.

She jumped up when he came close enough grabbing onto his shoulders and pining him down. He proved to have the strength of a werewolf and effectively struggling against her grip. Asami was still blind fighting to keep him down that she didn't see his index finger coming up to her third eye. He said a few words in Latin that Asami caught up with that would immobilize her for a few seconds, or for how much mana strength he would have to sustain the spell.

Amon painted a sacrifice circle with the remainder blood in the staff and placed Asami in the middle of it. Asami started to pale in the moonlight as her blood stopped to flow, she couldn't breathe or move.

Amon smiled devilish at his accomplishment. He could feel the strength of Asami running inside of him, this could be his endless source of power of an pureblood Vampire. With the blood of a hybrid and the power of the vampire he would be unstopped. Because he used the hybrid's blood to create the circle no one else but the hybrid would be able to break it. So Amon was comfortable that no one would be able to free her.

"Now it's time to clean up the world, starting with Transylvania." Amon laughed manically.

Chapter five: end.

Oh my word! Right! Did you see what I did there, Amon… **blood** magic… get it? Get it?

So what did you think? I know that our favorite Characters seemed a little weak, but they were caught off guard and blinded and also take in consideration, Amon had many blood sacrifices in his system making him a very difficult foe to defeat, especially when you're handicapped.

Drop me a review, and also what do you guys think of Mako and Ikki? Don't worry I'll adapted the ages so it will seem acceptable…

Thanks and love you all.

CWolff out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Chapter Six

"What do you mean Korra is missing? How did that happen? Where is Asami?" Senna bombed Mako and Opal with questions. Mako was about to answer each question but Opal beat him to it. "We need you to find Korra, Asami's been gone since we separated." Opal explained. They rushed here all the way, from where they found Kuvira dead and had to drop her body off by the Zaofu Inn. Now they barely had any sleep and Mako could feel his eyes burning. When they knock on the door, the moody vampire butler greeted them and showed to the lounge.

Tonraq, Hiroshi and Yasuko came into the living room. "You and Tonraq go find our daughters, there is no better bloodhound than you, Senna. Yasuko and I will help look for Amon. This time he will not get away. Even if I have to see to it myself." Hiroshi said as cuffed his white dress shirt and readjusted his slim black sack coat. His grey hair was perfect in place and his beard neatly trimmed. He always walked around with his special designed cane, not that he ever needed it. He was missing his round spectacles.

"Okay let's go." Tonraq said and mentioned Opal to lead the way. Tonraq was dressed in a multi purpose suit that only he would be able to pull of. Open blue jacket specially tailored for his large and bulky form, and slacks to match, a white Victorian dress shirt and finished with a cerulean men's scarf. Yasuko stared at where her friends have just been. "Are you sure we can handle him? We need all the strength we can get." Yasuko eyed her husband bothered.

"We can handle him of long enough for them to join in…" Hiroshi whispered to his wife. It was already late morning, and he knew these kids have been running all night and day to get from one point to another and they will need all the strength they can get.

"I have a special brew coffee that you can drink Mako, to build up your strengths, Iroh… I suggest you go to the Miss Beifong's shop and get an energy booster, while you round up some of _'your'_ friends." Hiroshi explained and Iroh nodded knowingly.

Before Mako could say something Iroh was out back of the castle. Hiroshi lead Mako to the couch as Senna walked up to him with a tray, a coffee pot and a coffee cup. "What's this?" Mako asked as he eyed the coffee with suspension.

"This coffee, is a special blend we use for… the parties the governor would throw us." Hiroshi explained, trying to beat around the bush. Mako was still hesitant.

"Look, sweetheart, it is mixed with our blood, to heal people that we would feed on and it also gives you a boost of energy. Seeing that we will be facing off a dangerous foe, you will need all your strength unless you would like to have a nap instead." Yasuko cut to the chase, her husband gave her and exasperated look. She merely shrugged her shoulders and nodded when Mako took the coffee with a deep sigh.

Mako had a lot of energy alright. He was already commanding the police force and his own to get all the people to evacuate the town to the Sato Castle for safety, they didn't know where Amon was but Hiroshi said that he could sense him still being in town, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He may only be twenty but he did earn his position, time and time again.

Little did Mako know that the old Vampire could see into the near future if he concentrates hard enough. They had to try to clean the streets as fast and subtly as possible. It was around early evening by now as Bolin helped with crowd control until he saw someone walking up to him, a staff in hand and a white mask of his face. The full moon will be up soon enough and there were many Werewolves among the people. This might get ugly real fast.

"Attention humans and witches of Transylvania! I am Amon. Join me in my cause to clean up the world or face the same judgment!" Amon spoke into his staff that acted as an amplifier.

…

Opal was holding onto a black gigantic wolf for dear life and to her left was a swarm of bats flying off to the Wolfbat village, as Senna followed Asami's scent. They made much better time than a carriage with horses would and they could cut corners through the woods better. The ancient pair worked together in perfect sync.

When Senna would sniff to take in Asami's scent Tonraq would fly overhead and then instead of following the path, Senna would dash into the forest, saving a lot of time. There was a scent of death in the air as they neared the Werewolf village. Senna slowed down to paced walk until they could see the burned down village.

Opal climbed off the large wolf's back and took in the horrible scene before her eyes. She couldn't hold it anymore and ran to the nearest tree, and empty her stomach. She held on to the tree to steady herself, Senna placed a comforting hand to the young witch's shoulder. Tonraq's bats mashed into his human form as he walked towards them in mid-change. "There is no survivors… we should burn the bodies." He said with compassion looking back to the fallen village. Senna nodded her head. "Once we find the girls and end Amon. We can not waste time." She took in a sniff. "They are barely a day old-" There was bark and the trio scanned to the woods from where they heard the noise.

A young wolf pup surfaced from the trees running up to them with it's pink tongue dangling on the side. "It's a dire wolf…" Senna said shocked eyeing the pup. The wolf barked at them again jumping from one side to another and then dashing between them and the way it came from.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Opal said, brushing of the fact that it is a dire wolf. Transylvania was after all the place with the largest population of wolves so why not find a long lost species among them. The wolf barked at Opal's words as if it was for conformation.

Senna shifted again and nodded her head to Opal. The witch sighed and vaulted the large black wolf. She will definitely be sore for the next week. Senna's wolf form would stand eye level to her, so yes it's a big wolf (5'6), biggest she ever seen. Tonraq broke up into many bats and then they shifted back into a single one. Senna grunted to the white wolf, which surprisingly didn't seemed phased at all by the large wolf, and dashed back into the woods.

They followed him in the woods until Senna caught sniff of Asami's scent again on an old overgrown path she tilted her head to the direction of the path and then heard the pup bark at her. Tonraq flew up high over the tree tops and before Opal could see the bat again, Senna ran up to the pup and grabbed it into her large mouth running into the direction they were heading.

They ran past trees, jumped over logs and boulders, they saw an old stone church in the distance and ran past the ruins of old houses. Senna set the pup down and let Opal climb off, Tonraq and his wife shifted back into their human forms and cautiously entered the old church.

The sun was just settling down with the full moon rising, the wolf ran past them and whimpered behind the scrapped benches. The trio was quick to follow and found a blue-grey Asami on the ground. Asami's eyes moved with strain to look at the wolf again and then to the new comers.

They rushed to her side only to be stopped by an invisible force formed by the blood. "It must be a barrier, is there anything sharp around here. My blood should break the spell." Opal explained as she looked around for anything sharp.

"Here." Senna offered her hand as she shifted her nails into claws. Opal opened her hand and watched as Senna's index nail tore open her palm. Opal then clenched her fist making the blood rush out and she let it drip over the blood circle only to find it evaporate to smoke. "Fuck! It's Korra's blood that he used for the spell." Opal said as she sunk to her knees.

"Meaning we need the blood of a hybrid to break the spell…" Senna stated. There was another bark, they all already forgotten of the mysterious wolf. The pup was scratching against the wooden wall and whining. "There is a staircase behind the wall." Tonraq said and he was about to step on the platform when he was stopped by another boundary spell.

Senna and Opal walked closer and found that only Opal could pass through. Opal felt by the wall where the wolf was scratching and found a fault in the wood that could serve as advantage to move away some of the planks.

Opal pulled on the plank and found it to be a hidden door, inside was a staircase upwards and the wolf ran up past Opal. The stairs led to a small loft, Korra lay on a bed in the middle of the room. Opal rushed to her and grabbed the hybrid by her shoulders. "Korra wake up!" Opal shook Korra and found no response. Korra's body was still warm and there was a tear in her clothes.

Opal struggled with the dead weight but made it down the stairs and back to Korra's parents. "What's wrong with her?" Senna choked. Tonraq help Opal the moment he could and laid his daughter down on the ground next to Asami's circle.

"Something is inside her, I can see it." Tonraq said. His gift was being able to see through objects.

Senna's fingers found the tear in Korra's shirt and tore it open to inspect. There was a thin white riff right below her diagram, she hesitantly shifted her claws again reopened the scar, slowly Senna placed her hand inside in search of something.

Senna's small hand gripped on a handle and she pulled it out slowly, once it was almost out Korra screamed in agony as her mother removed the dagger. Korra's hands flew to her chest as she tried to force the wound close. She was growling like a feral animal, and took in heavy breaths. Her azure eyes flew straight to Asami and she crawled her way closer. Korra was stopped by the boundary and she hammered against it.

The constant torture of the dammed blade inside her left her tired. "Get. This. Off." Korra growled.

"We need your-" Opal couldn't finish her sentence when Korra bit into her hand and rubbed her blood onto the circle breaking the barrier. Korra pushed herself up and crawled over to her mate. Asami's bloodshot eyes connected and they seemed to sparkle at the sight of Korra.

Once Asami and Korra were dragged away from the circle Opal offered her pulse to Asami and Senna to Korra. Both the victims drank a fair share till their strength returned.

…

Iroh was tossed next to Bolin by the blew Amon just gave him. Iroh coughed and sat up again. His amber eyes flew to Bolin's green ones. "We can't take it in this form. The moon is just up, we need to shift." He said and he eyed some of the werebittens are struggling to keep their human forms, many of them already hid in the shadows of the allies.

"There is too many people out here, we can't." Bolin said standing on the front line. With the help of the police the remainder of the town's people were inside the shops, hiding from Amon.

The witch already blew a strong gust of wind towards the force and even had an undead army fighting against some of the other wolves and vampires. "I don't care, we need to stop him." Iroh stood up ready to ram into him again when Hiroshi and Yasuko formed before their eyes, to the human eye it was in a flash, and to the others it was a blur moment that they saw them.

Hiroshi adjusted his top hat and rested his cane before him. Amon stopped his fire assault on one of the buildings and gave the Vampire couple his attention. Yasuko was dressed in a short sleeve version of the Lucille walking dress, a lacy black and red touring hat and held onto her black lace fan.

Amon barked out a horrible laughter. "Always dressed to impress I see, as per usual." Amon addressed them. "Amon. Stop your foolishness and leave this town be." Hiroshi demanded calmly.

"If I refuse?" Amon taunted with his arms outstretched. "Then I will have to kill you." Hiroshi simply stated and unsheathed a straight silver saber blade from his 'cane' and took in an aggressive stance. Yasuko took apart her fan revealing them to be some sort claws ready herself.

Amon cocked his head to his left considering them and spoke a few words, Iroh started grunting as he fell to his knees. Bolin knelt beside him to help him but Iroh pushed him away. "Stay back!" He growled and lurched over as his bones started to shift with much restrain. "I can't- can't control." Iroh howled and shifted into his six foot werewolf form. He was a little muscular than his human form, a short muzzle, and hairy human pointed ears and covered in dark brown and black fur.

All the other werewolves, save for Bolin, shifted in the same painful manor as if they didn't wanted to shift, their eyes glow an eerie bloodlike color and they were turning against the town.

"Wha- What's happening?" Wei asked as he backed himself closer to Bolin as a few were's was cornering them. "I'm not sure…" Bolin's wavered.

"Thanks to the blood of a hybrid, I can control every werewolf close by." Amon said and blew a shot of ice daggers to Hiroshi's direction. Hiroshi was on him on in an instant clashing his sword against his staff. The whole street broke into battle with vampire's versus werewolves, humans against the undead and witches blasting random elements and casting quick spells to aid others and themselves.

Bolin shifted into a similar werewolf like Iroh just bulkier. His lower legs was caught between human and wolf up to his abdominal and from his mid stomach it resembled more humanlike where his head was shaped into a wolf-like head with a hint of human traits. His feet and hands was transformed into paws and humanlike claws.

Bolin engaged Iroh's taller form, they were blowing sickening punches, and biting at every change they would get. Wei blast a patch of the pavement into two other werewolves that was heading to Yasuko's back, she gave him grateful smile before she slashed one across the chest.

Amon head-butted Hiroshi making the older man stuttering back. Another blow with his saber and again Amon blocked it and set his staff ablaze. Hiroshi kicked to the witch midsection only to find him skidding back a few paces. Hiroshi frowned and Amon laughed. "With the strength of your daughter and the blood of her lover I am nearly unstoppable." Amon said and he flashed before Hiroshi slapping him across his chest sending him into a building, denting the wall.

Hiroshi stood up again and gashed Amon's arm up and knocked of his mask with his elbow, he made a spin and cut open the witch's stomach. Amon knelt to the ground and blasted with his staff Hiroshi back a few paces.

Amon stood up and Hiroshi could see how the deep wounds slowly healed back, it will scar and still be there for a week. He needed to put more effort into his blows to effectively slow Amon down. Amon stamped the staff on the ground creating a earthquake, causing everyone to loose their footing. The building behind Hiroshi crumbled and fell onto him, trapping him under a ton of rubble.

Yasuko cried out and flashed before Amon, she aimed to his chest but he kicked her into her middle making her crashing into pack of mad wolves. There is now no other way out for her but to behead two of them as she tried to knock the others out.

Bolin was underneath Iroh, Iroh was about to go for his jugular when Mako jumped on his back and lock a sleeper hold around the thick neck. Bolin punched into Iroh's stomach and rolled out form underneath him. Iroh reached back and clawed deep over Mako's back and gripped on his clothes to throw him off. Bolin was grappling Iroh again before he could finish Mako off.

Wing and Wei was shooting rocks at Amon to distract him, so Yasuko could lay a hit on him. Amon raised a ground wall up to face their assault and he caught Yasuko by her neck before she could cut him. He laughed as he tossed her into the rubble that was on top of her husband.

Yasuko flipped her back up and steadied herself and dashed off towards him again. Amon blocked her first blow and then she landed a kick he raised his arm up to block again and his bone shattered. Amon cried out in pain and shot her back with a gust of wind. With his healed hand he raised the staff and uttered a spell raising ten undead skeletons.

"What the-" Amon cried as he touched his wounded arm. Something must have happened to his sacrifice circle because he lost Asami's healing ability. He held up his staff to the wound, uttered another spell, and watched as the blood amount diminishes and his broken bone heals up perfectly.

…

Korra rushed ahead in her large white wolf from ahead of the group, she was surprised when she reached a familiar road by passing just ten miles, she followed her nose to the scent of battle deeper into town.

She ran into the scene seeing all types of beings fighting against each other and far ahead, she saw Noatak blasting ice and fire towards Yasuko and a tattered Hiroshi. Korra uttered a loud howl and bulldozing everyone out of her way.

Noatak saw her coming and blasted a strong stream of water onto her wolf form, she kept her ears flat and pushed through one step at a time, Yasuko saw her opportunity and she tackled him to the ground. The stream of water was redirected towards Yasuko and blasted her to the building across him and he froze her inside.

Korra closed in and jumped on the witch's chest, leaving a crater in the ground and he coughed up blood, Korra lifted herself up on her back legs and hammered down into his chest again, breaking his whole ribcage and smashed the vital organs, blood splatted over her moon white paws and into her wolf-face. Suyin picked up the staff and uttered a counter spell and unfrozen Yasuko, Hiroshi caught her in his arms. Korra shifted from her six-foot wolf form back to her normal 5'10 human size. She walked over to Suyin and held her bloody hand out to her.

Suyin understood the silent request and handed over the staff into Korra's hand. Korra rested her hands on either side of the staff and broke it in two over her knee. The werewolves ceased in their fighting, those who could shifted back into their human bodies and stated around them horrified by their actions.

After Asami reconciled with her parents she looked at a blood covered Korra, the tanned Hybrid stared at the destroyed carcasses before her.

A few minutes after the death of Amon, random people reappeared around him, even Kuvira, all the people who's death was made by his actions the past week was revived. Kuvira was about to apologize and confess when one look by Korra made her silent. The look they shared was one of don't-say-a-word-I-deal-with-you-later.

Asami took slow steps closer, she knew Korra could hear her approaching but the young woman didn't make a move. Asami stood right next to her and placed a comforting hand over Korra's right arm. Korra lifted her head up, blood-covered face and welled up eyes staring back to Asami. _'I'm a monster.'_ Korra's thoughts reached Asami's mind.

The vampire shook her head and pulled the young hybrid into her arms. Korra let out a soft cry into Asami's chest and soaking her clothes with fresh tears mixed with blood. Asami soothed out her back and held tighter as her cries ripped through her lover.

Chapter six: End

 **Ugh I suck at scenes like this, or am I doing okay? Well there's that!**

 **Drop me a review of your thought of this chap. And again what do you guys think of Mako and Ikki?**

 **Thank you for all your encouraging reviews! I love you all and hope you'll stick with me till the end!**

 **If you guys are in the mood for a smutty teacher/student one shot, I'd recommend 'Sure thing Professor' ;);)**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry about the confusion and having this chapter all over the place. I have re-edit this. Hope it's better.

Thanks for your reviews. And here is the ages of some of the characters. Also with Ace, she has a Dutch twist, so all her 's' will be replaced with 'z'. Just try to think of a heavy accent.

Asami: 124

Korra: 21

Mako: 23

Bolin: 22

Opal: 23

Ace (Ansie Uys – un-sea ace): 25

Kai: 20

Chapter Seven:

"Do you think the wolf would still be around here?" Korra asked as she followed Asami towards the old stone church. "I hope so, he reminded me a lot of you and in a way helped us and helped save the town." Asami explained and she looked at Korra with a thankful smile.

"What?" Korra asked confused by the look Asami gave her, the young Hybrid shifted from one foot to the other looking at herself. Korra was still covered in dried up blood with some of it wiped off partially. After Korra broke down in Asami's arm the Vampire suggested they should go home, Korra declined and said she wanted to go for a long walk and go look for the wolf pup.

Asami's heart leaped and she pulled Korra into a tight hug, holding onto her as if her life depended on it. Korra was shocked by this movement but embraced the hug rubbing Asami's back. "I thought I lost you. I thought I would never see your stupid irresistible grin again. I was on the verge of madness." Asami confessed.

"I ain't going nowhere, and to be apart from you was more torture than that dammed dagger." Korra said honestly with a sour bark of laughter. Asami pulled away from the hug and again lose herself in the sight of seeing the love of her life again, those cobalt blue eyes. "Gosh, Korra I love you so much." Asami pulled her in for a deep kiss. When she let go of Korra, the tanned woman had a sheepish expression and a lopsided smile.

"Mm." Korra purred. A bark broke both of their attentions and a white pup ran up to them as if it had known them its entire life. The wolf ran up to Asami and rubbed itself like a cat around her legs and then went to sit right next to Korra.

Korra bent down and rubbed the wolf behind its' ears earning a purr and down its' back and saw how the eyes closed in delight, the pup rolled over onto it's back exposing her belly. "It's a girl." Korra said and she gave her a belly rub.

Again to their surprise the wolf somewhat purred almost like Korra does. "Where's your pack, girl." Korra asked the pup. As if it understood Korra, the pup sat up and pressed her cold nose to Korra. Asami stroke the white head and behind the ears. Korra's blue eyes seemed to shine for a moment. "We're your family." Korra stated and picked up the pup.

"What's her name?" Asami asked when she fell into step with Korra. "I think I'll call her Naga." Korra said as she looked at Naga's brown eyes. "I like it." Asami nodded

...

Asami was fixing her breakfast by the buffet early in the morning, alone, everyone had their own different schedules in the mornings, some mornings Yasuko would go into town with the staff to buy all the necessities for the Castle.

Her mother may not have a career but she rules the Castle, where Hiroshi rules his business with an iron fist. Yasuko rarely sees herself above her staff members and treat them all equally. She even sometimes help out with the housework that is when she is not busy entertaining the other highborn house wives.

Hiroshi would always be early out to his office and working on all the patent rights, financing papers, board meetings. He would reserve weekends for family, that is if he is not on a business trip. He did however always make time for his family.

He can be the most caring and humble man at home, at business… let us just agree that he did earn either respect or fear from his employees and peers alike. No one messes with a Sato. He made certain of that.

Tonraq would be out of the town early in the morning out to oversee his iron mines and the factory melting the irons out of the rocks and cut them up into the appropriate shapes and sizes. He would return to the Castle for dinner and again away in the early hours of the mornings.

Asami recalled the one morning she caught Senna and Tonraq, giggling and laughing in hushed tones like young teenagers. Asami knew she shouldn't pry but how could she resist? Senna would tease her husband, he would rush into her arms forgetting what he was supposed to do, and then Senna would remind him, shooing him away.

Tonraq would whine just like his daughter and sloshed back to his horse and then Senna would run up to him, giving him a tight long hug, releasing a purr similar to Korra's and Tonraq would melt into her warm embrace and give her a deep kiss and then out of playfulness nibble her neck making her squirm and giggle. Asami could have died by the sweetness of their interactions. She wondered if even after being together for a hundred years if Korra would still feel the same about her.

Senna would be around most of the mornings and always helped out in the kitchen staff. In addition, if Asami may say so that woman can cook indeed. Senna and Tonraq was about to move out of the Castle, however Yasuko would have none of it, saying this Castle is big enough for all of them and hundred more, and she wasn't exaggerating. Asami was thankful because she wasn't sure if she would live without Senna's cooking.

Korra would struggle to get up in the mornings and Asami was certain if she didn't wake her up, the hybrid will not be at her workshop until after midday, leaving poor Kai in charge of her well-oiled but stubborn team of blacksmiths or are they boilermakers now or wielders... Asami would just call them the metal clan.

Naga would always be around Korra, she was only allowed in some of the stores of the town, who could blame them? That wolf was massive! Bolin had to get help from both Asami and Korra to expand his pub to accommodate the large beast and his customers.

Asami would work in the office along side her father, occasionally, but most of her time she would work in the factory tinkering and working hand in hand with her co-workers there. She would sometimes lose track of time entirely, then she would hear howling of her lover, Naga and her work wife, Ace - a mixed Dutch Lycan, who at first's accent was so heavy that Asami could barely make out any word she said. Asami had to learn Dutch herself and proper English to Ace.

Asami sat down at the smaller dining table and started with her breakfast. She would get so engrossed with her inventing, drawing up plans and tinkering that her Father would literally have to drag Asami out of the factory and ban her for a whole day.

Asami sipped on her tea and she shook her head thinking of last night. Korra, Mako and Naga came waltzing in to her and Ace's workshop, just to remind their significant others of the time. Ace said farewell and left with Mako. Asami said she would almost be done she just want to quickly wrap up one last thing before leaving. Korra nodded and gave Asami a sweet kiss and rested with her back against Naga.

Her father flashed in the early morning hours and found Korra and Naga in deep sleep on the wolf's dirty blanket and Asami drawing on blue prints. He scolded her like a child in a slight humorous manner and pulled her out by her arm out, Korra and Naga awkwardly followed them out. Hiroshi said that he better not see her at the factory again until Monday.

So Asami had a long weekend. And if she wasn't allowed to work today she would go and tease her friends throughout the day. Senna came in the room and greeted Asami as she made her way to the buffet.

"What is your plans for your forced off day, dear?" Senna asked Asami with a warm smile. Asami loved Senna. She love the Lycan's twisted humor and her calming wisdom and patience.

"I am debating whether I should tease some of my friends, spend the whole day in the library, join you and my mother and the other ladies for tea and town's gossip or to try and sneak my way back into my workshop…" Asami smiled with mischief while planning on a way to get back to her station without getting caught by her father.

Senna let out a soft chuckle… "That's a pleasant list of pickings, if I may suggest another option…" Senna trailed waiting for Asami's reaction. The younger Vampire's green eyes urge her on for her suggestion.

"Now I know that you have discovered many of Korra's weak spots…" Senna watched Asami's growing blush and her shy/naughty smile. "I can teach you how to make one of Korra's favorite snacks, a treat she will beg for and never refuse." Senna finished.

Asami tiled her head to the side and smiled brightly. "I would love that, thank you Senna." Asami beamed. "I just need to call Korra's work and let them know that she is on her way." Asami said with a grin. "Just like her father…" Senna mused, Asami could just nod her head in agreement.

…

There was a gathering around the AvatarSmith's metal littered counter. "So how does this work again?" Kai poked at the telephone box mounted to the wall. "It says here in the manual that you should lift the receiver up from the connecter and then wheel in the numbers clockwise and then you wind it up with the crank…" Alex said as she read through the manual.

Kai nodded his head with his fingers shaping his chin and he eyed the telephone. "So do you guys know how to call the boss?" Hank's slow and deep voice cracked the silence. Kai glared at the short round man next to him. Hank was just a little taller than Naga and wider with his beer belly, his face is permanently red and his nose was just like a pig's. He hammered good metal but he and Kai would always find something to disagree.

"Of course I know, go on and finish up cutting up the sizes Asami gave us." Kai shooed him away and Kai stared at the phone again. "You forgot how it work didn't you?" Alex giggled in a hushed tone. "Oh, you're one to speak, you also forgotten how this thing worked." Kai pointed a finger to her.

Alex raised her hands up in the air. "Hey, calm down. I didn't work here last week when they showed everyone how these things works and I don't have one in my house either." Alex defended. The two bells vibrated and a loud ringing noise was heard startling both of the blacksmiths. "Ah! Oh God. It's going to blow!" Kai screamed and fell to the ground and clasping his hands over his head. Alex's shaky hand grabbed the receiver side and lifted it from the hook.

She heard a faint mumble and placed it to her ear. "Er- Hello?" Alex squeaked. "Hello? It's Asami." Asami's voice cracked on the other side. "Hi, Miss Sato? Is everything alright?" Alex asked nervously.

"I can't hear you. Speak through the mouth piece that's mounted on the opposite side." Asami instructed. Alex looked at the big box and then on the other side she saw another receiver piece and lifted it to her mouth. "Miss Sato?" Alex tested as she talked into the piece.

"Hello, Alex. You guys winning there?" Asami asked through the phone. "Uh yes we are doing okay. Is everything alright?" Alex asked and she eyed Kai peering over the counter to the phone. "Yes everything is alright. I'm just calling to inform you that your boss is on her way. She overslept… again." Asami said and Alex could hear the smile in her voice.

"As always." Alex laughed. "Thank you, we were about to call and hear what's keeping her." Alex nodded her head. "Thank you, and the same to you too Miss Sato." Alex then placed the pieces back to their original places.

Kai straighten himself up and dusted the dirt off. Alex busted out laughing. "Oh God! It's going to blow!" Alex teased him. Kai growled and turned back to his station. "I hate you." Kai mumbled to Alex.

…

Asami walked with Senna to the kitchen and noticed a large rack with chunky strips of meat hanging there. "So what's the first step?" Asami asked as her attentive eyes followed Senna. The woman walked up to the rack and removed all the chunky strips.

"Well, it's a long process, takes about a week… it's called biltong, something you would oddly only find in Dutch related cultures, more specifically… South Africa. Some would say it is like beef jerky but it is not." Senna sliced the Biltong strip with practice and ease to smaller slices. "Here taste." Senna said and she offered her a slice.

Asami's slender fingers took the offered piece and placed it into her mouth. The taste was wonderful, the outer texture was dried and tasted like salt and vinegar and had a lovely meaty taste added to it, the inside was only a hint still wet and soft. "Mmmm." Asami hummed in approval.

"Unlike jerky… Biltong is dried with it's mixed spices and in strips of the fillet. It's thicker and never smoked." Senna said as she took out a slab of fillet and sliced it into strips. Once she was done with the strips she slapped one into Asami's pale hands and pulled the Vampire closer to the counter.

Asami followed Senna's instructions as she laid in the strip into a marinade of vinegar and spices, and then take out yesterday's already marinated strips and rubbed on more of the assorted spices and finally hanged them up on the hooks to dry.

"I had to made these a lot for that little rebel when she was teething, she would destroy everything we had if it wasn't for the Biltong." Senna laughed as she was cutting more strips.

"She couldn't be possibly that bad…" Asami smiled and she rubbed in some spices. "Have you seen a Lycan in their teething period?" Senna stopped with her work and she looked at Asami with a haunted look on her face. Asami had to bite her lower lip not to laugh at Senna's spooked expression and shook her head side to side.

"They are like wolves but worse! And Korra must have been the worst in all of Lycan history!" Senna broke into a fit of laughter. "She chewed Tonraq's shoes to oblivion, all our furniture had to be replaced and she ate like crazy. You should ask Tonraq to show you the scar on his arm. They were laying on the bed and her was trying to help her to sleep and as he rubbed her belly she took hold of his arm and sunken her teeth into his muscle!" Senna and Asami burst out laughing. Asami also made note of getting Korra to sleep tactic.

…

"Okay Naga… We agreed that you can come along, but you have to behave…" Korra pointed her finger to the black nose of the white dire wolf. Naga has grown into a hefty five feet, Korra could still pick her up and carry the big baby around. Naga's personality was almost identical to Korra's own, she was well behaved… well when she choose to be and had a mind of her own. But nonetheless she is a highly intelligent being and for some reason she can understand Korra and Asami perfectly, in a verbal and telepathic manner.

Three years has past since Asami's telephone invention. Korra hated to admit it but she still struggle to keep up with every new improvement of those phones.

Naga let out an agreeable bark and Korra clipped the leash on her blue collar. Korra faced the tall factory before her. Asami called for Korra to come see the new project that she and her co-worker have been working on for the past three years.

Asami kept this particular project very hush hush and Korra early gave up asking what it is and just did as Asami asked her to.

As Korra entered the massive factory she was greeted with by everyone they passed by. Korra maneuvered past many workstations, different machines and desks with blueprints littered everywhere. There was a stairway that led down to the basement. Korra chuckled as she remembered the reason why Asami's workstation was relocated to the basement.

That's her Asami alright, the woman who loves trail and error until every fine detail was perfect in place and even then Asami and Ace would thinker to Improve it. Asami would play around with wires and push her inventions to the limits until they would explode.

…

As Korra remembered the one time they all meet up there at the Fire Ferret after work. Ace told them all, of the story of why her nose was broken and it was all Asami's fault.

" _And thiz one here…" Ace jerked her thumb to a blushing Asami, who was trying to hide her face in Korra's chest. "She wanted to tezt the two cables together, next thing I zee iz sparkz flying everywhere and one of the piztons jumped up and explodez shooting a straight bee line for my face! Now my nose iz ztill zore and my eyebrows iz fried." Ace explained in her heavy accent as she waved her hands around and slap hard on the table making everyone jump._

" _I told you to stand back!" Asami defending as everyone chuckled and laughing. "Don't worry Ace, I know how it feels like to have things blow up in your face AND have Asami play a role in it." Opal said as she leaned against the blond girl, patting her shoulder comforting._

" _Opal it was once. One time, and it was because you got a fright when you finally spotted me in the room. I've been waiting there for fifteen minutes." Asami countered. "Oh and what about that 'howl'?" Opal asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Mako couldn't help but spray out his beer to the side and burst out in laughter._

" _That was Korra's howl! I do not howl." Asami accused. Korra jerked away from Asami and looked at her with wide eyes. "You made me howl!" Korra squealed. Mako laughed and laid his head on the table as his fist hit against the wooden surface. "Oh stop it! It wasn't that funny." Opal shoved Mako so he would sit back up._

 _Mako's laughter subsided and he wheezed air back into his lungs, his face was red, tears was sliding down his cheeks and he had difficulty to keep his laughter in, Korra caught his eye and she lifted two bundles of her hair around her head shaping a semi circle. And Mako burst out again. "Go and get your brother and some drinks!" Opal commanded as she pushed Mako out of the booth._

 _Ace calmed her giggles and fanned her face. Opal shot her a glare. "Oh no I'm laughing at hiz reaction. I've never thought he can actually laugh like zhat." Ace said raising her hands in defense, cowering from Opal's fists._

…

"Ahoooo!" Ace cupped her hands over her mouth to amplify the howl, gaining both Korra and Naga's attention. Naga howled in unison back with her owner and waved her large tail like crazy. Korra let go of the leash and Naga stormed off to the blond woman.

Korra was surprised to find another Lycan other than her mother. Ace's Dutch father was one-third a Lycan and the other part purebred werewolf, and her mother was a purebred Lycan from South Africa, so that made Ace as close to Lycan you can get these days. There was no doubt that Ace was a far distant cousin from Korra. Senna and Ace worked back her family tree and found that Ace's great grandmother was Senna's, father's sister, different bloodline but pretty close for family.

Ace was dressed in an off-blue overalls and a dirty white shirt. Her slightly tanned skin was covered in smudges, her hair was pulled back into long pony and her hazel eyes sparkled when Naga ran to her. Thin arms wrapped around Naga's thick neck. Naga's rouge tongue licked over Ace's face and she let out a giggle. "Ja, ja, ik weet, ik heb een bad nodig." Ace said as she covered her face from Naga's tongue.

 _* Ja, ja, ikweet, ikhebeen bad nodig. – Yeah, yeah, I know, I need a bath*_

"Who said Naga understands Dutch?" Korra said as she walked up to the smaller woman. Ace let go of Naga and pulled Korra in for a hug. "I do." She said with a smile and rubbed her greased hand over Korra's cheek. Korra pulled away with a whine.

"Korra, can't you stay clean for at least two hours?" Asami asked as she rounded from one of the machines. She walked up to Korra and pulled her in for a deep needed kiss. Ace coughed. "Don't mix buzinezz with plezure…" Ace teased.

Asami giggled against Korra's lips and the hybrid wished they weren't in the factory anymore. Much to Korra's displeasure Asami pulled away, she took Korra's hand in hers and faced the shorter blond girl next to her.

"Je bent een om te praten, gisterena vond heb je Mako's zuigerschacht test inbrengen van de kar zin." Asami seemed like she was teasing because Ace's face flushed red.

 _* Je bent een om tepraten, gisterenavondheb je Mako's zuigerschacht test inbrengen van de kar zin – You are one to talk, last night you tested Mako's exhaust instead the car's.*_

"Ik dag je hebt met Korra gesproken over de telefoon…" Ace mumbled and walked back to her station. Korra looked at Asami for an explanation. Asami laughed and gave her a wink and then lead her to her workstation.

*Ik dag je hebt met Korra gesproken over de telefoon… - I thought you were talking with Korra over the phone *

Ace stood next to a large object that was covered by large cloth, grinning form ear to ear. "Thiz iz so cool!" Ace jumped excited in her place. Asami point out for her to calm down but she was also excited. Asami let go of Korra's hand and walked up to the mystery object, Naga was lying under Asami's work bench chewing a large bone of a cow.

"This is what we've been working on so hard and the reason you had to hammer such strange metal work… we call it…" Asami dragged out, gripped her hands in the cloth and with much strength and speed ripped it away.

"The Satomobile!" Before Korra stood a large black metal beast, four wheels, open cabin, windows, a double cushion seat and a wheel inside. Ace jumped and clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "And it roars! Louder than you can!" Ace said and laid down on the front of the beast. Asami skipped to the metal door and slide onto seats right behind the smaller wheel.

Asami turned something by the side and it rumbled, Korra raised her brow to Asami saying I-can-beat-that and she crossed her arms over her chest with a smug smile. Asami grinned and then the beast did let out a loud roar. Ace jumped up and drummed her hands over the metal before her.

"Wow." Korra let out an impressed laugh. "What does it do?" She asked as she walked closer to Asami. "This will be a new way of transportation!" Asami boomed and made it roar again.

"Telephones, transportation, boats, planes and city planning is there anything you can't do?" Korra asked as she eyed the metal Satomobile… "Hey, I helped alzo you know!" Ace joked.

"The two of you are crazy geniuses!" Korra said as she laughed, Naga barked to second Korra's statement.

"Well, seeing that that's done and it is almost log off time…" Ace wiggled her eyebrows at Asami.

"Go already!" Asami sighed amused and waved Ace away. The blond girl squealed and danced in her place before she hugged Asami and gave her multiple kisses on Asami's face. "Hey! Hey! That's mine!" Korra pulled the other Lycan away. Ace turned around in Korra's grip and even placed a kiss on Korra's sealed lips before she skipped away humming to one of her nation's songs.

Korra shook herself out of her daze and refocused her gaze to Asami's amused expression. "Care to inform me of what the hell did just happen?" Korra asked trying to sound serious but failed as she laughed between her words.

"I promised her once we're finished she can have a month's paid leave." Asami said with a bright smile. Korra nodded her head and then pulled Asami closer to her warm body. "I know of someone who can also use a little bit off time. I've missed you." Korra pouted swaying from side to side with Asami in her arms.

"Is that so?" Asami teased and pulled Korra in for a deep kiss.

Chapter seven: end

Okay there we go. I hope this edit was better. Thanks for your understanding! And yes I made a note not to post when exhausted, won't happen again.

Lots of Love!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay note to all the readers that read Chapter 7 BEFORE the 15th January 2016. I have reedited it so it's less all around the place with some added scenes. Don't hate me, please. And I also fixed Ace's dialog…

Everyone happy? Great then on to the next chap.

Chapter Eight:

Opal's shop was buzzing, she had to enlarge it just to accommodate all her new customers. It seemed like the town didn't mind having the supernatural living among them. They all made a secret pact to keep it a secret from the outside world.

They all thought the humans would chase them out of the town with fire and pitchforks and it was the total opposite, they even opened a medical blood bank for the vampires so they don't have to bite them anymore. Just stroll in casually flash your vampire card and pay for your blood purchase. Opal snorted at the insanity of it. In addition to the purpose of the blood bank was for humans to donate blood to people who lost blood or was in need of a blood transfer

With the acceptance of the town, her business boomed in many ways, both her sections did well, Opal was starting to consider another shop assistant. The past three years they even would throw an annual witches festival to honor them in January, a Moon festival in February for the wolves, the Peace festival in March and a Fangs festival in November for the Vampires. It became quickly a tourist attraction so everyone had to act well to keep things a mystery.

The Zaofu Inn did also well, with the entire tourists coming into town, the Inn would be fully booked. All the bar's, pubs' restaurants would adjust to themes and always be packed. Korra and Tonraq's business also boomed and now they melted with Sato industries and are doing all their metal work. Korra would still do weaponry on the side. She even improved the guns of the police force.

With the help from Sato Industries, every house was upgraded with electricity. And Opal and Asami's favorite, Varrick industries opened up their clothing shop, 'Do the Thing', right across from her own shop, and they enjoy setting the new trends in the town.

The bell ringed at the Gemstone and Opal looked up to her smiling boyfriend with paper bag in hand, and she couldn't stop her smile. She walked up to him and gave him hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, you are my knight in shining armor." Opal said and took the paper bag from his big hands. "Selena! I'm off for a quick lunch, Okay." Opal said to her assistant. Selena nodded her head and waved her boss away.

Opal pulled Bolin up to her apartment above.

Opal fell into her couch as she started to open up the paper bag. Bolin's Dagwood special, she sighed in approval. Bolin sat at her feet and removed her slip on shoes and started to massage her sore feet. "Oh. I love you." Opal hummed, her eyes rolled back into her head as she took in a breath of momentary peace.

"Do you think you'll have enough energy for tonight's dinner?" Bolin chuckled at Opal's approving sighs. "Of course! I won't miss Senna's baked Alaska for the world!" Opal said with a bright smile. "What's is it for again?" Opal asked… she remembered that tonight's dinner is a big event but the reason slipped her mind.

"It's to welcome the new Pastor and his family." Bolin explained. She nodded her head making note to remember it, this time. "Do think he'll except _'us'_? Or should act _'normal'_?" Opal sighed as she took another bite. "Asami did mention that they are slightly aware of witches, so I think you are in the clear. We'll just have to play it safe." Bolin said as he rubbed her small feet.

…

Korra blew a stay of hair away from her face in annoyance. "Ahw what's wrong, my little wolf?" Asami asked trying to keep her giggle under control. She stood behind Korra sitting on the dresser seat. Korra was dressed in a blue semi tunic-like dress, yes dress, Asami just clipped on a blue choker necklace around her tan neck.

Korra glared at Asami through the mirror, unamused. "I hate wearing dresses… I hate fancy parties, I hate dress up." Korra said with a pout. "Ah, it's not that bad. Besides I think you look beautiful." Asami said as she was busy to bundle Korra's short hair up into a bun and brushing the bangs to her right side.

"I can look sexy in slacks you know…" Korra said pointing her finger up with the suggestion. Asami huffed shaking her head amused.

"You're wearing this or no kisses for a month." Asami said plainly, as she finished the bun off with a blue lint. "Wha-… I don't need kisses to make you moan." Korra said with a grin and Asami slapped her shoulder.

"Fine, I'll be blunt, no sex for a month." Asami said and stared straight into Korra's cerulean blue eyes with the help of the mirror. Korra's eyes went wide in fear. "No, no, no. The dress is perfect!" Korra said and turned around and hugged Asami close to her.

Asami laughed and patted Korra's head. "That's what I thought…" Asami teased.

…

Korra eyed the bold man before her, something about him was different and she couldn't place it. She was surprised to pick up the magic scent on his wife and three children, she just could not place his, he smelled like a human but there was something else that hanged around him.

Korra shifted her eyes to the rest of his family. Pema, a sweet and soft pregnant lady. She talked softly and with grace. Her brown hair was also done up in a loose bun and she wore no make up. She surprising kept up with Yasuko and Senna's games.

His eldest, Jinora, who knew exactly what cutleries go with each course, was quiet and polite. Her posture was perfect and straight. When she talked it was with politeness and wisdom. She did caught Korra's attentive eyes but made nothing of it. She was much more mature than her young age of twenty.

Then there was the seventeen-year-old Ikki, the complete opposite of her elder sister, she was talkative, asking all kinds of questions none stop, she made a comment of Korra's strange teeth and seemed interested in why they looked like that. She wouldn't stop fussing over Naga being so big.

Last but not least Meelo, a young boy whose voice was just starting to crack at the age of fifteen. He seemed to have a big ego on him and even tried to charm Asami. His table manners were worse than Korra's on her hungry days and that was saying something.

And none of them eat meat! That's what bothered Korra the most, their no meat diet. Opal and Jinora had much to share and seemed to click instantly. "I have a job opening if you're interested." Opal said to the eldest of the three siblings. "I would love to, thank you very much." Jinora said and she glanced back at Korra again and then to the large wolf in the corner of the room and then focused her eyes back to Opal. "Then it's settled. You are hired." Opal said and hugged Jinora.

Jinora shy away from the hug rubbing her arm. "Don't you want me for an interview of something?" Jinora asked puzzled. "Sweetie, I have a good judge of character and girl I can tell you will fit nicely into our little group." Opal said and she patted Jinora's shoulder.

"Yeah, you'll also get used to Opal's hugs, and well basically everyone." Korra said with a genuine smile. Jinora smiled back. "If I may… is that your pet?" Jinora asked Korra. The woman in question nodded her head, as she had a heap full of food in her mouth.

"She is a beautiful animal." Jinora complimented.

"And she is just like her owner." Asami said as she wiped Korra's face clean with a napkin, causing the others at the table giggle. "Tell me about it…" Bolin mused. "If I didn't knew any better I would have sworn that's Korra's double." He said.

"It doesn't surprise me at the least, dire wolves of that size is spirit animals." Jinora said and everyone stared at her. She smiled at their reaction. "The standard size of a normal dire wolf is just a little bigger than a timber wolf, where the spirit dire wolves would range from three to four feet. Although judging by her size, one can safely bet that her owner is a purebred Lycan and pureblood Vampire hybrid." Jinora stated, as if it was a common fact.

The room fell deathly quiet and everyone stared at her in awe. Korra was so stunned she let her fork clutter against her plate. Jinora looked up almost seeming embarrassed. "Sorry…" She said softly. The bold man coughed to break the tension. "Jinora have studied all subjects regarding the spiritual realm her whole life and tends to get carried away. Don't worry too much of it." Tenzin said and he gave Jinora a stern look.

Everyone nodded their heads and continued with their diner. Korra palmed her hands against the table gaining everyone's attention. "I'm going to say it. What type of priest, pastor of whatever it is that you are do in a church would accept his daughter to be engrossed by such things and also be married to a witch? And you don't have to act surprise because I can smell something supernatural on you as well." Korra said looking directly at the bold man.

Senna shushed Korra and Asami elbowed her in the side. Tenzin smiled politely at them and straightened his pastor collar. "Seeing that honesty would be your best policy… I have no religion but only one belief, and that is that love wins. I moved to this town after I've heard of a certain acceptance in this town. I would take on the church as a Pastor in the human world and in the real world I am here to help the troubled souls. I come from a mixed family,

My mother was part witch and part human and my father was also a hybrid, a Lycan/bitten vampire hybrid, my sister is a witch, my brother a Lycan and I, I am somewhere in between all of that. I took shelter in a religion based career and with the 'gifts' of my family, we were more viewed as blessed than supernatural. And before you ask, my father died a month after my mother. It seems that any form of Lycans dies shortly after the loss of their mates." Tenzin explained to them.

Korra rubbed her head by this information. There was so much she still need to learn. This world is far too big for her. There is just too much left to the unknown, too much of it not making any sense and too much with vast maybe and maybe not's.

Chapter eight: End.

Love you all and thank you for your reviews and support. And a little something to look forward a smutty chapter coming up! And also the featuring of Korra's crazy cousins!

Okay so this one was super short, but it was don't worry that long awaited smut is coming… ('-') pun intended. ;p you guys will get it all!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so after the last two confusing but necessary chapters a nice long awaited smutty chapter.

Out of 2250 words of this chapter, 1406 is pure smut. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Korra was sitting in Tenzin's study and working through his personal archive of supernatural beings. It seems that his father's family where actually the keepers of all the history of the world. She even found the first edition of the Vampirism.

In the book it revealed the story of the first Vampires. Then thousand years ago there was a small Norway village that was terrorized by Werewolves. The villagers was powerless against these feral half human, half beast like creatures.

The Chief of the village forced his wife to turn their children and their spouses into something that will help them save their village. The witch warned her husband of the consequence but he paid her no heed and told her if she didn't do as he commanded he will kill all their grandchildren.

The children agreed to be turn to spare the lives of their own offspring. They spent a whole year in search of the white oak tree and also for the planets to align for the harmonic conversion. A sequence that only happens once every three thousand years and in addition have magical divination of the birth of a super Alpha Lycan.

The mother could draw from the magical energy to perform the spell, so that once the children bodies would drain the life form the magical white oak tree and drink the blood of the witch who perform the dangerous spell. Once the spell and process is completed, their very nature would change and grant them strength, speed, venom, longer lifespan and some enhanced abilities. Korra also learned that Vampires can grow old and die from age, their lifespan could stretched out to five thousand years.

Korra learned of the spirit animals, when a being undergoes an awakening stage, whether it would be forced or spontaneously, the very soul of that being would fabricate an animal spirit linked to them. The animal spirit then would be their lifelong companion and/or assistant.

Korra's curiosity gotten the better of her she asked Tenzin of the Alpha Lycan, he was hesitant to give her the book and once she read it, she knew why.

The characteristics of the Alpha Lycan was a striking resemblance to Korra. The Lycan's teeth would be more prominent, their fur would be white as the glow of moon itself, they would be noticeably larger, stronger, faster and more enlighten than any other Lycan and they had the power to Alpha all the wolf variations including the entire Canis genus.

When Korra confronted her mother of the Alpha Lycan, Senna admitted that she knew and that was also the reason why they were so hard on her with her training. Korra was upset that she was kept in the dark with what she really was but she did forgave her mother.

She paged through the book with a deep sigh. Tenzin said that he would teach Korra all there is to know, he only had one condition… Korra had to learn meditation so she could control her feral state and not give into the animal within but rather become one with it.

She thought she had great control over her instincts but she was proved wrong when Jinora somehow cast a spell that slightly awakened them… Poor Asami was on the short end of that one… not that she minded.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"Keep your head clear and do not think of anything or anyone." Jinora said as she stood before the Hybrid.

Yasuko said they could use the Castle's training grounds for Korra's physical training. Korra would most of the time have an audience. Yasuko and Senna would watch while they drank their tea. Asami was on her penalty day so she decided to join the audience.

Korra closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, clearing her mind. She nodded her head, with her eyes still closed. Jinora understood the confirmation and started her spell. "Te. Et revertimini ad antiquita tem vestram somno. Consurge perlatumque et paaludamento opertum." Jinora chanted in Latin.

Korra made the mistake to open her eyes during the spell and locked eyes with Asami. Just as the spell was completed Korra's mind was flooded with Asami. There was a deep shift within Korra. She felt her blood rushing in her veins and slowly starting to boil. He body started to tremble and a deep rumbling escaped from her chest. Her eyes flashed until the color and her pupil dimmed away and was replaced with a bright white light. Asami felt the intense stare directed towards her and her heart stop.

Korra's demeanor changed and she started to stalk to Asami. "Jinora? What's happening?" Asami asked trying to mask the pang of fear in her voice but she failed. She never saw that look in Korra's eyes and it scared her and aroused her at the same time. She could see there was movement in Korra's pants as something shifted.

"I suggest you get to a more private place…" Jinora said as she slowly backed away from the Hybrid. "Oh come on!" Asami scolded and stomped her foot. Korra leaped from the ground onto the lifted patio, startling the women. "Eep!" Asami squeaked out of character and dashed off towards the woods.

Asami made good ground in the woods running past trees and dirt. She started to giggle and realized through their bond, that Korra was enjoying the chase. With Korra's primal side awakened they were much more connected than what they were. It was like they were completely one, Asami could feel Korra's desires as her own and Korra knew what was going in Asami's mind.

While in mid run she started to shift into her bat form trying to escape her lover. Korra anticipated the shift and jumped into Asami's bats formation grabbing onto her shifting spirit and Asami was forced to shift back.

Once their bodies collide they tumbled to the ground. Asami ended on top, she pressed Korra's strong shoulders to the ground locking her there. Korra's white eyes seemed to smile and soften. Korra gave her a seductive grin and licked the length of Asami's neck.

Asami squirmed form pleasure and tried to clear her mind, this experience is quickly escalating to be worse than the first link desire. Asami gritted on her teeth trying to keep her fangs in place. Korra took in a deep whiff of her mate's scent and purred loudly. Her tanned hands clawed on Asami's butt and she started to grind them together.

Asami gasped at the sensation and the tangle of their beings melting together. Her mind swirled and she could hardly separate her and Korra's thoughts. Korra's bit poured urging endorphins into her pulse and Asami muffled her moan into Korra's shoulder.

Her inner muscles twitched and her arousal pooled heavily in her stomach. There was electricity that ran in her body and she could even feel every movement in her lover's body as well. Korra released her hold from Asami's neck and craned her face to kiss the pale cheek in search for her lips.

Asami met the warm lips and let her tongue be dominated by the heated slick muscle. A groan escaped from her as a growl came from Korra. Clothes was quickly torn away and they were skin against skin on the cool grass.

Their hands ran over each others bodies, Korra switched places and placed kisses over Asami's chest and sucked on her nipples making Asami moan and arch up. Korra's hand slid into the opening of the arch and trailed her nails down the porcelain skin making Asami's body reacting to press more of herself into Korra.

Korra's hand rounded over Asami's ass and pulled her leg up. Korra slipped her wet cock into Asami's heated core. Asami gasped at the sensation as her inner muscles adjust to hard appendance inside, Korra thrust in and let out a primal growl that made the ground around them tremble. Asami felt a shot of weakness in her legs by the sound Korra made.

The thrusting became harder and faster and Asami could feel her walls was clamping down hard, but with Korra's raw strength she could keep on sliding in and out. Korra brought the other leg up as well and trapping her legs with her arms.

With both her legs up it gave Korra more access to go in even deeper. The tension was building within Asami and she could feel herself so close but she was too overwhelmed to let go. Her pale hands grabbed the tan ass as she clawed her hands up the muscular sides.

Korra would back up almost entirely just to thrust back in. Asami's mind was swirling in overwhelming pleasure she swear she would break. "Korra." Her voice was hoarse and pleading. Korra ceased in her actions and stared her with bright white eyes.

Asami couldn't voice another word but luckily with this new intensity of their bond Korra _ **knew**_. Her eyes flickered between blue and white until they returned to normal. Korra gave Asami a deep and loving kiss, helping Asami to release slightly some of her overwhelming tension. Together they groaned and moaned as Korra slowly thrushes in, and with loud and ragged breathing they almost flowed over the edge. Asami felt like her mind was going in slow motion as her orgasm hit her. Emotions overflowed her leaving her light headed and trembling.

She could feel Korra's hot breath on her skin and her heart burst. There was a swelling in Asami's chest and Asami could feel tears forming. The unimaginable love, joy, adoration and affection took over her entire being.

Korra positioned her lips to Asami's and kissed her softly and deeply. Korra let go of her jelly legs and rested their foreheads together. Asami raised her hands up to brush away the tears on Korra's cheeks and she smiled fondly at her.

Korra' eyes sparkled and she softly kissed away Asami's tearstained cheeks, muttering 'I love you' over and over again. Her strong tanned arms pulled Asami closer, if it was possible. The action was loving and comforting.

They held each other wordlessly, sharing soft kisses and cuddling. Korra laid down next to Asami, the vampire rested her head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. Korra creased the moonlit body as she purred happily.

A calm breeze past over them and Asami couldn't help but to shiver. Korra pulled her closer with a chuckle. "We should get going…" Korra trailed and placed a kiss on top black hair. "And how do you purpose we do that?" Asami cooed. "You tore up my clothes to shreds. Unlike where I kept yours intact." Asami said and she curled closer to Korra for heat.

"Hmm…" Korra hummed proudly and Asami knew she had that stupid grin plaster on her perfect caramel face. "Korra!" Asami scold and poke her in the sides making Korra laugh. "Haha. I tell you what… How about I shift into my wolf form and you can wear my clothes?" Korra bargained.

Asami shifted herself up and studied Korra's face. "Sounds like a plan." She agreed as her hands trailed a remarkable deep love bite on the visible side of Korra's neck. "You love biting me don't you?" Korra teased. "That's funny coming from you." Asami retorted. Korra chuckled and made snapping sound with her teeth and she waggled her brows for Asami.

Another breeze reminded Asami their lack of clothes and she moved to get up. Korra followed suit and went to get her clothes for her mate.

Asami stare longing at her stripped clothes, if they could be identify as such. Korra's laughter gained Asami's attention. Korra held up her blue tunic shirt and showed Asami the large tear in the front. "Intact… you say?" Korra joked and raised her brow to the naked goddess before her.

"Well, it's in a better condition than mine…" Asami said as she pointed to strips of mauled clothing on the grass. Korra gave her arrogant smile and handed over her hunters pants and torn shirt. Asami dressed her self and took a look at herself. "Hmm, I might just ravish you again looking like that." Korra purred.

Her torn tunic made a deep v cut down Asami's torso, just barely covering her breasts. "This won't do…" Asami sighed and ripped the shirt open and then used the lower points to tie a knot just below her breasts. Korra swallowed hard. "You need to take over that fashion shop across from Opal's. It will definitively be a hot trend." Korra complimented.

"Maybe I will… come on then shift so I can have a ride home." Asami instructed. Korra laughed and compelled her orders. The large white wolf snorted as Asami climbed on her back. 'Hold on princess.' Korra said through their link. Asami's eyes went wide. "Kor-raaaaA" Asami's scold was cut off as Korra lunged forward. Asami gripped into thick white fur and laid herself flat on Korra's back.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Korra? Korra!" Tenzin's voice boomed Korra out of her memory making her fall out of her chair to the ground. "Uhrg." She grunted as she helped herself back into the chair. "Where did you go?" Tenzin questioned her slightly irritated. "Don't ask questions you don't want answers to." Korra grinned.

Tenzin's face went red at the assumption. "You really need to work on your control, it can be a dangerous weakness…" He lectured her and her mind dazed back to her lover.

Chapter nine: End.

So how was that? Drop me a review you know you want to.

Thanks for your support and love!

I hope you enjoyed that!

Oh yes. I need to rant, I have came across Tumblr and DevaintArt. I'm behind with social media I know but damm! If you value sleep, data time, food, free time and if you are prone to binging activities. Do not and I repeat do not join those nasty apps! You will have no life besides that. I have falling deep into that trap and now I just can't stay away!

The art is amazing and to die for and links to other awesome fanfiction!

Love you all.

CWolff out!


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews are slow and I am slow and the weather is messing with my time.

Chapter Ten

Thick snow covered the village, it must be the worst they ever had. The icy wind was howling around every corner, ice and snow failing from the sky adding another layer to three feet deep snow. In all Asami's long life she never knew a winter this cold and she was thankful that she had her own personal heater…

The snow blocked everyone in for a whole week luckily, they had enough food for their staff and for Senna to last them a whole year but with the way Korra and Naga can eat maybe just six months.

Everyone spent a lot of time together, by the fireplace. Korra sat on the floor between Asami's legs and watched as her moonlit beauty would engage an intense game of Pai Sho against Hiroshi. Tonraq and Yasuko would chat about almost anything that came to mind and occasionally have everyone join in, Senna was sitting on the couch reading a book with Naga on her feet.

Everyone was content by the crackling fireplace. Asami idly scratch Korra's head or rub her shoulders as she stared at the board and back to her father, calculating the perfect strategy.

Korra knew how to play, but she liked it more to sit calmly between Asami's legs, having her scratching her head and watch her play instead, besides Korra wouldn't stand a chance between these two. She knew how to pick her own battles.

Asami made her move and immediately Hiroshi straightened his back and took off his glasses with a sigh, he cleaned them with a handkerchief and gave Asami an impressed smile. "Good move 'Sami." He said and placed his glasses back on and trapped his chin between his thumb and index finger.

Asami relaxed back and placed both her hands on Korra's shoulders and massaged them. "Thank you father." Asami said with a proud smile. Korra looked up to Asami and the vampire bent down and gave her lover a soft peck, Korra had a goofy grin on her face and turned to face the board again. Asami hugged Korra from behind and rested her head on top of Korra's.

Asami's eyes caught Senna's soft blue ones, looking at her with a 'secret' smile. Asami subtly cocked her head asking Senna the silent question. Senna gave her a toothy grin and brushed off the question as she refocused her eyes to her book, with a grin Asami knew Korra would have when she knew something that you do not.

Asami was brought back to reality when Korra's warm hand softly drummed on her shins, signaling her that her Father had made his move.

"I hear the town's shops is opening today." Yasuko said as she stood up to the tea tray. "Yes, they are not so badly affected by the snow as we are out here, the Castle and the farms are the ones most affected by this weather." Tonraq nodded. Yasuko filled up their drinks and place a kiss on her husband's cheek as he concentrated. "Go easy on your father dear." Yasuko teased and she sat back down and carried on with her conversation.

They spent almost the whole afternoon like that. After Hiroshi lost his best out of nine he decided to go for a new opponent… Korra. Korra try to talk her way out of it. "Oh no, I won't be any much of a challenge for you Hiroshi…" Korra said as she held her hands up.

"Nonsense, in all this time I've known you, not once did we play this game. I'm certain you will prove a match, just like that surprising hunting trip the first time." Hiroshi said with a pleasant smile. "Yes, Korra. Give it a try and I'll help you out if you want." Asami offered.

With that said Korra had no choice but play a pot of Pai Sho against the old and experienced Vampire. They played for a while with Asami explaining a few tips and tricks and uncovering all her father's methods, which Hiroshi would laugh hopelessly.

Senna snapped her book close and gained everyone's attention. "I'm going to make some sandwiches anyone wants something in particular?" She asked as she placed her book down next to her and shuffled her feet underneath the groaning beast. Naga whined and try as she might Senna could not get her to move out of the way. "Just like Korra." Senna mumble and she stepped over the fluffy white wolf.

Everyone laughed at that statement. "Anything you make is delicious. Do you want any help?" Yasuko asked as she was almost about to stand up but Asami beat her to it. "I'll help." Asami said as she jumped up. "No, I need you." Korra whined as she clutched on Asami's red sweater. She gave the hybrid an amused smile and ruffled her hair. "You will live." Asami said and she followed Senna to the kitchen.

Asami was buttering the bread slices as Senna sliced the tomatoes. "Asami?" The woman in question popped her head up meeting soft blue eyes. "Yes, Senna?" She answered. "You've been very happy lately, is there a special reason?" Senna asked as she moved her hand to take hold of a cucumber.

"Besides that I'm falling more in love with your daughter… no." Asami said with a bright smile and she then layered the slices with mayonnaise. Senna nodded her head and there was silence for a moment. Asami noticed that grin again and broke the silence. "What do you know that I don't?" Asami asked the Lycan.

Senna laughed sweetly and gave Asami a bright glance. "Many things…" Senna said purposely avoiding the real question. "You know what I mean Senna…" Asami drawled with a giggle. "You have a new scent mixed with your original one." Senna said calmly and she stared to layer the sliced tomatoes on the bread.

"What do you mean mixed with mine? You mean Korra's?" Asami asked puzzled. Senna snorted and shook her head professedly. "No, that I notice after your first time… you have a new scent, for a week now. You are very lucky." Senna said. The frown lines formed on Asami's flawless forehead as she was trying to understand what Senna was saying.

"I'm sure Korra would mention it…" Asami said as wheels were turning in her head. "Maybe, but I don't think she really knows what it is." Senna trailed. Asami gave a short laugh.

"Okay, Senna. I give. What do you mean?" Asami asked the elder woman. "You are expecting my dear…" Senna said with a bright smile and a sparkle in her eyes. Asami's eyes went wide, she stared to her stomach in question. She sensed that Senna wasn't lying to her but she could not believe it.

Being a pureblood vampire, you only go into heat once every five years and Asami's cycles was always different, so she could not really keep a reliable pattern. This is in fact the fifth year.

Asami placed her pale hand on the stomach hoping to feel something, but it was still too early. Senna placed her soft warm hand on her shoulder. "Brace yourself, you might start to experience nausea, food or blood cravings, maybe even some intense feelings or if you are lucky it will go completely smooth." Senna said.

"How was yours?" Asami asked with a slightly shivering voice. Senna burst out laughing. "Pray you won't go through it the way I did. Goodness me! In the beginning there was one entire day I couldn't keep anything down, then after that I couldn't stop eating and had cravings for seal meat and ice cream. However the food carvings was not the worst. My mood swings was the worst, poor Tonraq had to go through me yelling at him in one moment and the next I would showing him with love. And god forbid Korra to be a calm and easy moving bundle inside my stomach." Senna explained.

Asami was caught in amusement, nervousness and shock. She wasn't sure what to do with this new information. "I'm pregnant." Asami said in a daze as stared down. At that exact moment Yasuko came in. "What's taking so long-" Yasuko bubbled and immediately stopped when she heard the word pregnant. "What?" Yasuko almost squealed loudly with excitement.

She looked at her daughter and Senna with growing excitement. Yasuko couldn't control herself and it shocked Asami seeing her mother like this. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She clapped her hands and pulled Asami in a tight hug, squealing her ear off. "Who else knows?" Yasuko asked after she let Asami go.

"Who knows what?" Tonraq asked as he walked into the kitchen. Asami could feel the heat in her cheeks rise. "Asami is pregnant! We're going to be grandparents!" Yasuko beamed, not bothering to contain herself. The smile the big tanned man had on his face could put the stars to shame and pulled Asami into hug lifting her feet off the ground and twirling her around.

"I can't believe this! You are so lucky to get it right so early!" He said with a chuckle. Asami wish she could go outside and shove her face into the deep snow, just to have the heat in her face to subside. "Hey, I'm hungry. What's taking you guys so long?" Korra asked from behind Hiroshi as they walked into the kitchen.

She looked at a blushing Asami, and the others with big smiles. "Wha- What's going on?" Korra asked as she pointed her fingers to them. Asami's mouth opened and closed but no words came. Tonraq walked to her and gave her a hard slap on the back. "You are going to be a Sire." He beamed. Korra's eyes went wide as her eyes darted to Asami's hand cradling her stomach.

 ***Thud***

Korra fell to the ground. Everyone stared in amusement in her reaction and in an instant Korra jumped up with a gasp. "What?" She asked directly to Asami. "I'm pregnant." Asami's words finally came. Korra nodded her head and passed out again…

Chapter ten: End

And we have KorrAsamipuppy(ies) coming! Yay!

Okay reschedule. Wednesdays and Sundays for Chapters. Please drop me a review. I know this one was a short chapter but I thought it might be a cute way to introduce this…

Love you all and see you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

This was by far the worst and coldest winter Transylvania ever had. So cold that even Korra and Senna started to wear two layers of clothing.

Asami opened the backdoor that led to the stables, thanks to her Father's boiler room design they could keep the Castle and the stables warm enough not to freeze from the cold. There was some horses that was happily chewing on their hay balls, others like Asami was restless. They've been couped up here for too long.

Asami's Satomobile couldn't even start up due to the cold. She greeted some of the staff tending the horses as she walked up to the large double doors. She inspected the hinges and they where frozen shut. She let out a frustrated growl and whipped her head to the staircase to the left.

She rushed up, stomping on each step. Once on the higher floor she scanned over the feeding stock. There was a good amount that would still carry their livestock for six months. She then walked to the large front windows.

She stared outside, her green eyes scowled at the white glare of the snow covering their lands and by the looks of it, three feet of thick layered snow covering the stable doors. She huffed annoyed and hurried her way back into the Castle, past the kitchen, across the ballroom, past the large dining area and into the front house with the speed that only the supernatural possess.

Naga jumped up by the whistling air that cashed after Asami, alerting Korra. "What's it girl?" Korra asked as she set down her study book down on the table. She noticed Asami gripping on the door and with sheer force almost ripped it off it's hinges. She was met with a small avalanche of snow hitting against her body.

"Ahrg!FfffffffffffffffFUCK!" Asami screamed kicking at the snow. Korra froze in place with her lover's actions. The past few days the pregnant _'perks'_ started to surface. Although as much as Korra would hate to admit that she is scared of anything, she admitted that she is scared of Asami.

"What's wrong, Asami?" Korra asked cautiously.

"What's wrong?" Asami snapped at Korra. The hybrid swallowed hard and took a step back. That might have been the wrong way to word it. "What is wrong, Korra _dear_ … we have been trapped by this blasted snow and I am restless! It's cold! I miss the sun! I have already tinkered the boiler-room! In addition, I miss my workshop! I want to get out! Moreover, this fucking snow is in my bloody way!" Asami's voice raised a new hard tone, that made Korra almost shrank.

Korra was still thinking of what she could say or do. "And now I'm even more wet by that Avalanche!" Asami growled and stalked away. Korra and Naga stood there for a moment and then they both slowly walk closer to the hall and with caution leaned over to look how Asami mumbled to herself walking down to the kitchen.

Korra retreated back into the living room with a tanned finger to her chin. "I think I can solve that." Korra said to her self.

…

Tonraq and Asami strolled on their way to the living room again. Tonraq was telling Asami about Peru and she was nibbling on her Biltong strip and occasionally dipping it in ice cream.

"Some of the locals worship Senna as a Goddess of the forest. Thanks to her we could bring peace between the forest villages and the were creature clans. Did you know you even get were-cats?" Tonraq asked the younger vampire as they rounded the corner into their living room.

Hiroshi, Yasuko and Senna stood by they window looking outside. "Do know why she is doing this?" Hiroshi asked and he sipped on his tea. Senna shook her head in a daze. "Neither do I but you have to give her credit that she is making a good clearing time. If she keeps this up we could make it to the village in two days." Yasuko said amazed. "What do you mean? It's not like we are going to walk there." Senna said and she glanced at her friends.

"She and the werewolf staff already cleared the way from the stablesjoining this road." Hiroshi answered. Asami and Tonraq walked up to the window to see what they were talking about.

Outside in the snow stood a tall, bulky white wolf-like beast, shoving large heaps of snow, creating a path. Asami never seen Korra in her were form up to now. Korra really was a beast, she must have stood at a large height of seven… maybe eight feet. Her body was covered in a thick layer of white fur, and if it wasn't for those blue eyes Asami wouldn't even knew that this was Korra.

She looked completely different from the purebred werewolves that were helping her shoving snow at this late hour. She stood out distinctively not only by her pure white coat, or her size, but by her animalistic features. The others' you could still slightly make out some of their human faces.

Asami could see the way those back muscles tensed under the strain shoving the heavy loaded plow over and over again. Asami tapped her finger against the glass to get Korra's attention. When that didn't work she reached out with their link.

Korra's shining blue eyes focused onto Asami and nodded her large wolf head. Asami walked to the front door and when she opened it, she was surprised not to be greeted by an avalanche like earlier this morning. "What are you doing?" Asami asked taking a bite out of the Biltong. Korra's eyes eyed the meaty peace with desire. Asami brought it closer and before Korra's large white claw could gasped it Asami pulled it away. Korra whined a loud one and flattened her ears by the rejection.

"An answer if you'd please…" Asami said as she waved the piece of raw meat cockily. "You said earlier you wanted to get out of the Castle and be by your workshop…" Korra said in her gruff and deep Lycan voice. Asami could feel her heart warmed up by Korra's act and she felt a calm warm settling in her stomach in a non-sexual way. Tears from in her eyes by joy and she tried to wrapped her slender arms around the warm fluffy body. "Ahw Korra…" Asami choked a happy cry. "I love you so much." She said and let more tears fall as Korra engulfed her in a warm and cozy hug.

 **Bolin and Opal engaged**

It was indeed two days when they all could finally return to their normal schedules. Asami was so happy to be in her workshop again, she didn't even went pass Opal's shop just to say hi. She only realized that when Opal and Bolin showed up by her workshop with Korra.

She completely forgotten that time does indeed pass by. Opal cleared her throat and crossed her arms across her chest, unimpressed. Asami gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, O… I lost track of time." Asami held up her hands and gave her friend the best 'I-am-so-sorry' smile she could muster.

"Hmmpf." Opal replied and glared at Asami. The Vampire dropped her head slightly. "I know you can get carried away with your passion but not to tell me that your expecting! That's what hurts, when were you planning on telling me?" Opal whined with her arms stretched open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was planning on telling you tonight when I would leave work on time…" Asami drawled and pulled Opal into a hug. The shorter woman tried to stay angry with her friend but she couldn't stay mad with her for long and returned the hug.

Asami glanced a look to Korra. "Sorry, I couldn't keep it down. I'm just so excited." Korra apologized and Asami walked over to her to pull her into a hug as well. Bolin bounced in his place excited. "Oooooooh! Can I tell her?" Bolin pleaded the witch next him. "No you already blurted it to Korra." Opal huffed.

Asami let go of the hug and stood next to Korra looking at the green eyed woman quizzically. "Tell me what?" Asami asked with a smile. "I'm engaged!" Opal squealed and showed off her ring finger. Asami jumped and they engaged another hug again. When they settled down Korra spoke up again.

"I can't believe this. You guys are engaged and were going to be parents! I'm going to be a sire!" Korra said with a smile and then her eyes went wide. "I'm going to be a sire. I. Am. Going. To. Be. A. Sire." Korra looked like she was about to faint again when Asami gripped her arm and shook her. "Oh, no! You're not passing out again!" Asami laughed in a borderline panic.

Korra shook her head and her hand instinctively flew back to the back of her neck. "Heh, sorry. It's just so exciting and scary at the same time!" Korra said in defense. They all laughed.

"So Korra? How is hormonal Asami?" Bolin asked her.

"Uh…." Korra stuttered as he eyes nervously flew to Asami and back to the engaged couple. "Different…?" Korra phrased it as a question. Asami cocked her an amused brow and she bite back her smirk. She knew that she might have been a little hormonal and not always in a good way. A smile grew on her face when she remembered Korra clearing out the snow just for her.

"Good answer…" Opal complimented.

…

The yellow colored ale filled many mugs to the brim with the white foam head spilling over as waiters and bartenders worked with impressive speed. One would think with this cold winter people would spent more time in their home, trying to heat up.

But as it seems alcohol does that job better. Korra sat by 'their booth' wit Mako, Opal, Iroh and Kai when Asami and Ace walked through the doors. Korra whipped her head into Asami's direction and her smile could have thaw this winter. Asami's face brighten up the moment she looked eyes with Korra.

Ace grinned at Asami's expression and lightly shouldered her partner. "Hey, you should get a painting, it lasts longer…" Ace teased but in Asami's mind a light bulb went bright. Ace knew Asami long enough to recognize Asami's invention idea face and she groaned. "Oh no… I should keep my mouth shut next time." Ace whined as they walked up to the table.

"Hey!" They all greeted the duo, Mako pulled his girlfriend into a hug and gave a second look. "What's up?" He asked concern. Ace gave him a half frightened and excited smile. "I think I might have just signed myself up for another long project…" Ace said with a laugh and looked at Asami. Asami nodded with a broad smile to confirm her speculations.

Bolin waved at them from the bar and then walked over to them with a bright smile. "What will it be for you ladies?" He asked in his chivalrous tone. "I need one knockout ale pleaze Bo." Ace almost pleaded. "I'll have a virgin Blackforest, thank you." Asami said and she gave a shy smile. Bolin nodded. "And a refill for tha rest of you?" Bolin said without waiting for an answer.

The rest of the group eyed Asami for a quiet moment. "Uh… Asami? You alright since when do you ever kick off a night with a non alcoholic drink?" Mako eyed her curiously. "You don't know?" Asami asked surprised.

"Know what?" Kai interjected. Asami looked at the confused faces and then looked at Opal and Korra. "Well I'm impressed." Asami said with a chuckle. "Oh believe me I want to shout it out to the world, but we agreed to tell them tonight." Korra breathed. "Yeah, and Korra used her pack thing with Bo… so he couldn't tell a soul." Opal informed.

"Okay enough talking as if we're not here and enlighten us." Ace almost growled.

"I'm expecting." Asami said with a bright smile and interlocked with Korra's fingers. "You're pregnant!" Ace shouted. Two figures a few tables away went stiff unnoticed by the group. "But how?" Mako breathed mystified. Ace giggled and leaned closer and whispered in his ear. Mako's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing and gave her a borderline horrified look.

"You can too?" Mako asked pointing a shaking finger at her. Ace nodded her head with a laugh. "We can give it a try if you want." She offered and Korra choked on her beer and Iroh spray his over the whole table making the rest groan. "Not an image I wanted to have in my head." Korra and Iroh said at the same time.

Kai stared at them confused. "Look I am human so please tell me what's going on." Kai almost pleaded. Opal placed a hand to his back. "You don't wanna know!" Iroh and Korra said again simultaneously, causing the rest to laugh and Mako with a beetroot red face.

…

Asami stood in the kitchen with her bare feet on the cold cream tiles and her head in the freezer. She thought it was completely ridiculous that she would crave something like ice cream in the cold winter mixed with the meat salty taste of Biltong.

Her hands found the bucked of her yearnings and she retracted from the refrigerator, walking to Senna's stock. Asami took a chunky strip with extra fat and dipped it into the ice cream and lifted it to her mouth. Asami's mouth watered at the anticipation of the delicious taste, she could breathe in the smell of vanilla and meat. Her stomach growled

And…

Asami was back in her bed next to a sprawled Korra, Asami was tangled up in blankets and Korra's limbs. The pale pregnant woman sat up frustrated and Korra sleepily groaned at the fast movement and rolled away snuggling up with a pillow.

Asami's cravings made themselves known once again and she scowled out her window the midnight winter sky and huffed in annoyance. "Can't I just have one peaceful sleep without having you forcing me to wake up!" Asami whined at her swelling tummy. It answered her with a soft rumble and she sneered at it. "Can't you wait till morning…" Asami whined. This time her stomach argued with her even louder.

A quick snore redirected Asami's attention, she stare at the other half of the reason she was in this situation. Korra's bed shirt was slightly pulled up by her tossing and turning showing off the toned back muscles.

In a swift movement Asami shook Korra awake. "Get up!" Asami almost hissed. Korra awoke slowly and rubbed her eyes awkwardly. "Mmmm, what…" Korra whined as she took note of the time. "I want ice cream and biltong, and I'm also tired and cold…" Asami hinted. Korra stare at her blankly. "You woke me up just to tell me that?" Korra groan and dunk her head back into the pillows, stubbornly calling sleep back.

"I want you to go get me some!" Asami asked. Korra groaned.

"Can't it wait till morning…" She whined.

"You are the reason I'm having these absurd cravings! Now go get some or you might as well go sleep in your old room." Asami huffed readying herself to get up.

Korra's warm arm pulled her stubbornly back to bed. Asami was about to fight it when Korra placed a sleepy kiss on her lips. Korra took in a deep breath. "I'll go…" Korra whispered in her ear. Asami relaxed a bit.

Korra moved out of the bed and removed the tangled up blankets and before Asami could protest, Korra covered Asami with the blankets. Korra then tucked her in and rubbed her cool body warmer for a moment. "I'll be back just now." Korra said in yawn and dragged her sleepily feet out the room. Asami had a soft smile her face and a growing feeling in her heart.

True to her word Korra reappeared with two large bowls and a steamy cup of tea in a tray. Asami sat up as Korra placed the tray down in her lap. Asami stared at the ice cream bowl and next to it a bowl filled with neat slices of biltong. Asami smile as Korra gotten in the bed next to her. Asami bend down and placed a sweet kiss on her tanned cheek.

Korra let out a soft purr as she drifted back to slumber as Asami mixed her unusual cravings and appreciating them.

Chapter Eleven: End

I hope I did not disappoint and I hope you laughed as much as I did, and also had a "Aww" moment here and there! Drop a review! Love you all.

Thanks for your support.

CWolff out!


	12. Chapter 12

And here it is…

Chapter Twelve

Wei was playing with his miniature sized metal dragon. He took a metal ball and tossed it across the empty lobby. "Man I hate night shifts." Wei muttered to Steele. The small dragon nodded it's metal head in agreement and made a soft purring noise as it ducked it's head under one of Wei heavy hands.

Wei chuckled and patted the cold metal. "Here you go!" Wei shouted and tossed the ball again. Steele jumped excitedly before he took of flying after the ball clattering across the room.

The doors eerily screeched as they announced new customers at this late hour. Steele froze on the ground and tried not to look too magical, a slender tanned hand reached down to pick him up.

The owner of the hand brought the dragon closer to her stoical face as her impossible light almost white blue eyes to inspect the dragon. "Fascinating… a metallic dragon. I have not seen one in fifty years. Go on." The woman's voice lacks all emotion as she commanded and the dragon flapped his wings and darted back to Wei.

Wei looked at the two late comers. They seemed almost identical, both of them wore royal blue robes and straight hair, save for one, who had two blue clips in her hair and slight blue make-up around her eyes.

"Uh…. Hello? Can I help you?" He stuttered. Their lifeless eyes stared at him cynically. He swallowed loudly and shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably. "Yes, we require accommodation for the time being." The person spoke up. "O-kay, two rooms or one and-" Wei was cut short by the woman's hand.

"One room, on suite bathroom. That would do for now." The woman spoke as they stalked closer to Wei. "Uh right, here. Room '85' upstairs to your left hand side. Just keep going straight. And it will be five Leu." Wei said. The duo stared at him, not moving their narrow eyes away from him. The man placed down the money and took the key from him.

They stalked upstairs, leaving Wei and Steele there behind the counter creeped out. "Well that was interesting…" Wei said.

…

"Bring the necessities, Desna." Eska commanded her brother as she was already walking to the bathroom, filling the sink with water. Desna followed her into the bathroom. He handed over to her a small flask with eerie blue liquid.

She took it from him and dropped five droplets into the water. She took her brother's hand and slit it open and let the blood mix with the water. "Sire of thine blood…" She chanted and the water swirled revealing Unalaq's face.

"Is it done?" He questioned them. The twins rolled their eyes at their father's concern. "We have news… It seems that the abomination has been busy with voluptuous activities and has impregnated a Pureblood…" Eska explained deadpanned. Unalaq pulled his face up in disgust. "To think that filthy creation is even able to procreate, boils my blood. To make maters worse that my brother would even ever defile himself with a Lycan. Study their activities till the next new moon and find a way to bring them here, were I can give my judgment. And if you are presented with the opportunity to erase the embryo… do not hesitate. I have uses for the Hybrid." Unalaq said and disappeared from the water.

"What a pity… I was looking forward to stake the abomination." Eska said placid. "You can still inflict pain onto me, to bring you pleasure." Desna said and walked to the bedroom.

…

It was early in the morning as Bolin sat by the counter of his bar, he was busy crunching numbers that gave him a headache. James placed a cup of coffee before his boss. Bolin looked up to his barman with grateful smile. "Thanks." Bolin breathed.

"I can see we're going start looking for a replacement for Aubrey real soon aye Boss?" James asked Bolin with a grin and he wiggled his auburn eyebrows at him as he saw Bolin ruffling his black curls in his large hands. "Why'd you had to go and make your wife pregnant?" Bolin scowled jokily.

The tall slender man barked out in laughter and the light laugh lines became more evident on his brown freckled white face. "I was merely doing my husbandly duties, besides in ten years of marriage I'd never thought here out in the blue she'd be able to go and get fertile in her early thirties, for god sake, I'm going to turn forty in two years." James defended.

"Yeah your poor child's friends will mistake you for their grandfather! Aubrey is still good she can give some of these spring chickens a run for their money." Bolin chuckled and took a sip of his sweet coffee.

"Yeah, she's a beauty… and she's got a head for numbers like none other." James drawled.

"Yes, sir, can't blame ya. Man I wish she could help out for just two more days." Bolin nodded, and waved to one of his waiters that just came in for their shift. "Say James… do you also get an uneasy feeling from our new regulars?" Bolin question his head barman. James frowned a little. "You mean those identical creeps that are showing up every night close by the booth of your peers?" James questioned with a deep frown.

"That's the pair." Bolin nodded. He noticed after three nights that this odd pair would silently come in, sit down by the table and sip the rest of the night on their Vodka drinks. "I do. They seem a little out of their element in here though. I heard Cassie said that they barely speak a word to each other or anyone for that matter." James told Bolin and excused himself before he went to tend one of the customers.

Bolin sat there and rubbed his stubble chin in thought before he gotten distracted. "Argh I need a shave." He scolded himself and continued with his numbers.

…

A warm yellow light was cast over the Sato library, Asami sat by the window with a thick storybook cradled by her soft hands. She wore a brown sweater and red slacks that was covered by the black and red patched comforter.

Korra had gotten bored with her book and she walked around scanning the backs of the many books in the room. Her blues eyes caught a book that she recognized as one of Yasuko's favorite. Her tanned fingers reached for the book and she studied the cover, it was bounded in faded cream leather with no naming on it.

Korra raised her eyebrows intrigued and opened the book, she scanned the handwritten pages in hopes for any pictures, not really paying attention to the words or headings until… she came across a drawing that strangely looked familiar. Korra took a double take and sure as day, it was Asami roughly around her teenage years.

Korra closed the book and opened it to the first page. There was a birth certificate that gave Korra an exciting naughty feeling lying deep in her stomach. Korra read the names aloud "Amalia… Sophia…" Asami's eyes went wide with recognition "Oh god, no." and she threw her book down hastily walking over to Korra. "Anastacia… Magdalena…Isabella… Sato' Now that's a mouthful."

"Korra put that away…" Asami demanded with a deep red face.

Korra held the book away as she kept on reading. " 'Born: 11th of February 1548' Wow th-" The book was snatched away from her view and Korra turned her eyes back to the pregnant woman with a shit-eating-grin. Asami gave her a scowl with a mortified blush on her face.

"You wipe that grin off your face." Asami pointed a finger at her clutching the book in her hands. "Is that you?" Korra asked the rhetorical question with the grin growing even bigger. "How the hell did you get the name Asa- wait hold up… A-S-A-M-I! Holy moon your name is an Acronym of all your names!" Korra beamed. "When were you going to tell me?" Korra asked with a chuckle.

"If I had it my way, never." Asami said embarrassed. Korra almost looked hurt by the statement. "Don't be sad, please. There must be something you don't wanted me know, and it's not by lying, just something embarrassing." Asami questioned.

Korra nodded her head solemnly. "Yeah, I wish there where a few you didn't know… but I have nothing hidden from you…" Korra spoke in an almost whisper.

Asami sighed and she pulled Korra in for a hug. "Okay, let's even this out then." Asami said and rubbed Korra's back before she let go. Asami handed over the book held it in an iron grip. "But keep in mind that I had an extra 117 years to embarrass myself than you have." Asami warned. "And this book has my whole childhood memories in it that my mother captured."

Korra laughed to the point she had tears in her eyes. "I bet you I embarrass myself more in a year than what you could have done in your entire lifetime, besides I don't think anything can beat, your father walking in on me fighting with Jr. for shifting every time you turn me super horny." Korra admitted.

Asami burst out in laughter doubling over and holding onto Korra to steady herself. "You guys avoided each other for a month!" Asami laughed again and pulled Korra into a deep kiss. "I like it when I can turn you so on, that your body loose control." Asami whispered against her lips making Korra shiver.

Asami's slender fingers reached Korra's sensitive ears and she rubbed them as she deeply kissed Korra, making her purr. Asami's lips formed a sly smile as she listened to Korra's racing heart. It's been three months since they did something _'exciting'_ and by the way Korra's hand felt so eagerly over her body, she missed it.

Asami's hands teased along Korra's sides over her stomach and … yes… the reaction she was hoping to find. Jr…

Asami cupped the hard growing and twitching muscle making Korra whimper by the contact. Korra buckled her hips for more friction and Asami pulled away completely and swayed her hips as she walked back to her window bed. "Super horny you say?" Asami teased.

Korra huffed as she cross her arms over her chest and her face red. "Don't do that, I will take you here and now and won't give a damm of who walks in on us." Korra warned as she tried to get her heartbeat under control before she could get her body under her own control.

"You know what I don't always appreciate of these moods of pregnancy… I would lash out on anyone for no reason, then cry over melted cheese, being needy and whiny." Asami said and she sat down on the bed looking across the distance back to Korra. "However there is one upside." Asami drawled.

Korra took in a deep breath still trying to calm down and waiting for Asami's reply. "What?" Korra finally asked after waiting for the reason. "You. You are always doing your best to live with all my mood swings and cravings… I love you so much, and with the way you try to make me happy with all my ridiculous demands, I know you love me too…" Asami said with a loving smile.

She cocked her finger, motioning Korra to move closer. "So would you care to help me out with another intense mood?" Asami asked and she pouted her lips. Korra's broody posture changed and she walked up to Asami and cupped her hands with her own. "What would it be? Are you hungry?" Korra asked, ready to go down to the kitchen.

"Starving…" Asami said seductively… Korra eyed her a moment not understanding the tone. "I'm craving a bit for a Hybrid…" Asami said and she pulled Korra closer to herself. "Mmmm, I like this mood." Korra purred getting lost in the kiss.

…

Chapter Twelve: End

Tum tumtummmm!And here comes the next issue! Stay tuned for the next update! Thank you for your support and reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay! As much as I really love this story, I'm getting stuck with flowing my main chapters together without having it seem all over the place. So bare with me.

Oh and friendly reminder, English is my second language, please pardon my typos and please point them out for me so I can fix them up.

I was thinking one last bit of fluff before gore!

Chapter Thirteen

Dull blue eyes scanned over the five blood thirsty vampires before them. Eska sighed, irritated and tossed them each a blood pint. "This is moving far too slow accordingly to our strategies. It's like the human inhabitants of Transylvania is almost immune into turning into vampires, and to make matters worse there is a large number of those inferior canids living amongst them." Eska almost growled. And paced around their rented hotel room.

"That tends to happen if generations came into contact with a moderate dose of Vampire blood. Their anti-bodies will sense the right amount of our blood, which should turn them, as a virus than an enhancer." Desna said eyeing his sister.

"We need to build up a good army, one that still lusts after blood but refraining them from going feral." Eska announced.

"I advise we rather head out to England. They are relatively entirely against the supernatural, they will transform and in addition have no choice but join us." She said to her brother with a quick nod to her brother.

Desna stared out in deep thought, It might be risky but worth it. "Most accurate, in addition, it will help us to lay low around here, that prying human detective is getting to close for my own comfort." He agreed with her.

…

The winter afternoon sun shone in Asami's high bedroom. Her pearl white walls was painted in the golden rays and they danced on Korra's brown skin. The cold air was held outside by the thick windows and walls. The winter was slowly calming down, and as always Asami was eternally grateful for her own heater.

Her pale fingers brushed through Korra's short brown strands of hair as the Hybrid lay with her head on Asami's pregnant belly. "You know we're having twins right?" Korra softly asked as she rubbed Asami's thigh affectionately, loving being close to her. Korra wish she could just spent her entire life close to her.

"Really? How do you know?" Asami curiously asked and looked lovingly down at the sight of Korra listening to her stomach. The picture swelled her heart, and she was engulfed with deep love, making her forget about the outside world. Time seemed to stand still and pass by too fast all at the same moment.

She had long ago gave up to over analyze things regarding deep celestial moments like these and rather just enjoy them.

Korra purred protectively as an Alpha would before she looked up in to Asami's beautiful green eyes. "I can hear their fast heartbeats and your slow one." Korra smiled and she placed a soft kiss on Asami's small bump. Her enhanced hearing senses paying attention to the three heartbeats that meant more than the world to her.

She could hear Asami's slow and steady heartbeat mixed with the thousand fluttering two sets of thuds inside her. She closed her eyes and let the sounds be engraved into her very soul.

"Hmm, explains why I'm getting extra fat." Asami hummed almost sadly. Asami knows that this is to be expected but she just can't help feeling sad of the loss of her own well toned stomach. Her perfect body being filled up with fat to maintain herself and the growing body, well bodies inside of her.

"You're not fat!" Korra jerked her head up and gave her mate a concerned look. Asami just quirked an amused brow at her. Korra can try as hard as she want, however that won't change the way Asami would see her pregnant transformation. "You're pregnant there is a major difference." Korra explained and gave Asami a deep kiss.

"But I look fat." Asami said with a pout. Korra sighed and said nothing, she rather trailed soft lines over her abdominal. "Tell me Korra… do I look a little more chubby?" Asami asked and could feel her emotional hormones getting the best of her. This isn't fair to Korra, she knew it. It's like asking your lover whether they like the blue or red dress. And when they do finally chose the blue one you would have the audacity to ask them if you look bad in the red one. The never ending cycle of the dog house.

"'Samiiii, do you want to get me into trouble. I love you, you nerd, I love your warm and caring heart. I love your beautiful forest green eyes I get lost in them every time. I love your brilliant smile that lights up my life. I love you full, red, soft lips, I love the soft enchanting touch of your skin, I love your curves even if you are slightly fuller now then before, but most of all I love your soul and spirit and that genius mind of yours." Korra said placing kisses all over Asami and then kept kissing all over her face repeatedly.

Asami squirmed with giggles under Korra's hot lips kissing her all over her face, forgetting all her insecurities knowing Korra will always love her. "Oh, okay, okay, stop. Haha, Korraaaa!" Asami laughed and she playfully swatted Korra away. "I love you too." She said breathlessly.

Korra ceased with her kisses, she straddled Asami and held her body weight up from Asami with her arms, placed by her shoulders. She waited for Asami to catch her breath, getting lost in her eyes shining with love and a happy smile on her lips, and she listened as her breathing return to normal. "God I love you." Korra said and slowly placed her lips on Asami's.

The kiss was loving, sensual and overflowed with emotions and ended far to soon for Asami. Korra withdrew with her deadly lopsided grin. Asami was amazed after all these years that Korra can still sent those butterflies fluttering like mad.

"I gotta go, Mako needs some extra help with some strange cases in the village." Korra said and she moved off from the bed.

"You've been helping him out a lot." Asami said with a sigh, to be apart from her heart.

"Yeah, I think of starting to link up with his force, I don't want to be caught off guard again like with Amon." Korra grunted.

Asami nodded her head in agreement.

Chapter Thirteen: End

Ta-Da!Fluff! Okay I love to hear from you guys, how are you finding the story so far?

I appreciate your likes and reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Korra had a permanent disgusted scowl on her face. Her brows were furrowed together, her mouth was pulled in a crooked grim expression. The medical chemicals in the air hurt both her and Iroh's noses. There was also the stench of death, but what would you expect in a morgue.

Iroh was talking with an elderly lady Mrs. Bones, a woman/witch far more educated beyond her years, as for her incredibly young apprentice, Ikki, would call her Queen of the Dead. Korra absentmindedly listened to their conversations as her blue eyes roamed over the poor deceased creature.

"Sad right?" Ikki interrupted the Hybrid's thoughts. Korra nodded her head melancholy. "What do you think would cause this to happen?" Korra asked in her slightly raspy voice. "Well, if the mutational features aren't enough to go by…" Ikki trailed, as she almost seemed creepily fascinated.

"This is the typical works of having an overdose of Vampire blood. You can see by the bat-like face, slightly enlarged animalistic ears. And look at these talon claws. It's like a were-bat!" She squealed which earned a glare from her mentor. Korra had to bite back her grin, Ikki would fuss over this thing for hours on end.

"You know in all honesty, I would have pegged Jinora as the medical crazed one not you." Korra said as a side note and she walked closer to the body. Ikki nodded her head with dismissal. "Yes, however she finds the magical and spiritual side more entertaining as where I like the materialistic and physical…" Ikki admitted and opened the poor creature's mouth.

Korra grimaced again at the death stench hit her again, she almost felt like gaging. "You know many years ago, there were many creatures like this one? They called them Camazotz… were-vampire creatures that acts as mindless beasts. They would feed on anything, not just blood but flesh and bones as well. However this one was killed in mid transformation." Ikki said and this caught Korra's interest.

"What do you mean mid transformation?" Korra asked extremely intrigued. "Ikki enough of that, would you please get the file for this patient?" Mrs. Bones ordered kindly. Ikki huffed and then gave the Hybrid a brilliant smile. "Come by my house later and I'll show you." Ikki winked and she skipped out the morgue to the office.

…

Mako gawked at the disturbing drawings before him. Every year just keeps on getting weirder and weirder. If he did not knew of this supernatural world he could have sworn that his forensic team was trying to pull a horror story trick on him. _'I wonder how Iroh and Korra are doing at the morgue.'_ He thought to himself. Most of the times he would go there himself but if there is one thing that completely freaks him out… it would be bats.

His body shivered at the image in his head. He heard footsteps heading to his office and through the glass he noticed Korra almost shoving his door open.

"What did you guys find?" Mako asked as he noticed Korra glaring annoyed at his squeaky office door that was creeping back to be united with the wall frame. Iroh went on his lunch break with one of the other officers. "Well 'sides the ugly looking creature's pre-human file. Not much, hey. Only that his transformation was caused by an overdose of Ichor - Vampire blood and then had his neck snapped and heart staked with a silver dagger. Bones and Ikki found rather large amounts of iron and oxygen…" Korra explained and saw the wheels turning Mako's head.

"There is only a handful of vampires is the town, we need to interrogate them do you think we can-" Korra could almost see the detective's ideas flowing above his head and immediately she felt the urge to protect.

"No! Hell no! There is no way we are going to drag my pregnant girlfriend into this horrible mess." Korra interrupted him with a deep growl. Mako sighed hopelessly and raked his fingers between his black hair. He expected her reaction but he was really desperate. The town's people really cannot risk the lives of their humans.

"We need to get to the bottom of this Korra, and who better than someone who can detect a lie from a mile away? We need Asami, Korra." Mako explained with a heavy sigh. He saw Korra shifting her weight form one side to the other.

They both knew that they need to put a stop to these ridiculous killings, however she truly doesn't want to involve her pregnant mate into this. It may cause unnecessary stress to the unborn twins.

Mako notice Korra's forced closed eyes and the triple frown lines straining across her tan face. A second after he could hear her growling annoyed and with a harsh quick barking sound she snapped her eyes open and stare straight through him. He swallowed nervously as the look of those cold blue eyes could kill him on the spot.

"I'll ask how she'd feel about it." Korra grumbled annoyed with the detective and the situation. Mako let out the breath he didn't knew he was holding. She nodded her head and stomped out of his office.

…

The scent of old books tickled Korra's nose as she stared at the Latin words on the pigskin paper. The hybrid listen with half attention to Ikki's ramblings as she glanced time from time to Asami and Jinora across the room chatting about pregnancies and such.

She picked up some of Jinora's babbling as she said she can already feel the twins' growing strength. There was a grin on Korra's lips and she glanced her eyes again to see Asami's reaction.

Blue eyes stretched slightly once Asami caught Korra's stare, and the adorable blush spreading over her cheeks. Asami had to bite her inner cheek not to giggle when Korra quickly turned her head back to Ikki. Asami noticed Korra taking a deep breath and sighed softly, but she could see the slump of her shoulders. And she couldn't stop the frown forming as she looked in concern at her lover.

"I can tell you their sex if you want." Jinora's voice shook Asami from her thoughts and she gave her new friend a soft smile. "Thank you, but I rather wait for the surprise." Asami explained and Jinora nodded with a smile and made a zip locking movement over her lips.

"So how is Korra treating you and all your shifts?" Jinora teased. Asami giggled. "Oh, I could not have asked for a better sire for these little ones. I have to admit I can be rather demanding at times." Korra's snort stopped Asami for a moment. Her green eyes scowled Korra for a moment and her loving smile spread over her face.

"Most of the times." Asami corrected with a roll of her eyes. "Still, she is surprisingly keeping me happy, no matter how ridicules my demands may be." Asami continued. Jinora giggled. "I have to be honest the two of you are so perfect together. And the way I see how she will bend over backwards for you is truly adorable." Jinora said. Both of them glance a look at Korra, her entire face was blood red.

…

The winter air was biting Asami's face as she drove her own Satomobile back to the castle. She knew it may have been warmer in a closed roof carriage but she just loves this car so much that she just can't ride anything else… ' _Maybe Korra as an exception._ ' Asami shook her naughty thoughts, and spared a glimpsed to the woman, sitting next to her is odd silence.

Asami sighed deeply. "What's wrong my little wolf?" Asami asked with concern. Korra snorted at the nickname.

"I'm not that young anymore." Korra countered.

"You'll always be younger than me. Now, do not avoid the question. I can _'feel'_ something is bothering you." Asami spoke softly as se slowed the car speed on the gravel road. Something she should talk about to the mayor. The town can do with an upgrade…

"We're having trouble with this… I don't even know what this problem is. It looks like some vampires are trying to sire humans and then somehow overdosing them… and they turn into these weird creatures and then those 'sires' kill them off before their transformation is completed.-"

"And you need someone who can help find the vampire who is responsible?" Asami interrupted. Korra nodded. "Yeah, and you'll know if they are telling the truth or not." Korra sighed. She watched as her hot breath fogged in the cold air.

Asami knew Korra had more to say so she just waited patiently. "You're waiting for me to say it aren't you?" Korra asked with small smile. Asami just nodded her head. "Fine." Korra chuckled. "I don't want to put you or the twins in any danger. I know you can protect yourself but I just want you to avoid it by all cost. And I'm probably saying all this in vain because that look in your eyes already tells me that you are going to win this one… as always." Korra rambled on and huffed with her arms across her chest.

"I love it when you get all protective." Asami cooed with a giggle. "I know as long as I have you with me, I'll always be safe. And I want to help clean up this town for a safer place for our little wolves or vampires or whatever they may be." Asami said and flashed a wink at Korra.

Chapter Fourteen: end

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I know everything seems a bit slow paced… it will pick up. Thank you for your lovely reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Asami waddled in the stone castle halls and empty rooms. The moon was full and high above the sky. She was not entirely certain why, however…

Korra has been the few months nowhere near out in the open sky under moon.

Asami would find Korra in the middle of the garden, surrounded by roses, flowers, pleasingly trimmed trees and between the two fountains admiring the moon.

Asami scolds herself for not noticing this peculiar behavior earlier. She blames her lack of attention on the pregnancy. "Even though that should be no excuse" Asami murmured to herself. She scanned the library with her keen eyes and found the room to be empty, save for the spirit roaming the room.

Valdis was his name. An old wizard from long ago. A wizard who bonded himself with a spell book. He wanted to accumulate all the knowledge from the book. The spell was of dark origin and so he was cursed to live as a ghost along with the book. Valdis claims to have seen the change of the first Vampires, he has even claimed that he lived in the time of dragons.

The years that has passed him by timelessly must have made him senile for he tends to speak in riddles. He was as how you could put it… handed down from eldest to eldest on her mother's side.

Asami shook her head as she took in a deep breath. She will have to ask Valdis if he could tell her where Korra is. Because he is bound to the book, he has record of everything that is going on in the place where his book rest.

The grey particles glowed as he walked past the moon rays that crept through the window. Asami cleared her throat and he slowly turned his head to her direction. A smile spread across his face and there was a hint of amusement. "Ah. Dear Asami, tis been a while…" He trailed and then his smile turned into a grin. "To what occurrence do I owe the pleasure to have thee seeking my companionship?" He asked her as he floated to a richly plush coated reading chair.

Asami walked over and took a seat in the couch across from him. "I wish to ask if you would tell me where Korra is? I can feel her close by, so she must be in the house… But." Asami frowned and try to suppress her hormonal emotions.

"But the one thee seek has limited your connection." Valdis finished for her. "I can understand why thou is so vulnerable to the ache thee now have shown across thy face-" "Cut the Shakespeareing, would you please." Asami interrupted him with a few tears in her eyes.

"I know you can speak the language that is proper for this time and age." Asami said with a sigh.

Valdis seemed like he was going to continue with playing around but soften slightly. "Yes, I can. Although I seems that as time continues, the words grow more into slang and loses meaning, where one word is associated with many but lacks true expression…" He pondered on the though until his grey eyes found Asami again.

She sat on the middle of the deep red couch, her cheeks hinting the slight red blotches of sorrow, her eyes waters, and shoulders slumped and pale hands caressing the swollen bump. He sighed.

"You are not the least of pleasure with a spirit on the verge of breaking. You do realize?" He looks with her with slight disappointment and rolls his eyes as he notice she seems indifferent to his statement.

He sighed again in annoyance. "When proud creatures are wounded they seek solitude, where none can see their weakness. Once creatures as such can once again overcome there weakness they resurface again." He said to her without looking away.

Asami quirked her brow at him and let out and exasperated sigh and closed her eyes as she tried to untangle his riddle. "You are telling me something I already know, Valdis. I know Korra is hurting in some way, I know she is hiding and I know that I will see her again. What I am asking is where she goes when she is wounded." She said with annoyance.

Valdis seemed to be pleased with something she said because he is smiling. "Ah yes, ask the right question to get right answer. Your passionate lover is within the castle, however she is in a place that is not entirely part of the castle. I do hope you find her, she's been asking questions that only you would be able to give comfort to. Good night." And with that he vanished before her eyes.

Asami's left index finger began tapping the tip of her nose. She knew that _that_ would be as close as she would get for an answer. If Korra is within the Castle but not where the place is entirely part of the Castle, where would that be…

The wheels were turning in her head. This place would then have to be part of the castle but not technically. Asami jumped up with acknowledgment. "The new stable room!" She shouted. Although it is not really that new, the place is a hundred years old.

Once Asami waddled into the stable room, she heard with her keen hearing grunting and growling. The horses don't even seem spooked by this, they must be accustomed with it. Asami walked around and spotted four of the werewolf guards, enjoying a game of cards.

Enraged Asami walk up to them and back handed one over his head. Two of them jumped up startled and faces flushed with embarrassment. "Both of you can hear this sound of agonizing pain and yet you sit here and play a game of cards! Why are all four of you down here?" She hissed and bit into her tongue not to raise her voice too much to alert Korra. "Explain yourselves…" She almost growled the words as she tries to contain her hormonal rage.

"We have been commanded not to, Countess Asami." The one said as his voice was slightly quivering. "By who?" Asami asked now baffled. "Baroness Korra…" He mumbled looking down at his feet. "Look at me and speak clearly." Asami said with an aggravating frown. "Baroness Korra has relieved us from our post from upstairs and ordered us not to disturb her as she will be training. She also ordered us not talk about this freely." The guard explained as if in pain.

Asami was silent for a moment as she took in all of what is going on. However her father might not be a merciless Count, he does not appreciate slackness. Asami must act accordantly. "That gives you no right to dally here and enjoy a game of cards, rearrange your posts and guard the lower level." Asami ordered and walked to where the stairs begin.

When Asami reached the top she could hear the grunting and growling unmistakably to be sound of pain. "Korra?" She called out. The grunting have ceased for a moment and Asami could faintly make out muffled growling. "Korra? Please come out." Asami sighed.

"Please… Go…" Korra barely growled. "I don't want you to see me like this." She uttered the words with much restrained not to sound in need. Asami ignored her request and walked up to see Korra behind a stack of hay.

Korra was on her hands and knees and I seemed as if she was training to contain herself… Something seemed odd at first, then Asami noticed Korra's white wolf tail puffed up. Asami moved to sit on her knees as best as she can with her pregnant belly. She moved her pale hand to Korra's hidden face. At first Korra resisted but her heart soften when Asami pleaded.

Korra allowed her to turn her face upwards, she did however kept her eyes shut and her jaw clenched. "Korra, what is happening here?" Asami asked softly. Korra took in deep breaths before she cleared her throat. "I'm turning…" She growled and looked Asami in the eyes. Her pupils were so largely dilated that her eyes almost seemed black, Asami studied her face and notice Korra's lower jaw seemed more prominent.

"Relax your jaw for me, little wolf." Asami asked as she caressed Korra's clenching jaw. Korra let out a heavy relieved sigh and relaxed her jaw. Her lower fangs was abnormally large as they fanged out.

"Why not just transform then?" Asami asked as she kept on stroking Korra over her hunched over shoulders. "Because it feels like I'm losing control as I am shifting." Korra groaned. "Snap my neck please." Korra pleaded. Asami was so shocked by the request that she seized with everything she was doing. "Please Asami, or I'll have to rip out my own throttle and drown in my own blood again. "Korra I can not hurt you." Asami whispered, horrified at the image of Korra drowning in her blood. "I can't hold it much longer and I don't know what I will do if I lose control… Please Asami." Korra begged.

Asami saw a flash of white light behind Korra's eyes and her mouth beginning to twitch. Korra could see Asami hesitating and she refuse to risk losing control of herself with her love and mate so close to her. So with one swift movement Korra ripped her throat out, Asami was just to slow to stop her and now just had Korra's limp hand going cold as it drops the ripped out windpipe onto the hay scattered ground.

Korra began gurgling and coughing blood up. Asami pulled Korra closer to herself and cried as she had to watch Korra die before her eyes. As Korra drowns in her own blood and as her body feebly convulses Asami was vocalizing curses and 'I love you's before her body went limp and turned cold.

Asami watched as Korra's tanned skin grew grey and how the ripped out throat turned to ash. She watched her cold body as it started to regenerate itself and how she regained her color and heat. Asami sat there the entire time as she watched how Korra revived again, how her heart starting beating again. By the time Korra took in her first breath alive again it was almost morning.

Korra's eyes open with her first breath. Asami was relieved and smiled at first for a moment. Her face then harden and her green eyes turned cold. Her red lips formed a thin line and she punched Korra hard in the face.

Korra flew a few paces and sat up with her back against the hay and her hand relocating her jaw. "What happened to 'I can not hurt you'?" Korra asked with poor humor as she let out a tired chuckled.

Asami's eyes scold her with annoyance. Korra dropped her eyes, avoiding Asami's. She noticed her own blood on Asami's clothes and felt a pang of guild. "I'm sorry you had go through that." Korra mumbled and scratch her neck.

"If you had told me about this the first time you felt it there could have been something we could do about it!" Asami shouted.

"You're pregnant! Asami. I didn't wanted to give you more things to stress about. We already have this odd cause on our hand with vampires and-"

"Don't you dare say you are trying to shelter me from things! I am more than capable to handle situations by myself! Even better if you would let me!" Asami ranted on. "But no! Korra had to be proud! I'm some hormonal porcelain doll that can break easily! If you can not trust me, then how do you suppose that we be able to start a family, or even live together?"

Korra was about to explain but Asami moved to stand and walked away. Just when Korra was about to follow her Asami spoke in cold detached voice. "Do not come near me. Do not follow me. I am very disappointed by you." And she waddled out.

I'm sorry for not updating in such a long long long time. But I have a new laptop now. And start writing again. And for those who kept on waiting I am so deeply sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

That morning at the dinner table the tension was thicker than the Castle's walls. Korra did as Asami ask. She kept her distance with a heavy heart. Korra left early before breakfast and everyone noticed but said nothing. She could not stand it to be so close and yet so far.

Asami locked her out of their link. Asami sat next to Korra like she usually do. But she acted more out of habit than anything else. Their parents stared at them curiously. Korra had to retire to her old room as Asami had lock hers.

It was the last day of the full moon cycle and Korra had spent yet another night drowning in her own blood and despair.

The next day was tearing Korra up completely. She left early again, her mind was not with her work, and so she ended up on almost flattening her thumb under her relentless pounding hammer. Kai and Alex actually tried to use force before Korra really might hurt herself.

Korra was so angry that she broke Kai's nose. When the realization came clear to her what she did, she hang her head, apologized and left. The tanned hybrid walked around the town with her hands in her pockets and her head hung low.

She glanced here and there at street stalls and tuned out the merchants yelling and attempts to sell their goods. She just kept thinking what could she do, to have Asami talk to her again.

Korra was caught off-guard when she was bumped hard off the sidewalk. Just when she was about to bite off the head of her "bumper" she recognized Mako.

"Korra! Thank goodness I bumped into you. Now come on." Mako grabbed hold of her arm and before she knew it she was hastily trailing Mako to Opal's Shop. It didn't took Opal long to notice them, she waiting impatiently for them. She indicated for Jinora to take over her post and led Mako and Korra upstairs.

Opal quickly shut her door closed and gave a quick scowl at Korra. "You look like shit." Opal remarked and without waiting for a reply she continued. "This morning I found a letter address to _'The Witch of Gemstone'_. She handed the letter over to Mako. As he read Opal explained.

"They gave me two lapis lazuli stones and requested that I make them daylight rings and leave my store open tonight after sundown so they can pay and collect." Opal said throwing her hands up in the air.

Both Mako and Korra had frowns upon their faces. "So… What's the problem?" Mako asked.

Opal sat down on her couch and dramatically sighed as she held her head in her left hand. "Oh my dear naïve friends. It does not work like that. Do you really think witches just make these rings on request by anyone?" She scowled the two of them. "That is why I called Asami here as well." Opal told them as if they were children.

"Asami is coming?" Korra asked excitedly and as fast the smile spread across her face it faded when she saw the very person coming into view from Opal's kitchen. Asami's face flashed a cold frown when her and Korra's eyes have met and then she ignored her and greeted Mako with an embrace.

"I am let down by you Mako, that you do not understand the problem here." Asami said as she shook her head in disapproval. "Don't worry she's disappoint a lot lately…" Korra murmured. "You would know very well, now wouldn't you?" Asami retorted as she glared ice daggers at Korra. Korra let her eyes wander to the floor and shifted her feet like a scowled child.

"The problem is Mako that request has been made without the necessarily precautions. Witches must acknowledged by their cults to perform such magic,

They must also have the approval of both the pureblood Vampire coven and head Priest or Priestess of the cult.

After they all agree they then have it written to whom the rings will be given to and signed and sealed and documented by both the party members.

We have this system in our society to ensure that all sires are responsible for their fledglings. And also to limit the overpopulation of vampires.

The maximum number of fledglings sired without consulting the Seven is five. Anything more and you will need permission from the majority of the counsel. I myself have sired a total of thirty fledglings of which Opal made only one ring and her grandmother Toph made three.

So you see, it is a problem when there are vampires created without the proper procedures. It can only mean one thing… that war is upon us." Asami explained the lengthy dilemma to her young and uninformed friend and mate.

"There was not this much fuss when making the rings for the werewolves and the bittens." Korra said exasperated. "For someone who does a lot of learning you know very little Korra." Asami retorted. "The wolves have similar laws with their sirings however for what concern the rings there are no rules of that, as it is nearly impossible to find hybrids. And we only made a hundred rings for all the wolves in our service and two extra for Iroh and Bolin. We have no intention to make one for every wolf descendant in the world." Asami explained.

Korra let out a short-lived relieved sigh, Asami noticed it and squinted her eyes at the former.

"So the question at hand is, what are we going to do now about these two?" Opal asked with her hands in her hair. They all sat there in the living room thinking of a solution. Opal is slightly nervous there is a lot of strange activity going the past few months.

With all the half transformed Camazotz and strange reports of people dead or missing is fueling her fear for the night.

"I suggest that we have a chat with these two new vampires, they even might know of the attacks on the livestock of the farms of Moieciu de Sus of Moieciu." Mako offered.

"Attacks?" All three woman ask in unison. "Yes, I know it not part of Bran, however some members of the Secret Supernatural Law keepers Association (SSLA) have informed me of a bat-like creature terrorizing some of their farms. And since we're the only commune that have records of the Camazotz, I think it might be one that came from our side." Mako explained.

"You mean there actually might be one that has transformed completely and is alive?" Opal asked terrified. Mako nodded his head grimly. "I agree with Mako then. We shall interrogate these orphaned fledglings." Asami stated and made her way to the door. "We'll meet up before sundown." Asami said and she let her hand rest upon the handle as she looked straight at the door. "Are you coming, Korra?" She asked Korra but refused to look in her direction.

Korra jumped at the emotionless tone of Asami's voice and solemnly followed the rave haired beauty out the door. There was an awkward silence that followed in the living room. "Do you think they are gone?" Mako whispered. Opal made a wave of her hand before she spoke.

"I'm not sure but we can speak freely here." She said as she stood up from the couch. "Would you like to have some tea of coffee?" She offered to the detective. Mako gave her a handsome smile. "As I would ever pass up Coffee." He answered her. Opal laughed and nodded her head.

"So what's going on between the power couple? Mako asked as he rested himself against the kitchen wall and sipped on his cup of Coffee. "Asami said that there is something Korra is hiding from her. So she is giving her the cold shoulder." Opal said.

"And for how long has been getting the cold shoulder?" Mako asked with a quirk of his brow. "Almost a bit more than a day…" She replied. "But a day isn't that long…" He scoffed and gulped down a bit of his cup. "Maybe not for you but, imagine to suddenly to be cut off from someone's constant presence you have grown fond of for four years… then even one hour can be too long." Opal explained. Mako pouted his lip and nodded his head in sympathy.

…

The wind was rushing the silent tears away from Asami's emerald eyes. Korra's heart was breaking to pieces but she could not form any words in her mouth, she could barely breathe past the sour and heavy lump in her throat. Asami did her utmost best to keep her eyes nailed to the road ahead of her as she drove in her satomobile.

"I'm sorry…" Korra said as she fumbled with her hands in her lap. No answer came Asami. The hybrid could feel her heart shatter as her mate refused to look at her. Korra's own tears started to well up in her eyes and she turned her face away. Thinking it is better not see how Asami is ignoring her.

"Asami…" Korra tried to swallow the lump growing in her throat. Her voice was breaking, her heart was breaking and she was slowly losing all her mind. "I did not wanted to burden you with this. All I want to do is love you and protect you from everything that means you harm. I cannot stand this with you acting this way. I can't live like this. It has only been one day and I cannot even think of making it through to the next minute. The whole world can fall to ruins for all I care, all I need is for you be safe and happy. And if that means that I should suffer a drowning death every night for the rest of my life then I will gladly pay it." Tears were now streaming down Korra's face.

Her blue cobalt eyes look up once again in hope to find the green emeralds but all Korra saw was Asami's stone expression as she stared at the road ahead. "Will you ever speak to me again, like you did before? Will you ever reopen the bond between us?" Korra was pleading now but no avail.

Asami kept her eyes on the road.

There was a long silence. The rest of the trip home was deafening quiet. Korra did not dare to lift her head up again. She took in deep breaths and bit her tongue and tried to will away her tears. She hated for how weak she has become and despised how she refused to ask help from anyone. Her mind was racing. And all Korra could think of is: _'Is it too late? Is it too late to ask for forgiveness and is it too late to ask for help.'_


End file.
